Eye of the Beholder
by Cassie E
Summary: AU: What if Inara never became a Companion? Updated New: Interlude: Author's Note and Preview!: Read and Review! M &I pairing, wR&J implied.
1. Prologue: Happily Ever After

**Eye of the Beholder **

By Cassandra E

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never were, never will be. Firefly and characters don't belong to me. Although this story and any new characters are mine, mine. No profit is being made what so ever, if there was, which there isn't…well, then that's whole different story.  

Rating: PG-13 to R- Domestic Abuse, at least in the first chapters.

A/Notes: I started this story prematurely, since my mind was still on Death Was a Pretty Girl. I had decided to write Eye of the Beholder afterwards, but I went forward with prologue. Since in DWAPG, I messed up Inara's age, I fixed it, so it could concur with her age when the war started to when she meet Mal. It makes sense that she would be very young. Companions are equivalent to Courtesans, who started very young before they got too old. I am using the Firefly timeline as my I been told it's not canon, but then again neither is this story. As the story progresses, I explain what changes took place to what didn't.  Feedback most welcomed!

Summary: Alternate Universe/History: Instead of becoming a Companion, Inara was sold into slavery by her own mother. Heavily abused and mistreated by her wealthy slave owner, Joseph Harrows, she kills him in self-defense. Now on the run from his family and the Alliance, she finds Serenity…and a certain Captain.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Prologue: Happily Ever After**

_All that glitters…._

**_Sihnon_**

Her mother was beautiful…

But she was a whore.

Of course, Inara as a child never knew that. But what she did know was that her mother was beautiful. Olive skinned with long gloaming hair, honey brown bedroom eyes and full sensual lips, Yadhira Serra was a striking woman.

And Inara wanted to be just like her. 

When she was a little girl, Inara would spend hours at her mother's vanity. She would gently run her hands on the perfume bottles and silver rimmed brushes with such yearning that her Nana would scold her something fierce.

Back then Inara didn't understand her Nana's dislike of her mother or better yet, of her mother's friends. Inara would always assume that because her mother was beautiful, she had many friends. Of course, that most of those so called friends were men…well, Inara didn't notice. She didn't understand that her Nana worried for her. Worried that she would end up like her mother.

And oh, how Inara wanted to be like her.

Grace and elegance, Yadhira Serra seemed to float rather than walk. When she spoke she had such a sweet voice that men would fall in love with her at that very moment. They were like slaves fallen under a siren's spell.

But Inara had other dreams as well. At bedtime, her Nana would put Inara to bed. She would tenderly brush her hair, a hundred strokes each time so that her hair would shine, like her mother's. And then she would tell Inara stories of far away places, where the princess fell in love with a prince. And they would live happily ever after. Because how else could it be?

Inara wanted that also, maybe more so than being like her mother. When her tutor would come for the day's lesson, Inara would spend half the time dreaming of her prince charming. She decided, very seriously, that her prince would be handsome and brave, like her mother's friends. When Inara would say this to Nana, the old woman would scold her once more and tug her ear painfully.

"Never like them, you hear young lady? Never like them! Best wish for someone kind and ugly as sin, than for some dandy that don't respect you. Better yet, best be thinkin' on your studies, they are worth more than princes and the like! Foolish girl! Keep thinkin' like that and you will be ending up like your mother." 

She said that like it was a bad thing and Inara couldn't, or wouldn't understand…until the day her Nana passed away.

That morning Inara woke up, yawning with the sun glaring through the cracks of the curtains. By this time, Nana would have stormed into her room, hollering to get her lazy self up from bed; she would then proceed to yank the curtains wide open, waking Inara from sleep. Inara would complain and whine, like most children, but today was different.

The morning sun still peaked through the curtains and all was silent. Inara suddenly sat up, ears straining for any sign of her Nana. When not a sound was muttered, Inara slipped out bed, her white cotton night gown hitting her skinny knees. She called out, "Nana? Nana?"

When no one answered back, Inara continued to walk over to her Nana's room. The room connected to Inara's for easier access. Her bare feet sunk into the rich plush carpet as she knocked on the door. Again, silence was Inara's answer. Inara frowned in worry, she opened the door slowly. "Nana? It's Inara…I am coming in."

When she entered the room everything was dark, the velvet curtains were shut tight. Inara saw a figure lying on the bed, unmoving. "Nana, its time wake up! I caught you…you're still sleeping." Inara said with exuberance.

She pulled the curtains open, the light beamed throughout the room, but her Nana still didn't wake up. Inara frowned again, biting her lower lip. "Nana? Wake up…" 

She slowly made her way to the bed and gently shook her. "Nana, Nana, come on! You have to help get ready…and make me breakfast. Today's special!"

But Nana didn't wake up, her eyes were closed, her face peaceful. Long gray hair was tied in a braid, which fell upon her shoulder. "Nana! Wake up! Why don't you wake up?" Inara shouted more forcefully. She took hold of her hand…it was cold, so very cold.

"Nana?" Inara whimpered as her mind grew aware of what had happened. She laid her head on Nana's chest, no heart beat, and then she knew her Nana was dead. And so, like any child who lost a parent, she cried until she couldn't any more. Not realizing that she would be mourning more than her Nana, Inara would mourn so much more later on. She would remember that day in the following years and even then it didn't seem fair that she should have lost someone who meant so much to her on her birthday. She was only… seven, it just wasn't fair

                                                                                  ****

 Four years passed, the War to Unite the Planets had begun in the year 2505. Inara was now eleven years old, so it was of little consequence to her. Her mind was occupied with matters close to home; the war had yet to affect Sihnon greatly. Inara always figured her mother loved her. After Nana had died, Inara grew aware that wasn't the case. When she went to inform her mother that Nana had passed away, her mother had laughed. 

"Thank _Yesu_, one less mouth to feed and no more damn sermons." 

At that moment, Inara saw that her mother wasn't as beautiful as she had believed. She was growing older with slight wrinkles near her eyes and slightly graying hair. And the look in her eyes, they weren't beautiful. The coldness and bitterness the emanated from Yadhira's honey golden eyes was nothing lovely. She casually dismissed her daughter and began applying her make-up. 

When Inara was thirteen, the arguments between mother and daughter grew worse. It began with little things, such as why Inara bothered with her studies since she had no need for them any longer. She had to start applying herself to womanly chores, since the maid was fired…due to lack of funds.

Inara had always known they weren't rich, although they were well off enough to afford pretty possessions and clothes. She always figured that her father had left them money. But that was before she found out how mother really made due.

Inara had grown bored with her chores one day. As she finished dusting the parlor room, she heard heavy moaning coming from her mother's room. Frowning, she bit her lip, a habit Inara had when she became nervous. Silently she made her way to the room; the door was slightly opened and what she saw made her cringe in horror.

Yadhira was in bed, naked, her legs wrapped around a man's waist. Clothes were strewn over the side of the bed. The man was thrusting into her and panting, he groaned as her mother tightened her hold on him. Inara quickly looked away, her hands covering her mouth. She ran to her room, locking the door, and cried.

Her mother was a whore.

It made sense now, the late night visits and the many male friends. Inara slammed her hands against the floor, tears running down her face. She had been so stupid at not seeing what was in front of her. And now she understood what Nana had always said. 

"Never value material things, Inara…they never last. Value the things that stay with you. Remember that. Your mother never did learn. Always looking upwards, never reaching…that's why…" Nana had always stopped on the last sentence, her voice deciding that it wasn't best to say more. "But she's your mother…Inara…remember that."

Inara was angry, she had been a foolish girl indeed. But she vowed that day she would never…never…be like her mother. She would rather be dead…she wouldn't be used. Nana always said she was worth more than all the treasures of the world. 

                                                                                  **** 

 The arguments grew worse the following year. Inara would retreat into a world of books, ignoring her mother's complaints and yells. When Inara answered back, her words cutting deep, Yadhira would slap her. One such day they had both sat down for tea. As Inara carefully poured the tea into the china cups, her hands trembling slightly, not wanting to spill any for mother would be in a temper if she did. Yadhira took the time to study her daughter, her now beautiful daughter. Inara had grown into her body quickly, curving in all the right places. Her raven black hair that had once hung limply now curled in waves. Her daughter was beautiful…and Yadhira didn't like it. But she saw a possibility forming. 

"Inara, I was thinking maybe it's time to take you to The Guild Academy. Start your training as a Companion."

Inara's hand wavered, spilling the tea on white satin table cloth. Eyes flashing in anger, "Why would I do that? Furthermore, why would I want that, mother?" The last was said in a biting tone.

Yadhira pretty face creased, not so pretty any more. "A Companion is revered Inara, any girl would be grateful for the chance. Some are even on waiting lists. You should be lucky to get in, they usually take the girls in younger." 

"A Companion is a whore…dressed in pretty clothes. I will not be a whore of any kind, mother." Inara answered back harshly. "I don't find it appealing to make my living by lying on my back and opening my legs to some _hundan_ pig." 

The slap came quickly, knocking Inara on the floor. The tea kettle tipped over burning her hand. Inara cried out, hand touching her face as she looked up at her mother. Yadhira was in a fury, eyes blazing in rage, make-up caking where she still tried to hide the aging. "You ungrateful brat, do you think I like it? Think you're so smart with your lessons and damn books. Think you're better than me! Well, you're not, missy. You're nothing of the kind. If it weren't you…I wouldn't be stuck in this _lese_ house. I could've been so much more, but no."

Inara shook her head. "No, mother I didn't mean…"

_"Bi zui!_  You will do as I tell you. And if I say you'll be a Companion and the Academy will accept you…then a Companion you will be."

Yadhira gave one disgusted glance at her daughter and left the room. Inara's sobs became silent as felt she the invisible bands of her cage becoming more solid. And she desperately wanted to get out before it was too late.

                                                                              ****

  As the days went by, Inara did her best to avoid her mother. To the best of her knowledge, her mother had yet to contact The Guild Academy for registration. One night, Inara had left her book in the parlor. As she went to fetch it she ran into one of mother's clients. The man was dressed in an Alliance uniform, his boots waxed to a shine. The war still raged after two years and Sihnon had been affected economically; the rich market imports of little value now. Inara had seen mothers wailing when news of a fallen son or husband was posted up in the town square. Her problems with her mother seemed insignificant, when faced with so much grief.  The man smiled as he saw Inara, a dark look came over his eyes that made Inara shiver involuntarily. Out of habit she bit her lip and saw the man's smile widen. 

"And who are you? Pretty thing." 

Inara shook her head, forgetting the book she rushed back to her room. The man's laughter followed Inara into her sleep. Along the past two years, Inara had became more and more aware of the looks she received from her mother's clients. She hated them because they made her feel dirty. And they always laughed when she ran away. Yadhira would laugh along with them, if she was present. But lately her mother wasn't laughing anymore. And it made Inara ponder why her mother wanted to send her away. There were times when Inara caught glances of her mother studying her. And what she saw was something close…to envy. But Inara would shake the foolish thoughts aside. What would her mother need to envy her for?

                                                                               *******

  The application was sent to The Guild and was denied. Inara was told that she was too old for training. It didn't help matters that she had also given a terrible impression during the interview. Inara had made sure she was at her clumsiest, lacking the grace she had inherited from her mother. She spoke and wrote poorly, Inara had even caked on her mother's make-up, covering her natural beauty. When the headmistress shook her head in refusal…Inara rejoiced silently. But mother didn't see it that way. 

"I don't understand, how could they say no? You were the best one…out of all them. Inara, you didn't do something you weren't supposed to do. Did you? Because if you did…" Yadhira said in a warning, her grip on Inara's arm tightening. 

Inara shook her head in denial. "NO, I mean no mother…I did…I mean, I was like you." The last was said with a double meaning that Yadhira didn't catch. On their way back to the house, mother continued to murmur her thoughts out loud. As they walked on, people noticed the pair of them, an older woman and a young girl. Both shared a great resemblance, both quite lovely, only difference was…the young girl's face was beaming with happiness.

                                                                               ********

  The year was 2511; the war had lasted six years, with the independents crushed in defeat. The day of Unification had all Sihnon celebrating; even Inara had been caught up in the festive atmosphere. She was even lovelier than before and lovelier than her own mother. Inara ignored it, but still Yadhira took notice of the fact, causing her to be more spiteful towards her daughter. If Inara didn't do her chores quick enough, she would be punished for being too lazy; a beating with a cane was usually the method. If Inara answered back, Yadhira would slap her until she bled from the mouth. And when Inara read too much, since she had decided she wanted to be a teacher, Yadhira would take the book and use it for kindling for the night's fire.    

And every night Inara fought the burning hatred that threatened to consume her, Nana's words echoing back to her. "She's your mother Inara…remember that."  Then she would cry herself to sleep. 

The next morning, Inara awoke to the sound of Yadhira's screaming. She quickly made her way to her mother's room. Upon entering, Inara saw mother throwing things around the room; her once beautiful countenance a mask of ferocity. "Damn that piece of _gose_, damn him twice over." Yadhira yelled as she reached for an expensive vase and flung it against the wall. Inara winced as the vase shattered, pieces littering the floor.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Inara asked in worry as she gazed upon the destruction. Yadhira began to cry, more in anger than pain. "That _hundan_, he stole it…all of it." 

"All of what?" 

"All of it…our savings…my savings…I am ruined." Yadhira cried as she pulled at her hair, slowly sinking to the floor. Inara went to her, sympathy in her eyes. "Don't worry, we'll make do, mother." 

Yadhira looked up at Inara, a fanatical gleam in her gaze. "Yes, yes, we'll make do…you, of course, will have to start whoring. Men pay richly for a virgin. Yes, it will all work out." 

Inara pulled away in horror, shaking her head in denial. "No mother, no…I won't, I can't." 

Yadhira was soon raging again. "You will do as I tell you. You owe it to me Inara! You owe me! You will do it…you will do it!" 

Inara's own temper flared in defense. "NO…you can't! Mother…I WON'T…I…" The rest was cut off as Yadhira advanced on her daughter, hand hitting her sharply across the face. When Inara stood her ground, Yadhira raised her hand for another blow, but Inara caught it. "No…mother…no more." 

Yadhira laughed, voice mocking. "I am your mother…Inara…remember that." With her other hand she struck her with such force that Inara fell to the plush carpeted floor. As her mother grabbed the cane from the closet Inara tried to crawl away, but she gave up as she felt the cane's first blow across her legs. Then another blow, and another, until Inara lost count, passing out from the pain.

                                                                                  **********

  When Inara came to she heard voices around her. Her head ached something fierce as did her whole body. Inara tried to open her eyes, but found one swollen shut. Her mouth was dry and had a metallic taste of blood. She slowly stood up, her vision swimming and nauseous. 

"Is this her?" Said a male voice. 

"Yes, it's her. She was very disobedient, but don't worry, a couple of blows and she'll know her place. Works hard, cooks, cleans." Yadhira said the man.

Inara's blood froze as she tried to move forward. Mother wouldn't do it, would she? "Mother?" 

"How much do you want for her?"

"45,000 credits, seems reasonable." Yadhira stated, ignoring Inara.

"You must be crazy, that's too much." The man responded.

"She's a good piece; strong, she'll do you good."

"Fine, I guess, my supplier was looking for some new girs. I'll take her."

"No…" Inara whispered, walking backwards she bumped into the wall. Two men came forward to bind her hands. Inara struggled and one of the men slapped her hard. She groaned as the pain washed over her. Her vision became even worse. "Mother please…don't do this…I am your daughter. I am your daughter…" The last thing Inara saw as she blacked out was Yadhira's hand counting the credits in her hands.

                                                                            ************

TBC- Chapter One: Slave

Feedback: So does it suck…Have potential…let me know.

Mandarin Translations: Pinyin

Hundan-Bastard

Lese-Crappy

Gose-Crap

Bi zui- Shut up 

Yseu- Jesus


	2. Chapter I: Slave

**Chapter One: Slave **

By Cassandra E

A/Notes: If any of you are wondering when the Serenity crew will be showing up, I'll say around Ch.4, where the story will be in the present- 2517 after River and Simon's arrival. In the meantime, I am sure you'll be seeing some familiar faces in the following chapters. Saffron or Yolanda married Durran Haymer in 2511, so I am taking the liberty of writing that she got bored after two years, when she decided to escape with security programmer and start her con game. Hence her appearance in this chapter. Feedback always most welcome. 

~~~~~~~~~~  

**2513- Two Years Later**

The Harrow Estate, Sihnon 

  Inara scrubbed the floor viciously, the harsh soap drying her once soft hands. They were now red and callused, workers hands, hands of a slave. Her knees and body ached from kneeling; she wore a uniform of brown and white. Her once beautiful black hair had lost its luster, hacked off to chin length, covered under a white cap. After that fateful day that her mother had casually sold her to a slave trader, the following two years had went in a blur. She remembered vaguely trying to escape before reaching the slave trader's post, but she barely got two feet away when she was dragged back. Already severely beaten by her mother, they had decided to whip her for her trouble. Inara was obedient from then on, knowing that she wouldn't survive another beating. Dipping the rag into the soap and water bucket, she slapped the rag down again to scrub.

She was one of the lucky ones; Inara had been sold to a family that mainly uses slaves to do the work around the house. It was very hard labor, long hours, and hardly any rest. They were fed two meals a day, meager servings to all. But it could have been worse; there were girls that were sold into the sex trade, a life much harsher than the regular standards. At first, when Inara had recovered enough from her mother's betrayal and her own injuries, she had sobbed for days on end, until she was flogged for making too much noise by her owner. The Harrow family was of old, old money, the kind that was a habit, since they couldn't remember living any other way. They lived it, breathed it and dressed it. Inara hated them; it was a slow growing hatred, similar to what she felt for her mother. During the first year, Inara had gone through the motions, not really taking notice of her surroundings or actions. It was like she had gone into a deep sleep and now was waking up from it. And each day it was worse because she remembered the freedom she had before. Inara couldn't hide in her room and make all her troubles float away by reading a book as before. Those days were gone and how she yearned for them. The oppressed feeling in Inara grew until she felt she couldn't breathe anymore. It couldn't go on, Inara had to leave. It was all a measure of how and when. 

"Girl." A female voice called.

Inara glanced up, a quiet anger in her eyes. "Yes, Mistress Harrow."

Lady Elizabeth Antonia Harrow looked down at Inara, her nose crinkled in distaste, making her narrow face look pinched. Her ashy blond hair was put in an elegant style, gray eyes set in a perpetual frown. Her gown was made of the finest satin and lace; the cost could have fed a family of four for a year. "Why haven't you finished the floor yet? You do realize that everything must be ready for the arrival of my husband and son. You still have the staircase to do, not to mention the parlor room as well."

"Forgive me, Mistress Harrow, everything will be done." Inara said listlessly, her eyes cast down in deference. Her hand squeezed the rag tight; imaging it was Lady Harrow's neck. 

Elizabeth snapped her fingers. "You best be, or maybe two days without food will remind you to be quicker." With a disdainful sniff and a grand swish of her skirts, she was gone. Inara bit her lip, her eyes fierce, slapping the rag down she proceeded to snap her fingers mockingly. _"tchen wah"_

"So brave is the little slave. I would watch my steps around the old bat. Unless you're partial to flogging." A voice taunted behind Inara. She closed her eyes, knowing the voice and detesting it also. Inara turned around, her expression pleasant. "Shouldn't you be prettying yourself Saffron, you are looking quite shallow."

"You really should watch that mouth, Inara dear. It would be such a shame to ruin that 'pretty' face." Saffron said with derision, arms crossed.

Saffron was a little older than Inara, with creamy white skin and long red hair. Her arrogance belied her true station in the Harrow household, she was a whore. Saffron was the kept mistress of the master of the house, Lord Joseph Allen Harrow. She claimed to be a Companion, but Inara had taken to reading people and something about Saffron struck her odd. If Lady Harrow had a formidable will, than her husband was worse, it was the only reason Saffron was kept in the household. No one went over Lord Harrow's resolve.

"You are forgetting whom you really are, Saffron. You're not Lady of the Manor yet." Inara said her tone biting.

Saffron laughed, her own elegant clothes swaying with the movement. "I will be soon. Anyway, the cook is asking for you."

"Playing the part of the messenger now?" Inara ridiculed. This had been an ongoing routine between the two women during the past two years. It was a false rivalry that served as entertainment for the two. Although Saffron was better off, her stay in the Harrow Estate was a choice enslavement. 

"Darling little slave, best keep that mouth shut." Saffron said with false sweetness. Walking over, she 'accidentally' kicked the dirty water bucket on the newly cleaned floor. The murky brown water stained the clear white marble floor. Half a day's work ruined, Inara would be punished. 

"Oops, you better hurry up then. Slave…" Saffron sneered, skirting around the mess.

Inara fought the urge to cry, but a tear managed to slip through. Through watery eyes, she began to clean the floor again, rubbing until her hands were raw. She'll leave, she had to, she will. Those thoughts alone, along with the memory of a flogging, gave Inara strength to go on. 

                                                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~

  "Tianna, look at you, child! Didn't you get my message? It was over an hour ago." Annie Jacobs said with concern in her green eyes.

Inara smiled warily at the cook. Annie Jacobs was a plump woman with a kind demeanor; she was a hired hand instead of a slave and Inara's only friend. The other slaves tended to avoid any long term friendships, in case they were suddenly scolded and sent off as punishment. Everyone in the Harrow Estate looked out for themselves, slaves included. Her kindness and fussiness reminded Inara of her beloved Nana. "Saffron." Inara stated simply, as if it explained it all.

"Damn that woman. Thinkin' she's some grand lady, when she's just a piece of…"

"Annie, let it go. I still have the staircase to clean and wax." Inara said her voice tired. She tried to close her hands, but they burned where the skin had been rubbed pink. "You wanted to tell me something?"  

Annie looked around to make sure no one was watching. She motioned Inara to lean down, whispering, "I made a contact on the information you wanted."

Inara felt her heart pound in excitement, eyes hopeful. "Really, what did they say?"

"There's a man called Colin Foster. Apparently, he's helps people with situations like yours." Annie said softly, her eyes on guard. "Independent, fought in the war."

"That's wonderful Annie! How can you get in contact with him?" Inara whispered excitedly.

Annie signaled for her to hush, when a hired servant entered the kitchen. The servant paid them no heed, leaving soon after they retrieved a tea kettle and china cups. "My contact will be talking to him, for the arrangement details."

Inara beamed with joy, her raw, burned hands forgotten. "Oh, Annie, I can never…"

"Hush, child. Go on back to work. Everythin' will be just fine." Annie said modestly, but her expression mirrored Inara's. 

                                                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Inara had just finished the staircase when she heard the arrival of Lord Harrow and his son, Jeremiah Lee Harrow. Father and son resembled each other physically and personality wise. In other words, they appeared as the perfect society gentlemen, but deep down they were the worse kind of _tamade_. Jeremiah was four years older than Inara, and had a penchant for little girls. Most of the time the girls were brought in and never seen again. Rumors flew around Jeremiah like flies on a corpse, rumors of sadistic games and pleasures. There was no denying the cruelty in his eyes, along with the arrogance. Inara always did her best to avoid him along with his father. She didn't like the way his gaze would linger on her. 

Inara stood at the end of the staircase with her eyes downcast. She held her breath as they walked past her. As she moved to amble away, Lord Harrow called to her. "Girl."

Inara reluctantly turned around to answer. "Yes, Master Harrow."

Joseph Harrow was a tall man with graying blond hair and icy green eyes. He gave her a considering look up and down her body. "What do they call you?"

Inara kept her gaze on the floor. "Inara."

"Inara? Very well, Inara, where is my wife?"

"She's in her room, Master Harrows." Inara answered softly. 

"Look up when you are spoken to, slave!" Jeremiah ordered from the top of the stairs, a malicious gleam in his eyes.

Inara looked up, her expression neutral. "Yes, Master Harrow."

Lord Harrow gave a smile meant to charm and fluster. It only managed to make Inara's skin crawl.

"Very well, I'll attend her in the parlor room."

Inara watched them retreat up the stairway with a sense of foreboding. Shaking the feeling away, she hurried to prepare the parlor room. 

                                                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Just as Inara was preparing the room Lord and Lady Harrow entered the parlor, along with Jeremiah. For the most part they ignored her, letting Inara go about her business. A servant brought in a tray of sweet meats and tea. The conversation was centered mostly on the inner society circle, who wore what to the dance and who made a successful business deal. Inara let her mind wander as she moved to leave, so she didn't notice when Jeremiah stuck his foot out, tripping her. She fell forward, hands out stretched, knocking over the tea cups and the tray of sweet meats. The delicate china cups shattered, pieces littering the oriental carpet. No one made a sound for a moment, but soon enough Lady Harrow was shrieking her displeasure.

"You stupid girl! Look what you have done!" Lady Harrow screamed, pointing to the cups, "Those were priceless family heirlooms!"

"What do you expect from some slave, mother? Honestly." Jeremiah sneered as he lounged casually in the sofa chair. He smiled at Inara knowingly, superiority in his eyes.

Inara looked down, pleading. "Mistress Harrow, please forgive me."

"Shut up! Idiot girl! You'll have no food the rest of the week." Lady Harrow declared angrily. "Get out of my sight!"

Inara meekly ran out of the parlor, almost running into Saffron, who had been near the door. She ignored Saffron's knowing smirk. Inara ran until she reached the slave's quarters, sitting down in a corner she let the angry tears fall. She ached for any type of retribution for her tormentors, instead she let memories of the past comfort her.

                                                                         ~~~~~~~~~~~

  The next morning Annie snuck some bread and corn meal to Inara. She was grateful to receive the gift from her friend. Her eyes stung from her crying last night and her stomach rumbled in hunger. Inara devoured the food quickly, licking the grease off her hands. She went about the day's routine as usual. First, by doing the laundry with the other slaves, Lady Harrow insisted on all twenty-five rooms' bed linens being changed, unused or not. Second, came the washing of the clothes and other linens. Inara would then proceed to clean the dining area along with two other slaves. 

Later on in the day, Inara was dusting the library. It was beautiful place; her favorite room in the whole estate. All the walls were covered with bookcases of rich dark mahogany wood. She itched to pick up a book to read. But she didn't, satisfying herself with gently running her fingertips along the spines, reading the titles. The soft fall of footsteps sounded behind her, Inara quickly snatched her hand away. 

"You like my collection? Do you read?" Lord Harrow indicted to the bookcases, a few feet away from her.

Inara shook her head in denial, not wanting the conversation to continue.

Lord Harrow smiled patiently, hand caressing her cheek. "You are a shy one, Inara. It's a shame I never noticed you before.You are quite lovely." 

Inara shuddered from the touch, backing away, trying to find an exit out. "Excuse me, sir. I must finish my work."

"Come, Inara, please your Master." Lord Harrow said patiently, blocking her way. Inara began to panic, her heart thumping loudly with fear. He had backed her into one of the bookcases; Inara's back felt the impress of the books. Lord Harrow grasped her throat firmly. "Don't make a sound, girl. It'll go better for you if didn't."

Inara swallowed, her eyes darting around for help. The empty silence of the library was her answer. She wanted to scream but she couldn't seem to find her voice, paralyzed in dread. Lord Harrow began to lift her skirt, cold hands climbing along her thigh; Inara was snapped awake from paralysis. She brought her knee up, slamming into his groin. Lord Harrow groaned as he fell away from her, Inara took the chance to escape. She ran, swung open the door with trembling hands, revealing Lady Harrow standing in the doorway. Inara lowered her gaze, voice shaky. "Mistress Harrow, forgive me."

Lady Harrow narrowed her eyes at Inara as she noticed her husband getting up. "What's going on here, Joseph?" 

"Nothing, my dear. I was just telling the slave to hurry up. I found her doodling along the bookcases. You know how they are." Lord Harrows said smoothly, expression slightly irritated as he glared at Inara.

Lady Harrow slapped Inara hard. "What did I tell you of wasting time," she pinched Inara's chin, "One more complaint and you will be flogged!"

Inara nodded, ignoring the pain of the slap as relief flooded through her. Keeping her eyes downcast, she hurried out of the room; her legs trembling with the effort. Without a glance behind, she dashed until reaching the kitchens, her legs giving out as Annie exclaimed at the sight of her.

                                                                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~

  It had taken some coaxing from Annie to get Inara to talk. The girl had gone pale white, her hands trembling from nerves. "Now, tell me what happened, child." 

Inara fought back the tears, her voice quivering. "Oh, Annie…he tried to, Lord Harrow, he tried to…to." 

Annie stroked her arm in a comforting gesture. "Oh, dear, that…_hundan_! I had hoped after all this time. Why now?"   

Inara gave a nervous laugh. "Annie, he owns me. It doesn't matter why. The damn law is on his side. I am only a slave. Only a slave."

Inara suddenly took hold of Annie, desperation in her eyes, shaking hands digging into the older woman's shoulders. "How long do I have to wait for the contact?" 

Annie gave a quick thought to the questions, only a few hired maids were busy with the dinner preparation. Lowering her voice, the cook answered. "They say no more than a week."

"I can't wait that long, he'll…he'll want to. It has to be sooner!" Inara pleaded, ignoring the curious glances from the maids.

Annie motioned for her to hush, noticing the attention they were causing. "I'll try, honey, but ya gotta calm down."

"But what can I do?" Inara contested desperately. "What if he tries again?"

"Just try to avoid him. Do ya work quickly from now on. But it'll be soon, I promise you that. Just hang in there, child." Annie reassured, patting her arm. "Annie James always keeps her word."

                                                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~

  Three Days Later

 The following days had gone by quickly, at least to Inara. She didn't know if it was from relief that she had managed to avoid Lord Harrow's attention or if it was from the anticipation of the go ahead from Annie's contact. The thought that she would be free from this life, without fear of punishment, made Inara happier than she had been in her whole life. Maybe it was because she had lived such a miserable two years that she'd forgotten how it felt.

She did her chores quickly, ignoring the pain from the back breaking work. They brought her one step closer to freedom. Finishing the hallway and parlor room, Inara snuck into the kitchen to have a quick talk with Annie.

Inara was in luck, the cook was alone. Annie was busy kneading dough, her hands and arms covered in powder. Glancing up, the old woman beamed at Inara. Leaving her work aside, she checked to make sure no one was near. "It came!" 

Inara tried to contain her excitement. "It did! When, how?"

"Just got it in last night. In two days you'll meet the contact at a location. He'll then take you to Colin Foster."

Inara laughed, her eye sparkling with joy, hugging the old woman fiercely. "Oh, Annie, thank you! You're the best!"

Annie fussed at the attention, swatting Inara's arm. "Annie James always keeps her word. Don't thank me; thank the good lord, honey. He's the one that's helping you." 

"Soon. I can't believe it!" Inara said, dusting off the powder from her uniform. Soon she would taste freedom again. Soon.

                                                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC- Chapter Two: A Way of Dying 

Feedback: The good, the bad and the ugly or Reavers will be sent.

Kiddin' *winks*

Translations:

Hundan-Bastard

Tamade-Mother Fucker

Tchen wah- Bitch


	3. Chapter II: A Way of Dying

Chapter Two: A Way of Dying 

By Cassandra E

Warning: Rating R- Rape/violence in first scene.

A/Notes: I tried to find a way around the warning above, but the story writes itself. So please forgive if I offend anyone. Colin Foster and Ian Black are new characters, so they belong to me. So does Annie James. Thank you to all who reviewed so far, I must be doing something right. To Visionary, I cracked up at your comment-*depressing plot wise* I must say you are right; it was done on purpose so far. You'll see my point for it as the story progresses. Although, I must say this is the last chapter that Inara will truly suffer in. I hate doing this to her. Ch. 3 on up…a little happier. And many thanks to Neroli; I am so glad you're my beta!    

~~~~~~~~~~~   

 The Next Day

   It was late into the evening, all the hired servants had left; the slaves were all in their sleeping quarters.  Lord and Lady Harrow, along with Jeremiah, had left for a ball given at the Lord Asano's Estate. Inara had stayed with Annie in kitchen, helping her clean up the day's work. The cook had entertained Inara with tales of her youth, along with memories of her husband, Henry. Inara enjoyed the way Annie had drawn her in, her mind captivated with the stories. When Annie had tried to pry a little on Inara's past she had said very little, changing the topic. The old woman, wise in her years, understood Inara's reluctance. Trust wasn't an easy thing to come by, especially these days, where the Alliance government could buy anyone's word at a price. Afterwards Annie had snuck some more food to Inara, a fare of toast and purloined ham.

"I am turnin' in now. You best git on. I'll be gettin' ya things ready for tomorrow." Annie said. Both women had kept silent on escape, not wanting to tempt fate or luck.

Inara smiled at her friend. "I will. I just need to turn down the light in the parlor room." 

"Best be careful now." 

"Yes, Annie."

Inara watched her friend depart as she stood up from the wooden stool. She turned the lights off, leaving the kitchen in darkness. Making her way through the house, Inara brushed off a sudden chill that came over her. Reaching the parlor room, she dimmed the lights. The low glow of light cast sinister shadows across the room, rubbing her arms again, Inara backed out slowly closing the doors. Giving a quiet sigh, she made her way back to the kitchen that would lead her to the slave's quarters.      

Passing one of the guest rooms, Inara didn't notice that the door was slightly opened. Tired from the day's work, she didn't notice the hand grabbing her until it was too late. She gave a short cry but was forcefully pulled into the room and thrown against the richly carpeted floor. The room was dark; the tall outline of a man closing the door shut. Inara heard the click signaling the door locking, pure terror gripping her as she stood up. The man turned around, his hand flicking the light on. The bright glare made Inara close her eyes, but she knew who it was either way. She opened her eyes again to face Lord Harrow's smiling face, but his eyes said another thing. Apparently, he had retired from the ball early and slipped into the house unnoticed. Waiting for her, to finish what he had started.

"You really shouldn't have done that, at the library. It was very…displeasing." Lord Harrow stated coldly. 

"Please, don't do this!" Inara pleaded. She tried to run, but he caught her easily. There was no where to run, no where to hide, she was trapped. This couldn't happen to her, not now when she so close to her freedom. Inara raked her nails against his face, peeling back skin. Lord Harrow cried out in pain as he hit her, the blow knocking her to the ground. Inara blinked back the dizziness, trying to get up, but was impeded when Lord Harrow placed his booted foot at her neck. "Be good and it'll be good for you."    

Inara began to cry, nodding weakly.

"Say it!" Lord Harrow demanded with sadistic pleasure at her tears.

"I'll be good." Inara managed to cough out between sobs. Lord Harrow removed his foot from her throat as he began to undo his trousers, removing his holster first. When he lifted Inara's skirt up, she fought once more. Slamming her fists against him, raking her nails across his face, screaming as she tried to kick him. Lord Harrow backhanded her, over and over again until all Inara felt was the pain between her legs and then nothing.

                                                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~    

   She woke up sore and her head ached fiercely. Inara moved and groaned at the pain the movement had caused her. Taking notice that she was on a bed, Inara sat up slowly. Something had happened, but she couldn't remember. Why did she hurt so much? Inara looked down, her skirt was torn and her legs, they were bruised. She touched her face, feeling it swollen. The ache between her legs grew more pronounced, Inara inched the skirt upwards, until it reached her thigh. When she saw the blood, the memory of what happened came back in a rush. Inara sobbed heavily in denial, this couldn't have happened. Why now? Why, when she was so close to escaping? Why? She began to shiver uncontrollably as she vaguely came to terms with her ordeal. Why did he take it away, when his whole family had taken so much from her? Why? 

Inara suddenly felt the bed move, terror gripping her once more. Not again! When she felt a hand on her shoulder, Inara flinched, quickly sliding off the bed. Lord Harrow chuckled at her action. "It could have been better though, my dear. But it doesn't matter, you did well." 

A cold rage slithered through her body at the comment. The pains in her body became dull aches, numbing her through. The bed was located across from a fireplace, a brass poker beside it. When Lord Harrow got up from the bed, Inara rushed towards the gleaming object. She held it tightly in her hands, snarling at him. "Don't you come near me! You piece of _gose_! I'll kill you."

"Ah, temper, my dear. I like that." Lord Harrow said pleased, "Slaves are always the best. Always have to do what they're told. Put that down, my dear." 

"Go to hell, you _tamade__!_ Step any closer and I'll kill you!" Inara shouted fiercely, her whole body shivering.

Lord Harrow narrowed his eyes in displeasure, he hurried over to her and Inara swung the poker between his legs. It had helped matters that he was naked from the waist down, his clean white shirt unbuttoned. He groaned loudly at the impact. Inara swung the poker at his head, striking with a satisfying thump. As she swung again, he grasped the poker before it struck him. He shoved her backwards, tripping Inara over to the floor. She crawled away, but not before the poker struck her legs. Inara cried out in pain, the action so similar to what her mother had done. The memory of the betrayal fueled her to get away. He struck her again, catching her ankle, this time hearing something crack. Inara screamed in pain, her hand hitting something hard and cold. She looked towards the object; it was the gun holster, flung away as carelessly as Lord Harrow's trousers. Reaching for the gun, her hands fumbling with the latch until it broke free. Just as Lord Harrow raised the poker for a final blow to her head, he paused as Inara aimed the gun at him.    

She had turned around awkwardly, but the gun was aimed directly at him. He began to laugh at the sight of her on the ground with his gun pointed at him. It was a sight Joseph never thought he'd see, especially from a slave. "Put that down, slave." 

The gun felt strange in her hands, but Inara didn't waver. Her mind numb with only the sense of survival coherent, for if she did, he would kill her and if he didn't, she would die any way. Looking him straight in eyes, she declared calmly, "Never again."  Her hand pulled the trigger and the shot rang like an explosion, catching the stunned Lord Harrow in the face. The shot had blown away half his skull, killing him instantly, body falling to ground. But Inara couldn't stop, so she kept shooting at the body until the barrel clicked empty. Realizing what she had done, Inara flung the gun away from her. The whole night's ordeal was too much for her, so she screamed until she passed out from the pain of her injuries.

                                                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Inara felt someone gently nudging her to awareness. Everything hurt, every single part of her body ached. She reluctantly opened her eyes, her fuzzy vision revealing Annie's worried face. "Oh, my child, look at you."

"Annie? What happened?" Inara asked with confusion in her eyes. When she caught sight of Lord Harrow's body, everything came back to her. She began to tremble and cry again. "He…he, _tianna_, what have I done? Annie…."  

"There, there, 'Nara. I am gonna help you. Don't you worry none!" Annie said firmly, shaking Inara slightly. "But you gotta calm down, you hear. We got to move fast."

"How did you know? I mean how did you get in? The door…it was…" Inara said voice shaky. Looking around she saw an outline of a woman by the door way. Saffron stepped forward, her usual sneer gone, expression impartial to the scene before her. "I heard the screams. Tried to opened the door, but it was locked. So I went to find the master keys. Annie came with me."

"Saffron, make sure all that racket didn't wake any of the slaves or guards." Annie ordered her. Surprisingly, she went without comment, her skirts swishing behind her. Annie took off Inara's cap to check for injuries, the bruising had gotten worse. "Oh, dear." 

"Annie, they're going to…kill me. I killed him, Annie, I killed him. Because he…raped me. I tired to get…" Inara didn't finish as the tears spilled free once more. 

"No one is gonna do nuthin' to you. You'll just be leavin' sooner, that's all. Now can you stand?" Annie stated furrow furthered creased.

"I think…so. I think he broke my ankle." Inara responded weakly.

"Gorram pig!  Here, I'll help you. Give me your hand." 

Inara took hold of Annie's arm, wincing at the pain. She almost fell down, but Annie's grip was strong. They managed together until they had left the room. Saffron was just returning from her errand, noting the struggles of the two women, she took Inara's other arm. Between the three of them, they were able to arrive at kitchen. Leaning on the counter and with the help of Saffron, Inara was able to sit on one of the stools, grimacing as the pain between her legs flared again. 

"Both of you stay put. I need to send word to my contact. Tell him things have changed." Annie declared as she tugged on her cloak around her. "Try to clean her up a bit." The old woman was soon rushing out as fast as she could. The only sound in the kitchen was Inara's unsteady breathing. Saffron studied her thoughtfully, "I am surprised you had the guts to kill him."

Inara was startled by the comment, flinching at the sound. Fighting against the wave of dizziness that threatened to take over, Inara closed her eyes for a minute. "Why? Why are you helping me?"    

"It's business, hon." 

"What do you mean?" Inara asked puzzled.

"Come on, Inara, it was all a play. Money was really good. But you ruined that. Although I can't blame you. I hated that _tamade_, itched to the do the honors myself. But like I said business." Saffron answered plainly. "I guess I should get you cleaned up. You look terrible. I'll be back."

Watching Saffron leave, Inara felt herself drift off, her eyes growing heavy. She snapped awake when Saffron began to dab a wet cloth on her forehead, the cut stinging at the coolness. Inara let her; too fatigued to do anything else. It was an unspoken truce between the two women; neither said a word, their rivalry forgotten for the time being. "Thank you." Inara said quietly. Saffron nodded in silent acknowledgement.

                                                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~        

   An hour had gone by and still Annie had not returned. Saffron had made a special tea, to help dull the pain. She managed to clean Inara up, bandaging any open cuts. Then she had made Inara elevate her leg, the ankle had swollen black and blue. Inara was worried, even a bit groggy from the tea, but her stomach still twisted in knots at the thought of Lady Harrow's return, along with Jeremiah. It twisted further at the thought of what would happen to her if she was still here when they came back. Inara shuddered and prayed, like Nana made her do when she was little. She was so lost in her desperate pleas that she didn't hear the back kitchen door bang open. Both women gave a jump at noise, but relief soon crossed Inara's face when she noticed Annie's plump figure in the kitchen. The old woman was frazzled, Inara could tell by the look of her, her breath coming in pants due to her rush.

"It's done. I almost didn't make it, but it's done. He's waiting beyond the back gate. Knocked out the guards, but you must hurry. I already gave him your things. A few clothes, some food, a blanket to keep you warm." Annie said, ruffling through the coat room where the hired help left their belongings. "Here take this."

Inara gently took the russet wool cloak with a hood. "Annie, thank you."

Annie hushed her, but her eyes were watery. "I once had a daughter, but she died of a sickness, lingered on for days on end. How I wished I could have helped her! I couldn't do a thing, just watch her waste away. But I am able to help you now.  'Nara, promise me you'll get over this! You're too bright and too good to let this scar you. Let it make you stronger. That way, he won't win. He won't take that away from you." 

The old woman gave Inara a fierce hug, Inara embracing back just as hard. She felt a knot form in her throat and her eyes watered again, but she didn't let them fall. She gave Annie a weak smile, and a sincere. "I promise."

"That a girl. You leave here and never look back." Annie said, "Saffron, help me out."

Saffron hadn't said a word since she had served Inara the tea. The would-be Companion moved over to help Inara up, along with Annie on her other side. Just as before they made their way out back, crossing the slave quarters to the back gate, where the grocer made his deliveries. A man stood by it, average height, dressed in plain clothes with a long brown leather coat. The man nodded as he caught sight of the three women, rushing over to help them. Inara flinched away as he neared her, but Annie reassured her. "He's a good man, 'Nara. This here is Ian Black. He's gonna take you to Colin Foster, both are good men. I vouch for them. You'll be safe. You'll be free, bao bei."

Inara nodded, her face still full of doubt. "Ok." She couldn't trust many people, but she knew she could trust her friend's word.

Ian gave her a friendly smile, nothing dark hidden in his honest gray eyes. "I got a cart, just lay down real quiet. We'll have to hurry, if we want to make it to the docks before sunrise_. Dong Ma?"_

"I understand." 

Ian gently took hold of her; Inara leaned against him, fighting the urge to shudder. Giving one last heartfelt look to her friend and Saffron, she went ahead. Never looking back as Ian helped her in the cart. As she lay down, she let one tear slid down her cheek. 

                                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~                                                       

    Inara had fallen asleep to the calm sway and clattering of the cart. Thankfully, it was dreamless one, where only the blanket of healing sleep took over. When Ian had lightly woken her up later on, Inara blinked back the dark spots in her vision. Her mouth was dry and the bruising pain returned with a force. "Are we here?"

Ian nodded. "We are. How are you feelin'? Annie said you were…banged up." 

"Everything hurts, especially my ankle." 

"I will git a doc to give ya a check up." Ian said, "Let me help you up. Put your cloak on, just in case." 

Inara fumbled with the cloak until Ian helped her with it. Nauseous, Inara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

"You alright?" Ian asked voice concerned. "You lookin' mighty green there."

"I am fine. Where are we meeting him?" Inara questioned.

"At the hotel, The Three Maidens," he said pointing to the establishment across from them. "I am gonna sign you in. After Colin git's here, I'll leave."

Inara smiled gratefully. "Ok." Pushing herself out gingerly, she grabbed hold of Ian's arm as they crossed the road to the hotel. 

                                                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    Almost immediately after arriving at the hotel and being checked into her room, Inara had fallen asleep again. The doctor that Ian had fetched was a kind old man with white hair and light blue eyes. He had been horrified at her injuries, but he tended them quickly, only prying at how she felt when he patched the gashes up. He had advised against sleeping right away, since she had a severe concussion, however he had given her a draught for the pain. The doctor, called Andy, had also set the fractured ankle in a splint, telling her not to do any serious walking for at least three weeks. 

When Inara woke up again, she felt slightly better. The pain had dulled from the deep ache of before. She gradually sat up in the bed, her heart pounding when she saw the stranger across from her. He was very handsome with dark brown shaggy hair brushing the nape of his neck and a shadow of stubble. Inara couldn't discern the color of his eyes, since the light in the room was dimmed, but they were welcoming.

"How are you feeling?" The man asked, his voice tinged with an accent.

"Who are you? Are you…where's Ian?"

"He left. My name is Colin Foster, Miss…?"

Inara was taken aback, not used to the sound of her surname. It had been so long that it had been used, at the Harrow Estate; even her first name was hardly mentioned.

"Serra. Inara Serra." 

"Very well, Inara, now back to my previous question, how are you feeling?" 

"Better." Inara answered truthfully. 

Colin smiled, leaning slightly back into the chair. "That's good to hear. I must say, the doc was worried for you. You were hurt badly."

Inara looked away, the shame of the night before coming back to her. "I…" 

"Don't worry, you have nothing to explain." Colin reassured. "We'll be leaving in a half hour. There's a transporter that's heading back to Shadow. You ever heard of it?"

"Vaguely. Are you from there?"

Colin shook his head. "No, I hail from the planet Osiris."

Inara frowned. "But I thought you were an Independent? How is it that you…I mean, Osiris is a core planet. It was one of the first that joined the Alliance in the war." 

"My family and I had a few differences. It's probably why we're not on speaking terms right now." Colin said with a sheepish grin. 

"I am sorry." Inara said.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew my family. Any way, just purchased some land there, a ranch. Once we're there, I'll get you settled in. Any type of trade you do specially?" 

"I can cook, clean, my sewing isn't that good." Inara listed on her fingers. 

Colin shifted forward again, noticing the way Inara flinched at his movement. "I don't mean your slave work, what did you do beforehand?" 

Inara laughed weakly, the shame running deep in her skin. "My mother wanted me too…I wanted to be a teacher. If I would have had one year, I would've been able to register at a Career Academy. But I was…sold."

Colin studied her considerately, his stare making Inara uncomfortable. "What?" 

"Just wondering, how are you with children?"

Inara shrugged in puzzlement. "I wouldn't know. I was an only child."

Colin tilted his head slightly, the corners of his mouth turning up. "I am assuming you can read, add, subtract, the basics, right."

"Yes." 

"How would you feel about being a teacher? Nothing big, mind you. The town's school teacher married someone off world, so it's lacking in a replacement."

Inara felt a shard of hope rush through her. "If I did, where would I be living?"

Colin sighed. "That's the problem. If you do stay in Shadow permanently, or at least for the time being; I got to wait and see how the Alliance is going to handle the situation. I can't trust that anyone won't turn you in. So for the first few months you'll have to stay with me."

"What are saying?" Inara asked brown eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Colin gave quick laugh. "Inara, it's not what you're thinking. I am not that kind of man; you have my word on that. I have a son, Jacob, he's four now. Mother passed…away a while back. I need…he's quite the hand full. He needs some mothering and I can't give that to him. The ladies from the church have been stopping by, taking turns with the cooking and such. But it isn't enough; he needs someone constant for the time being. 

"Why don't you remarry than?" Inara countered.

Colin's smile disappeared. "Now that would solve all my problems, wouldn't it? That's why I would be presenting you as my wife. It would be your cover. People have a tendency to be suspicious of new folk; no one would suspect a supposedly married couple."

 "I would have a separate room?"                       

"Yes." 

"With a lock. A good one?" Inara asked.

"If that's what you wanted."

"I would have the key, no copies." 

"Well, yes. It wouldn't be any other way." Colin answered bemused.

"And a gun. I want a gun." Inara stated firmly, eyes determined.     

"And do you know how to handle one? It's a hazard if you don't. I wouldn't want an accident to happen." Colin said brow arched, understanding all the demands now. His hazel eyes dimmed at the _tamade_ who had done this to her, caused her act this way.  

"I need a gun, if you would show me how, I can have one?"

"We can work that out. Anything else?" he asked, standing up from the chair, "I wouldn't want to leave anything out."     

Inara thought for a moment, brow creased. "I can leave anytime I want, you won't stop me?"           

"It's your freedom, Inara. I won't hold you back from anything. You have my word."    

"Words are easily broken." Inara said plainly.

"You're right, but during times like these, that's all that is really left." Colin said as he stood by the foot of the bed. Inara was silent for a few minutes, her hands on her lap as she studied her hands. They were still rough and dry. A scar, like the ones on her back from the flogging. Like the ones on her legs and her soul. A tribute to her years in enslavement, healing but never fading. Colin Foster seemed sincere, but she wasn't sure she could trust him or anyone. Inara was about to refuse when she remembered Annie's words.         

_You're too bright and too good to let this scar you. Let it make you stronger. That way, he won't win. He won't take that away from you." _

Taking a deep breath, Inara looked up. "I'll do it, if you keep your word."

Colin grinned. "You have it." 

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 As the transporter took off, Inara peeked out the window by the mess hall. She saw Sihnon disappear until it was a little speck in the huge ocean of black. A heavy burden slipped off of her and Inara felt better, despite her injuries. Colin had gone to talk with the pilot on their arrival time on Shadow. Gazing out in the black, with only its gleaming stars and far away planets as company, Inara felt free, truly free. She swore right there, in her seat by the mess hall, that no one would ever again take it from her. They could take everything else, but her freedom, that was hers and it would be that way from now on. 

TBC-Chapter Three: Sanctuary

Feedback very welcomed! Or it's Blue Hands for you! *winks*

(Seriously, let me know what you think…etc.)                                                     


	4. Chapter III: Sanctuary

**Chapter Three: Sanctuary**

By Cassandra E

A/Notes: In Heart of Gold, Nandi stated that she left the Guild long before Inara did and Inara rented the shuttle from Mal around 2516, so that's where I made my conclusion for what happens further on in the chapter. Around this year 2514, River decides to go the Academy and Mal hires Kaylee making her a part of the crew, Bester is fired. The two previous years, 2512-13 when Inara was at the Harrow Estate, Mal bought Serenity, despite Zoë's doubt on his purchase. Wash and Bester were hired to get Serenity space ready. I watched Heart of Gold again, and try as I might; they never revealed the name of the moon Nandi was on. So I am leaving it to you're imagination. Feedback, please? Next chapter will take place in present 2517-Mal and crew make an appearance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**2514- A Year Later**

  "Ok, class, remember that those assignments are due next Monday. Make sure to study on this week's lessons because there might be a test." Inara announced to her students. A collective moan, "Yes, Mrs. Foster", rang throughout the class room as they began to file outside. The students ranged from five years to twelve, all given separate assignments and lessons, depending on their age group. About a month after arriving on Shadow, Colin had situated Inara into her new life as a teacher. It had helped in taking her mind off her ordeal, although the nightmares began soon after. At first, Colin had knocked on her door when she had woken up screaming. Concerned, he would ask her how she was and Inara would answer that she was fine. He had stopped knocking after the second week; even though Inara heard his footsteps stand at her door until she fell asleep again.

He had kept his word, giving her all that she asked for. He was respectful of her space, quickly backing off when he leaned in too close during their shooting lessons. Colin never ordered her around, always asking her opinion on some matter of the ranch. It was refreshing to Inara, being treated like a human being and not some piece of property. His son, Jacob, had taken to her like water, eyes sparkling in a child's adoration when she walked in a room. Inara had also taken easily to caring for the shy boy, although she learned soon enough that it was a ploy to trick his unsuspecting victims. Colin was right, he was a handful, the memory of chasing him around the ranch to give him a bath still made Inara smile.

""Nara, time to go home!" Jacob beamed as he got out of his seat. He had turned five last month; today was his first day of school, although he had always accompanied her during classes. His light brown hair stirred out of place when he ran up to her desk. He reached over for the cane that leaned against the desk. It was made of oak, beautifully crafted, Colin had it made for her three months after she got to Shadow. Although Inara had followed the doctor's order on the recuperation period of her broken ankle, it hadn't healed properly. So she now walked with a slight limp, the cane re-enforcing her step. At first she had balked at the use of it, pride and the memory of her mother taking a great part in her refusal. For some unknown reason, Colin had known how she would react. So when little Jacob, happy face beaming, had given her the cane as a gift, Inara lost the battle before it had even begun. It had been one of the rare arguments she had with Colin afterwards, although she had lost that one too.

"Yes, it is. So how did you like school, Jake?" Inara asked, taking the cane gently from him. Standing up, she picked up her lesson plans, placing them in her bag. Her hair had grown a few inches, brushing lightly on her collarbone, regaining its lost luster.

"Oh, I like it, 'Nara! Do you think pa is coming home tonight?" 

"Maybe, he said that it would take him a week, but he might make it back sooner." Inara answered, biting her lower lip. Colin went away when word came of someone who needed help. He never gave her the details on the operation and Inara was never curious enough to ask. It was dangerous, since the Alliance was now taking more notice of escaping slaves and the smuggling going rampant throughout the 'verse. She knew enough, that the operation was an expansive network connecting and reaching far into some border planets, where the risk of Reaver attacks was much higher than near the Core or central planets.

"Let's go, _bao__ bei."_ Inara said. Before taking hold of his hand Inara quickly checked the special pocket sewn into her skirt. The pistol was small, containing six rounds, a simple design for easy handle. The firearm had become a part of her, an extension of her body. Although she didn't like the feel of it in her hands, she did feel safer with it. And that's why she never parted with it, even in her sleep. Jacob helped her carry her bag as she locked the school room. The school was located right in the middle of town, along with the church. Stores lined across with it, along with the Golden Horn Saloon. The colony was slowly recuperating from the war, but that didn't stop people from being suspicious of new comers, even though they had accepted Colin's story on his new 'wife'. 

Walking down the small steps, Inara and Jacob made their way to the cart that was tied up there. The young mare, Buttercup, was busy grazing on some nearby grass, her ears perking at the sound of human footsteps. Patting the horse gently, Inara untied the ropes, walking the horse out a bit. Soon after, Inara helped Jacob up in the cart, his short legs swinging above the foot rest. She handed him the cane as she pulled herself up into the seat. Her ankle throbbed at movement, but Inara ignored it as she took the reigns, starting Buttercup at an even trot. Some of the townsfolk waved in greeting as she passed through, Jacob waved back enthusiastically. The people were kind to her; having taken to the soft-spoken teacher quickly. Inara seemed to inspire a strange sort of grace and tranquility to those that came across her. Even the unsavory sort gave her a wide berth, never bothering her, knowing Colin's retaliation would be fierce indeed. 

The afternoon sun was warm without being too hot, a cool breeze lifting Inara's hair around her face. Jacob laughed at the action as he swung his legs about. "You're pretty, 'Nara. Pa thinks so too." 

Inara gave him a bemused smile. "Does he?" 

Little Jake nodded. "Yep."

"How do you know?" Inara asked interest piqued. 

"Because he looks at you all the time. And he's happy. Used to be sad." 

Inara smiled at him, but she was unsettled by the comment. Colin and she had grown close; an enduring friendship had formed. But it was hard; she didn't want to give any wrong impressions, since a part of her knew that she would have to leave one day and when she did, it would be alone. And part of her didn't feel she was able to respond back, even if she felt the same way. It was always at the back of her mind, giving her a perpetual sorrowful expression. Shadow had been a wonderful haven, a new beginning and Inara never wanted to leave. 

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Upon arriving at the Foster Ranch, Inara noticed the figure of Frank Reynolds. The old man was nearing sixty, but he still gave the impression of youth. He now owned the ranch nearby, after his sister-in-law died. His nephew had gone off to war, fighting with the Independents, and never returned after receiving news that his brother, sister and mother had passed away during an Alliance raid. But Frank was old and despite youthful appearances, couldn't get the ranch back on its feet, at least not by himself. So Colin hired him to check on Inara and Jacob while he went away, to oversee that the ranch was running smoothly.

Inara brought the cart to a stop as she greeted Frank. "Frank, hope you weren't waiting long."

"Nope Mrs. Foster, how did the ole' teachin' go?"

"It was fine, Frank. Any word on Colin?" Inara asked as he helped her down from the cart. Jacob had taken off quickly to the stables, school books forgotten. "Forgive him." Inara motioned to the running boy. 

"I reckon it's alright, Mrs. Foster. Boys will be boys." 

"That's true."

Frank scratched his head, pondering Inara's previous question. "Fraid not, Mrs. Foster. No wave has come in yet. I wouldn't worry; Mr. Foster knows how to handle himself. I caught ya two rabbits, plump ones, great for stew."

"Thank you any way. I hope you can stay for dinner." Inara offered. 

"Oh, I reckon I can. You are one hell of a cook. Why did ya think I caught them for ya?" Frank answered, dark blue eyes gleaming.     

                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Inara was busy cleaning up the kitchen, letting the pans soak before washing them. During dinner, Frank had regaled Inara and Jacob with tales of his youth, along with stories of his nephews and nieces, especially of the oldest one, Malcolm, the one who had gone to war. She enjoyed the stories since she had reread all of her books. Every once in a while, Colin would bring a new one back from his travels, but once again Inara would quickly finish it.  So she liked listening to Frank's stories, even if they were repeated or greatly embellished, his performances always making Jacob and her laugh.

While she washed the dishes, she softly sang a war ballad that Frank had sang one evening a while back. Jacob was on the floor, playing with his toys, even though his eyes were starting to droop from sleep.

_"Take me out to the black tell them I ain't comin' back. Burn the land and boil the sea, you can't take the sky from me."_ She paused as she heard the galloping of a horse stopping near the front. Her muscles tensed as she motioned for Jake to come behind her. Inara had trained herself to recognize Colin's footsteps, counting in between the falling of the next footstep. Colin was a tall man, so his strides were longer and footsteps shorter. This time Inara couldn't tell, the footsteps were rushed as they stomped up the stairs. Inara quickly pulled out the firearm, cocking the hammer and aiming it at the door way that lead through the living room. 

"Inara! Inara! Where are you?" Colin called entering the house. Inara sighed in relief, lowering the gun and putting the safety back on. Jacob gave a cry of joy as he ran to find his father. Colin had almost made his way into the kitchen when the little boy launched himself at him. Colin grabbed him and lifted him the air. "How's my boy? You are behaving for Inara?" The last was directed at her, but there was something in his gaze that told Inara something wasn't right. 

Inara swallowed back nervously, biting her lip in the process. "He was fine. He started his first lesson today."

Colin gave a low chuckle, brushing his son's hair lightly. "How was that, partner?"

Jacob, enjoying the attention, began to tell his father about his day. Colin listened attentively, interrupting when due. Inara's heart warmed at the picture of father and son, mixed with her own yearnings. Her mind was bursting with questions on what had happened but she set the urge aside, letting them have their moment. 

"I am going to put him to bed." Colin said, despite his son's protests.

Inara nodded, coming up to them and kissed Jake goodnight, ruffling his hair gently. "Sweet dreams, bao bei."

Her eyes met with Colin's in questioning, but they didn't give anything away. They both left kitchen and Inara stood still until she heard their footsteps up the stairs. She returned to washing the dishes, her mind barely processing the chore. What could have happened? Because something sure as hell did. Inara was a natural at reading people, the skill came easily to her, so she knew something was off.  Just as she was finishing Colin came back down, his body weary.

Inara put the dish down. "What happened?"

Colin sighed deeply, trying to find the words as he ran a hand through his hair. He grimaced at the action; it was then that Inara noticed the dark stain near his shoulder. Inara gasped out loud, rushing over to him. "What happened? Why are you hurt?"

"It's nothing, bullet went straight through. A doc' already cleaned it up for me." 

"I don't understand…how then?" Inara asked her dark brown eyes wide. 

"Ran into a little trouble. But I need you to sit down, there's something I need to tell you." 

Inara sat down at table, the knot in her stomach grew worse. "What is it?"

"They found a trail leading to you."

Inara closed her eyes to hide her fear. She knew who he was referring to. After her escape, The Harrow family had wanted blood, but it had been a while before they figured who had done the deed. The investigation was mucked up due to some evidence that had gone 'missing'; Inara had a feeling that she had Annie to thank for that. But half a year ago, they had found out it had been the slave called Inara. Colin had his contacts keeping an eye out for any new updates on the search; the trail had been cold until now.

"To Shadow?"

Colin nodded, his voice was gruff. "Apparently the son, Jeremiah, is hell bent on capturing you, so he has the Alliance by their tails. Money talks as the saying goes."

"How long do I have…before they arrive?"

"Tonight. They should be arriving late tomorrow afternoon. I already have a place for you. A woman, Nandi; she runs a brothel called the Heart of Gold." At the horrified look on Inara's face, he quickly added, "It's not what you're thinking, Inara. So get that look off your face. I helped Nandi in the past with some of her girls, she's a good woman. Her place is out back in one of the border moons; population isn't that big, you'll be safe there. Nandi's a good woman, she'll treat you well." 

Inara frowned, shaking her head. "What about you? My trail leads them to you. What about Jacob?"

"He'll leave in the morning; Frank's taking him someplace safe. And I'll be fine."

Inara got up, reaching for her cane. She tried to keep the growing panic from her voice, "You can't stay, Colin. You have no idea…what that family is capable of. And Alliance…you know how the Alliance are. You fought them in that damn war." 

Colin gently took hold of her shoulders; he stood over her by a few inches. "I'll be fine, Inara. We knew this could happen. I have…grown to care for you and hate this as much as anything."

Inara pulled back slightly, made uncomfortable by his comment. "What are you saying?" 

Colin studied her a moment, after she pulled back. Inara could've sworn there was disappointment or regret reflecting back, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. "I am saying that I love you. But I know you're not ready for that."

"Colin, I…" Inara began sadly.

"Don't, let's leave it at that. Maybe under different circumstances, but…you best get your things ready." Colin said turning away from her. "You leave in twenty minutes."

"Can I see…can I say goodbye to Jacob?"

"It's best that you don't. I don't want him to wake up. You understand…"

Inara nodded. She walked past him, making her way to her room which was located on the first floor, past the living room, around the corner. She fought back the tears that threatened to spill as she quickly packed her things in a carpet bag. A few sets of clothes, personal toiletries, extra rounds for the firearm, along with her favorite novel, a photo of Jacob, Colin and Inara, taken at a church picnic. She tenderly slipped the photo in her book, snapping the bag shut. Inara put on the dark brown cloak that Annie had given her a year ago. Taking one last look, she closed the door, strangely feeling as if she was closing yet another chapter in her life.

                                                           ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

  They had taken one of the three other horses in the stable. The young stallions name was Light Foot, as he was the fastest one of them all. Colin had opted out of taking the cart, given that he didn't want any tracks left behind. So he secured Inara's belongings to the saddle, along with her cane. She rode behind him, hands wrapped tight around his waist as they took the back trails that led to the loading docks.

Colin reigned Light Foot to a stop, the horse neighed in protest. Stepping down, he reached up to help Inara. He held on a little longer than necessary, letting her go as he caught sight of a man. "Eamon."

A rotund man with a jolly face waved back. He was stepping out of his vessel, calling out, "Colin, this here the pretty lady you need help with?"

"Yes, Molly Anders." Colin lied easily; paying no attention to Inara's inquiring look.

Eamon tipped his hat as he shook both of their hands vigorously. "Pleased to meet you, Miss Anders." 

"Likewise, Mr…."

"Just call me Eamon, Miss, Eamon will do just fine."

Colin handed him a paper. "These are the coordinates to the moon, thank you for helping me with this. Miss Anders' sister had gotten mighty sick, doc' says she won't make it to the end of the month."

"Here are her things," Colin unloaded the horse, handing the bag to Eamon and the walking stick to Inara. "If you'll give us a moment."

"No problem, Colin. I am taking off in ten minutes; it should take us a 'bout a week to get there."  Eamon walked back to the vessel, leaving them alone.

Colin turned back to Inara, his voice gruff. "I guess this is…you take care of yourself." He took two pouches from his coat and handed them to her. "One of them is for any spending you need to do. It should hold for the year, maybe a little more. Along with the money, I am giving you three identification cards with the proper papers. Different alias in case you need to run again. The other bag contains a vial of poison, fatal in one dose. Out on the border the Reavers have been attacking more often, so if you're boarded…you take it. It's an easier way to die and you don't want to die by their hand. Promise me you will." 

Inara took the pouches, nodding. "I promise. Colin, I…" 

"Don't." Colin stopped her.

"No, I need to say this. I want to thank you for everything you have done for me. I know I have put you in even greater danger than you were before. You and Jacob mean the world to me…I wish things were different. I really do."

"I know, Inara." He leaned over kissing her cheek, the rough stubble grazing her skin. Inara embraced him hard, not wanting to let go, crying softly. "Tell Jake I said goodbye. Tell him I love him. Please, please take care of yourself." Colin gently held her, inhaling her scent, "I'll be fine. And I will tell him."

"I am going to miss you both." Inara said, not lessening her hold. "I am going to miss you so very much."

She finally pulled away, brushing away her tears. "I am sorry; I am acting like such a fool." 

"_Bu,_ you're not. It's not the last time I'll be seeing you. Maybe one day…" Colin said, "We'll find each other again, 'verse isn't that big."

Inara gave him weak smile. "Then I won't say bye. See you later?"

"See you later." 

Inara nodded, forcing her body to walk away to the transporting vessel. She didn't look back, even though she wanted too. But when she did, Colin was already gone.

                                                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A Week Later**

  Inara gave a startled gasp as her stomach flopped when the ship landed. The vessel had shaken a lot during the trip, although Eamon had assured her that it was perfectly normal. She had spent her time in between worrying and pacing around her room. Inara had prayed that Colin and Jacob were alright. She sadly mourned her stay on Shadow, missing her students and the town already. Gathering her things, she walked out of her room. The wooden walking stick tapped lightly across the metal floor as she strode to the opening gate. Eamon was already waiting for her. "Well, here we are, Miss Anders. Hope your sister will be alright." 

_"Xiexie,_ Eamon, for bringing me here." Inara said graciously. The hood of her cloak had slipped off her, but she made no move to put it back in place.

"No problem, any friend of Colin's is a friend of mine. Watch your step." 

Inara stepped out, the noon sun shining brightly, she squinted her eyes against the glare of light. When she reached the ground, Inara waved back to Eamon. He gave one last salute and closed the door. Inara glance around, finding only desert and barren land. Looking ahead, she noticed a house covered in solar sheeting, it was around three stories high, an eyesore, but it fit the description Colin had given her before leaving for the docks the week before. She began to trudge forward, her bag banging lightly against her knee, the dusty ground kicking up as she walked. Nearing the house, she saw a woman standing outside. The woman made a motion in welcome. She was a lovely woman, auburn hair and light blue eyes; she wore a burgundy shift dress with a peach shawl draped over her shoulders. "Are you Nandi?" Inara asked hesitantly.

"Sure am, hon and you must be Inara. Colin said you were pretty. I see he was being too modest. Sorry 'bout not meeting you, our cart broke down last week. The wheel still hasn't been fixed." Nandi responded as she took Inara's bag. "Was your trip alright?"

"Oh, it was fine. Thank you for taking me in." Inara said.

"Don't you worry none. Everyone needs a hand once in a while. This here is the Heart of Gold, it ain't much, but it's mine. My girls are nice and friendly, I don't think you'll have a problem gettin' along with them."

"I don't…I mean I am not a…" Inara began.

"A whore? No, you don't strike me as such. I don't expect you to do anything you don't want. If you can help around the place, cooking and such, I really don't have the patience for it. Colin said you're a teacher. Is that right?" Nandi arched her brow.

"Yes, but…" 

"Well, it's settled, I don't think it'd harm none for the girls to brush up on their letters and numbers and the like. Morning lessons fine with you? 'Cause the place gets busy at night."  
  


"Yes, it's fine, but…" Inara said, slightly tripping on a step.

"Careful, you don't have to be fidgety, _mei__ mei,_ I don't bite. You're safe here. You have my word." Nandi swung the door opened, kicking the dust from the floor in the process. To Inara's surprise, the place was decorated tastefully, Asian and Western blending in together, several women turned to look in interest at the new arrival. Nandi ushered Inara inside, "Welcome to the Heart of Gold."

                                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

**2515- A Year Later**

   Inara gave the side bar one last scrubbing, taking a step back to admire her work. The polished mahogany wood gleamed, she cast an annoyed glare as one of the girls, Helen, was about to put a mug down. Seeing the look, Helen sheepishly smiled. "Sorry Teach."

"Nothing to worry about Helen, just clean up after you're done." Inara said handing her the rag.

"Oh, almost forgot, Miss Nandi asked to see you. For tea." 

_"Xiexie_, Helen."

As she turned to leave, Helen stopped her. "Teach, I was wonderin' 'bout the story you were readin' to the girls the other day."

"Jane Eyre?" 

"Yeah, see I wasn't really gettin' it, so I was wonderin' if you could it explain to me better." Helen said shyly.

"Oh, I would love to. Maybe later, before the late afternoon." Inara said. 

"Thanks, Teach." 

Inara felt slightly giddy; she enjoyed it when one the girls took in interest in their studies. Most of them sat down because Nandi ordered them to, but there were a few who really wanted to be there. As she made her way to Nandi's sitting room, Inara almost ran into a man leaving one the girls' room, Petaline's, if she wasn't mistaken. Rance Burgess gave Inara an insolent once over, a sneer in place that reminded her too much of the deceased Lord Harrow. "Morning, Inara." 

Inara glared at him in disdain, something she had learned from Nandi. "You're in my way, Rance Burgess. Kindly remove yourself."

"Oh, you're a cold one. Bet there's fire beneath that ice." Burgess chuckled as his gaze trailed down her body once more. Soon after Inara's arrival, she'd had the displeasure at meeting the richest man on the moon. When he had tried to force his attentions, Inara had aimed her pistol between his legs, shooting near his thigh, a scant inch away from doing any serious damage. He never bothered her again, although he still enjoyed taunting her. 

"Hardly, although I doubt you'll ever know. Scratch that, there's no doubt. It's a fact." Inara spat out. "Now get out of my way. Unless, you want a repeat performance from before."

A cold rage shone his gray eyes, his hand curled into a fist as if to strike her, but he controlled himself. "So you say, so you say." He moved away, striding pompously out the door. Giving the departing hundan a disgusted look, Inara continued her way to Nandi's room. The older woman was sitting on a pillow, pouring tea from a delicate china tea kettle to little tea cups. She rested the kettle on the black lacquered table as she heard Inara open the door. Bowing slightly, Inara walked in, slipping her shoes off. "Nandi."

_"Mei mei_, what took you so long?"

Inara sighed heavily. "Rance Burgess. He's trouble, Nandi. I would be careful in the future."

"You don't have to tell me that, Inara. I knew that the first gorram second that son a bitch walked through my door. You handled him fine?" Nandi asked in concern.

"It's interesting how a man will react when his manhood is threatened." Inara said with a grin.

Nandi laughed. "I still can't believe a timid thing like yourself pulled that stunt. Maybe something is beginning to rub off." Inara flushed slightly at the comment. Although her mother had been a whore, she had been discreet about it, at least when Inara was younger. It was different when night after night Inara could hear very clearly the sounds of the girls working; the laughter, moaning pants and the very squeaky bed springs. Inara didn't think of herself as naive, but apparently she was proven wrong. Nandi had taken Inara under her wing, showing her the ways to stand up for herself. Since Nandi had once trained as a Companion she taught Inara some basic self-defense skills in case she was ever in danger, as all Companions were trained in the way of some type of martial arts to keep fit. And day by day, Inara had grown more confident and Nandi saw that change. Although the older women also noticed that Inara still carried a sorrowful look about her. 

"I have an excellent teacher." Inara stated as she kneeled on the floor.

"Can't argue with that. You know, you never told me your story."

"I didn't realize it was necessary." Inara answered.

Nandi raised the cup to her lips. "It isn't, although I hoped maybe our friendship would help open you up. Foster gave me the briefest details, said it wasn't his story to tell."

Inara face perked up at mention of Foster, but just as the emotion appeared it was gone. But not quick enough for Nandi not to catch it, taking a sip, "You love him, don't you."

"Who?"

"Foster. Don't act dumb. Can't fool a former Companion, mei mei. I'm not that old, but I wasn't born yesterday."

Inara shook her head, cursing the blush that sole across her face. "It wasn't like that. He was a good friend."

"Right. Friend, not by the way he spoke of you. Sounded like a man in love and I should know." Nandi scoffed.

"I'll admit I care for him, deeply. But it's difficult. I am…you wouldn't understand."

"Why don't you explain it to me than?" 

"I can't."

Nandi placed the tea cup down. "Inara, everyone has demons, honey, but I have learned that talkin' about them makes them quite a bit less terrifyin'. You have to face the _tamade_ head on, if not you'll spend the rest of your life running until you fall down. Trust me, Inara you don't want to fall down, at least, not by yourself." 

Inara sipped the tea, eyes downcast, biting her lip. After some deep thought, she began her story. "My mother sold me to a trader. Because of the war, money was hard to come by and someone had stolen my mother's savings. Maybe she was blinded by the fear of losing some economic stability, but she sold me any way. Like I was some damn piece of cattle. I was than sold to a rich family, filthy rich, it was hard labor. Everything didn't seem so bad," Inara laughed, "Who am I kidding, it was horrible. One night, my owner, he…he." She began to sob, tears falling freely down her face. Nandi quickly came over to her, holding her gently. "Mei mei, I am sorry, I didn't mean too…" 

"He raped me. And I killed him. I killed him, but he didn't die, Nandi, he didn't die. I see him every damn night in my dreams and he won't die. He won't die." Inara sobbed quietly, "So I can't, there's something broken in me, Nandi, I can't as long as he won't die, I can't move on. I don't know how. I try but I don't know how."

Nandi tenderly brush her hair. "But you will, _mei__ mei,_ you will. You're a strong woman, honey, and you will get through this. And you will be better for it. It's just gonna take time."

Inara pulled away, laughing weakly. "You know, it's funny, my mother wanted me to be a Companion. I might have even met you than. I might have avoided this mess, if I hadn't blotched the interview on purpose. But thinking back on it, I wouldn't change a thing."

"Things happen for a reason. Seems fate knew we had to meet. Who knows what else is in store for you? Don't give up yet, you're special Inara. I knew that the moment I first saw you. You're meant for bigger things."

"My Nana once said that. I never believed her."

Nandi arched a brow, playfully slapping Inara on the arm. "Well, you should start believin'."

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A  Month Later

  It was late into the afternoon and Nandi was getting ready for the night's entertainment. Just as she was about to leave the wave came through. She debated not answering it, but took it any way. 

"Well, fancy hearing from you. You didn't call last week, figured something was up." Nandi said with an amused air. The image of Colin Foster frowned at the comment. "How is she?"

"She's doin' fine, you should try asking her yourself. It'd do her some good." 

"It's best this way."

"I sure hate it when a man decides something for me, most woman do." Nandi commented jadedly. "What's up Foster? Looking a mite tense." 

"One of my contacts says Harrow and the Alliance are headed your way. Might be there in three days tops. You have to get her out of there, ASAP. Tomorrow would be best." 

"You got someone for me?"

"Eamon, the man who brought her there. He's about five hours away from you."

"I'll let her know, although frankly I doubt she'll agree. She's gotten mighty stubborn." Nandi said thoughtfully, "You really should be telling her this."

Colin ignored the last comment. "Wave in three hours, let me know she's ready to go."

"Don't you worry, Foster; I look after all my girls. Inara's no different." The wave cut off and Nandi sat still for a moment. She rolled her eyes at the soft sound of footsteps moving away from her door. "Inara, I know that's you."

Inara walked back to the door, pushing it open. "I just wanted to let you know that the clients are coming in." 

"How much did you hear?" 

"Hear of what?" 

"Inara, we went over this. You do realize eavesdropping isn't really polite."

"Neither is whoring or cursing, but you do them both." Inara snipped. She was angry when she heard that Colin talking to Nandi, refusing to talk to her. She was tired of people deciding things for her, even though she knew Colin had a point. Inara had thought their friendship had gone over that border, apparently that had changed when his feelings for her did. 

"I am assuming you heard all of it, then." 

"I am not going to do it, Nandi. I'm tired of running. The next place, what will it be? A year, or two? I'll always be running. I might as well get it over with."

Nandi stood up, light blue eyes blazing. "Hell, tell me I did not hear that comin' out of your mouth, girl. You shouldn't even be thinking that. What the hell is wrong with you, Inara? That man has risked his life for you, repeatedly, along with countless other people. Is that how you want to thank them?"

Inara was ashamed at her friend's words, knowing she was right. The moment of anger had taken over her good sense. "I am sorry, you're right. I just…I am going to hate leaving the girls and everyone else."

"Hell, honey, I know. I am going to miss you too. But I rather miss you than to know you're dead and who knows what else. But it has to be done. Things happen for a reason, _mei__ mei_. Don't fight against it."

"I know."

Nandi gave her a hug. "You get some sleep now; Eamon should be here by early morning. Get your things ready."

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Next Day, Morning**

  Inara had slept little during the night, tossing and turning. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Lord Harrow's sneering face, soon replaced with his son's. It was clear enough that Jeremiah would never stop his torment of her. So she made a decision, hoping that Colin and Nandi would understand. She had bathed quickly since the water was cold. Dressing in a black skirt that hit her ankles and a light blue fitted blouse, she picked up her bag to leave, her cane supporting her. She glanced once more at her tiny room, wishing she could stay forever, ignoring her guilty conscious at what she was about to do. When she entered the main room she was surprised when all the girls, along with a few boys, were gathered together. Nandi came forward, hugging Inara. "Told the girls and boys that you were leavin' us, they wanted to say their good byes and give you a little something."  

One by one they came forward, saying their goodbyes and thank you's. Some of the girls gave her small trinkets as gifts and gaudy jewelry, but to Inara they were beautiful. Helen came up and gave her a hug, "I am going to miss you, Teach, me and the girls. Gonna miss your stories." And that was the best gift of all. That she had managed to reach them, in any small way. 

"Thank you, all of you, for making me feel at home. I hope one day to repay you. I am really going to miss you all." Inara declared after the good byes were said. "Take care."

Tearfully, she walked away with Nandi accompanying her. This time Eamon had landed closer to the Heart of Gold, making the walking distance shorter. The plump man waved to Inara as she motioned back to him.

"Nandi, I don't know how to thank you." Inara hugged her friend one last time. "Thank so much."

"Nothing to thank, _mei__ mei._ You just keep going on, don't give up. Remember what I said." Nandi said as she pulled a purse from her robe. "The girls and I did a little collecting for ya, figured you needed this more than us. It's not much, but any bit helps."

"I can't take this, Nandi. It's too much." Inara refused. Nandi gave her a scolding glare, placing the purse in her hand. "Take it honey, and don't make me mad again."

Inara reluctantly took the purse. "Fine. See you later, Nandi. Take care when they arrive."

"Oh, I know I will. If I can handle Rance Burgess, I can handle anything. You come by soon, when you're safe. You'll always have a place here." 

She hugged Nandi again before she trekked back to the vessel. It was strange that only a year ago she was getting off and now she was leaving on it again. The purse jangled as she walked, making her feel even worse at what she was going to do. Eamon helped her up with her bag, greeting her cheerfully. Inara looked back to the Heart of Gold; all the girls had come out to wave goodbye, along with Nandi. With a heavy heart Inara waved back one last time, then she walked up the vessel's steps.

                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Inara waited until after they were out of the atmosphere, then began to place her plan in motion. She made her way to the bridge, where Eamon was piloting the ship. "Mr. Eamon."

Eamon turned around startled. "Miss Anders, what can I do for you?"

"I had a change of plans; I need you to take me somewhere else, not to the coordinates Mr. Foster gave you."

Eamon's jolly face scrunched up in a frown. "I don't know about that, Miss Anders, Mr. Foster was pretty specific in getting you there,"

"There was a misunderstanding. I can pay you extra if you take me."

"I don't know, Miss Anders." Eamon reluctantly protested, scratching his balding head. "Where is it that I would be taking you?"

"Londinum. I have to give the news of my sister's death to my family. It would be better if I did it in person." Inara lied smoothly. 

"Aw Miss Anders, I am so sorry about your loss. Hell, I am sure Mr. Foster won't mind." Eamon beamed at her.

Inara burst into a glowing smile, mesmerizing the poor man further. "I knew I could count on you, Eamon. Thank you. You can inform Mr. Foster on the change of plans after my arrival."  She walked back to her room, satisfied with her plans being in action. She was finally taking charge of her life, once and for all. Nandi was right; she couldn't run from her demons forever. It was time she played the same way, only by different set of rules. Nandi and Colin would be furious with her but Inara was content. No one would ever make her cower in hiding again. Never again would she place the people she cared about in danger. If Harrow wanted to spend his life trying to find her, he was going to have his work cut out for him. A new Inara had been born, no longer the shy girl or the beaten slave. And she was here to stay.

                                                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TBC-Chapter Four: Quick Eyes, Quicker Hands.**

Translations:

Bu-No 

Bao bei- Darling or treasure.


	5. Chapter IV: Quick Eyes, Quicker Hands

**Chapter Four: Quick Eyes, Quicker Hands**

By Cassandra E

A/notes: Well, it's time! The year is 2517- Nearing mid September. River, Simon and Book already have been aboard Serenity for about 3 months now. Everything that happened during episodes-Serenity, Train Job, and Bushwacked is the same, only with the absence of one Companion. The shuttle was rented to the Surveyor and his wife, since Inara wasn't there to rent it. It's nearing the episode, Shindig that things start to veer off. I am going to use some of the episode's dialogue, but not all, since the story plays out differently. To Visionary, this chapter's for you, since you asked. And to all who reviewed, Thank you!! To my Beta, Neroli, for keeping me going! 

                                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Two Years Later, 2517-Mid September**

**The Fleming Estate, Persephone**

   A young woman dressed in a maid uniform of black and white, along with a ruffled cap; gracefully walks into the Lady Fleming's quarters. The room was richly decorated in hues of rose and gold. It had style, as the wealthy usually did. But the maid knew it wasn't always true, money didn't always mean good taste. She made the pretense of dusting the vanity while she casually opened the jewelry drawer and dumped its contents into a small pouch under the fold of her skirt. Her neck was already covered in necklaces of gold, silver and white opal pearls, discreetly enclosed under the high collar of her uniform. Lady Fleming had three daughters, all quite plain, but all richly endowed with the same priceless jewelry, which now endowed the maid's skirts quite well. The girl walked out of the room, a slight limp to her walk, not noticeable unless you knew where to look. As she neared the kitchens she bowed to the Lady Fleming. The woman barely gave the maid a second glance as the maid continued her way out the kitchens and to the outside street. She waited for a carriage to pass by, the chopping hooves of the horses stomping down the street. The girl swiftly scurried behind an alley. Making sure no one was looking, she began to undress behind a trash chute. 

  As she slipped out of the maid's uniform, revealing tan fitted trousers, along with a white satin mandarin collar blouse. A brown leather bag sat in a corner by the trash chute with a wooden cane, grabbing the bag she pulled out a dark gray woolen coat and slipped it on. She then proceeded to untie the purses attached to the skirt of the maid uniform, dropping them carefully into the leather bag. The purses made a slight jangling sound as they fell inside. She took off the necklaces, placing them gently inside the bag and zipping the bag shut. The girl scanned her surroundings once more, but only the quiet sounds from the street echoed throughout the alley. Gathering up the uniform, she tossed it into the garbage chute and grabbed hold of the wooden cane and bag. She finally took off the white maid's cap, letting loose long dark black curls reaching her mid back. Inara Serra smiled as she left the alley the opposite way she had come through. She hummed an old war tune, disappearing among the sea of people in Persephone's busting market streets.

                                                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~        

**Santo, O'Hara's Bar and Pool**

       Mal had taken a break from the game of pool after he swiped the money off the slave trader. The _hundan_ still hadn't taken noticed yet. To pass the time till he did, Mal ordered another glass of _Ng Ka Pei_. The barkeep slid the glass across, stopping within Mal's reach. Jayne's whoop of laughter indicated a winning streak, the grumbling of the slave traders following soon after. The murmur of conversations floated around, blending into one another. Mal let his mind wonder also, when he suddenly caught hold of a fragment of a conversation.

"They're saying he's offerin' a very generous reward on her capture. Seems the little bitch knocked off his pa or something. And the best thing is she was his slave. If you get my meaning." 

Mal gave a quick glance to his left, taking notice of the men in conversation. One was skinny and the other a bit bulky, both were ugly as sin. The bulky one was grinning lecherously, spilling his drink in the process. A man sat down blocking the view; he was older than Mal, with graying hair kept long.  "You Malcolm Reynolds?"

"An' what if I am?"

"People talk; say you can get a job done. What do you think of that?" The man asked as he motioned the barkeep for another round.

"I reckon they're right…you'd be?"

"Henry. Ever heard of the Eye of the Beholder?"

Mal chuckled, skewering a glance at the man. "Eye of what?"

"It's a jewel made of some rare substance, myths say who ever has possession of it will be able to know who wishes them harm or not."

"Sounds like a load of _fei__ hua_ to me. An' ya tellin' me this cause?"

"It's also very valuable." Henry said gulping down his drink, "An' things of value cost a lot of money. An' there are people who paid a lot of money to have it. _Dong Ma?"___

"_Qu_. An' where am I to find this piece of rock at? Mal asked.

Henry leaned in closer lowering his voice. "There's this big shindig some fancy folk are havin' over at Persephone. My employer has the invites to the man who decides to do the job and maybe a little advance."

"What's the cut on it?"

"Twenty, if you do your job right."

Mal gave a quick glance to the pool table; the slave traders were getting all manner of ill mood with Jayne beating them at the game. Turning his attention back to Henry, he finished his drink. "Seems a mite generous, but I suppose it's doable. Tell your man, I'll do it."

Henry took a sealed envelope out of his coat, handing the papers to Mal. "I'll be in contact; your ship's the Firefly, right?"

"Yes she is. Serenity." 

Henry shook Mal's hand, his grip firm. "Nice doin' business with ya." 

"Likewise." Mal watched the older man leave, placing the envelope in his coat along with the pilfered money. Suddenly, he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Wright, the slave trader, had finally noticed his missing hard earned cash. It was a real shame how slow people were.

"_Wie__!"_

Mal grinned. "You, my friend, are a very fine drinker." He turned around quickly slamming his fist into Wright's face. The peaceful atmosphere soon erupted into chaos with Jayne and him jumping into the fray of the fight. Great entertainment for all, it was their kind of party. 

                                                           ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Did it seem to you that we left Santo in a hurry?" Wash asked his wife, who stood next to him on the Bridge. She was busy looking out the front port, the sunrise of Persephone shining brightly as they neared the planet.

Zoe grinned. "Seems we do that quite often. Although the Cap'n says we got ourselves a job. " 

"An' is that a good thing or bad?" 

"Good thing, Wash. Never any good to waste time." Mal interrupted as he walked unto the bridge, "Sides, like Zoe said, we have ourselves a job. 'Fore hand, we restock on supplies and the like. An' that is a sight to see." Serenity was closer now and the sunrise was more breathtaking than before.

"Yes it is." Zoe agreed, glancing back to front port. "Beautiful." 

 "An' this job would be?" Wash asked. "Cause the last one was kinda…interesting, with the whole almost gettin' killed part. Oh, the whole arrested deal…it went real swell."

"Pace yourself, Wash. It's a local grab; our middle man has a buyer already. A tidy sum; make up for the losses with the Surveyor and his wife leavin.'" Mal said.

"Alliance and Reavers tend to scare off business. I really don't blame them." Zoe added. "And it's better that they did with the Tams on the run from the law."

"Neither can I, but it doesn't do us any good. They put a serious dent in our pockets and it ain't lookin' pretty."

Serenity started to shake as the atmosphere pulled her in. Wash turned his attention back to the console. "Whoa, there. Pulling in a little too fast."

"You got a hold of it?" Mal asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Or we'll just crash and die."

"Well, let me know if that happens. An' after landing we'll go over the plans and such."  Mal stated, leaving the bridge.

                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The White Lotus Hotel, Persephone**

Inara sat on the bed, sorting through the stolen jewelry. If she was able to pawn them at a decent price she would be able to buy a passage off Persephone on a transport ship or a passenger vessel. The Eavesdown docks were always full of all sorts of vessels due to the bustling trade market that Persephone has. Inara held the gold chains up to the light, glittering more so as the illuminating morning sun reflected back. Sighing quietly she dropped her hand, wrapping her coat tight around her. She placed the jewelry aside, taking hold of a book on the night stand, the photograph from Shadow sliding out in the process.  Inara smiled at the memory of the church picnic as she bent down to pick it up. It had been three years, but it seemed like a lifetime ago. 

  After gullible Eamon had left her in Londinum Inara had found the perfect place to hide. In plain sight. Jeremiah, meanwhile, would be searching for her on backwater moons and small planets. Never would he think that Inara would dare go out in the open, especially in heavily Alliance patrolled areas. So she took small jobs as a waitress in high class restaurants or as a clerk in dress shops. It was there that Inara took to practice her natural ability on reading people, along with Nandi's pointers on matters. And it was very useful in ways Inara never imagined it to be. She knew when a customer wasn't satisfied with a meal by the set of his or her mouth or when to compliment a potential buyer on a dress. When an organized Alliance search party landed on Londinum, in search of a fugitive; Inara resorted to pick pocketing to buy her passage off. After a while she perfected her technique and stretched out even further. It was risky business, relieving the rich of any valuables, but Inara played on a fact that she had learned so long ago as a slave. Since slaves or servants were nobodies, that's all anyone ever saw and that worked towards Inara's benefit. And it's not like they would miss them, probably buy another bauble the next day. Petty retribution for what she went through as a slave, Inara didn't know, only that she was extremely satisfied when she did pull off a job. 

   Of course, she never stayed in one place for long. Not just in fear that someone would catch her stealing, but to keep anyone from finding her. It made it harder to track, jumping from planet to planet, mainly from the Core or central. If Jeremiah was tracking her, he was having a hell of a time doing so. As would anyone else who might try, such as Colin, which Inara doubted. He had not taken the news of her tricking Eamon well; neither had Nandi for that matter. It had pained Inara greatly to lie to her friends, but it was time she fended for herself. Even though part of her yearned to send a wave to Nandi and the girls, she stopped herself each time. It was a risk and Inara decided a while back that the only person she would risk was herself. She couldn't take it if someone she cared about was hurt on account of helping her. 

  Inara placed the photo back into the book, her hands gathered up the stolen bounty into a suitcase. Getting up, she walked over to the floor length mirror, running her fingers in a combing action through her hair. Her hair now reached mid back, black curls lustrous, just like when she was a little girl. Inara's complexion held a healthier glow, hardly bearing any resemblance to the young girl of before or to the meek slave. She doubted any one would recognize her even if they were looking for her. Giving one last look at the mirror Inara clutched the suitcase, along with her cane, and left the room. 

                                                         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

   Mal and the others trudged through Persephone's market place. The doc and his sister had decided to stay on Serenity, with that whole mess of them being fugitives. The Shepard had also decided to stay back to do some meditatin'. The day was hot and sweltering, even though a cool breeze made it a touch more bearable. Kaylee was busy fawning over some puffed out monstrosity that looked like a birthday cake gone wrong. 

"I like the ruffles, it's so fancy!" Kaylee beamed.

"Nah, it has too much foofaraw, I prefer something with slink." Zoe countered.

"You want a slinky dress? I can buy you a slinky dress." Wash said eagerly. His imagination going wild with the possibilities of Zoe in slinky dress or minus one. "Cap'n, can I have money to buy a slinky dress?"

Zoe slapped his arm in humor, laughter in her eyes. "Behave."

Jayne made his opinion known also. "I'll chip in. But you could always go without anythin'. Avoid hassles that way." 

"I can hurt you." Zoe deadpanned. 

"Cap'n, isn't it beautiful?" Kaylee asked as she glanced back. "Cap'n?"

    Mal let his attention wander from the conversation when he saw her. Now Mal liked women, although he preferred them from afar most of the time. Better to avoid complications and the like, but this one was different. His eyes followed her as she paid a vendor for an apple. She was beautiful, not that that mattered none; many women were. But it was the way she held herself, all grace despite the use of a cane. Feeling someone looking at her, she glanced up. Mal felt himself kicked in the gut by the impact of her gaze, along with some very interesting feelings heading southwards. A hand tapped him on the back, Mal reluctantly turned around. 

"Cap'n? Are you all right? You kinda spaced out." Kaylee asked in concern. The others shared the same look. 

Mal dazed pointed back to the girl, but she was gone. "There was a…did you see her?" 

"See who?" 

"A woman…"

"Unless that woman looked like a man," Wash said regarding the fruit vendor, "I think it's the heat. I am not startin' to look feminine am I, or Jayne? 'Cause I think we'd be in trouble there. And I just went to a very scary visual place." 

Mal scowled at the pilot. "But she was there. Know what? Let's move on ahead. This isn't a sack of feathers I'm carryin'. Kaylee, say goodbye to the dress. I am sure it will miss you."

"You're no fun." Kaylee protested, her eyes looking at the dress wistfully. 

Mal shrugged. "What can I say? Pink really isn't my color. 'Sides, what would you do with that rig? Flounce around in the engine room. Be like a sheep walking on its hind legs.

Kaylee kept quiet, her expression hurt, she walked away.

Zoe took hold of the sack, giving him a glare. "Let me take that for you, sir." 

"What? Well, it isn't." Mal said defensively, although he was disgusted at his behavior. "I.." Jayne leaned over watching the retreating forms of Kaylee, Zoe and Wash as they boarded a runner. "I don't git it, is she mad or something?"

                                                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Inara had hurried away from the fruit vendor's stand. She had dropped the apple in the process as she neared Badger's place. She had been unnerved by the man in the market. The way he had looked at her had unsettled her further; there was something about him that reminded her of someone, Inara just didn't know who. She ran the face through her mind again, but nothing came up. She just hoped it wasn't anyone that knew her, yet Inara was positive she never saw him until today.  Two men were waiting for her at the door; she walked up efficiently, clutching the case tight, her cane tapping the ground, pausing a few feet away. "Is he in?" 

    The two men leered at her, taking in her shapely form. Inara controlled the urge to insult them or worse. The men nodded and parted away from the door, letting her by. The inside of the room was dim and dank, a smell of cigars permeating throughout the room. Badger had tried his best to decorate his office professionally, the poster of a nude woman on the wall ruining any effort done. Badger was sitting at his desk, barking an order to one of his cronies. When he caught sight of Inara he stood up quickly, bowing in a mocking matter. "Well, well, the illustrious little ambassador. What brings you to my lowly office, Inara?"

Inara forced a smile effortlessly, her expression revealing nothing of her disgust of him. "_Zao__ shang hao_, Badger. You flatter me. I thought we could do a business transaction."

"Last time you were a bit difficult. I didn't like the way you talk down to me. A bit…what's the word?"

"Pretentious?" Inara provided.

"Yeah, you're all pretentious; think you're better than me. Never a good quality in a woman you know."

Inara's smile became more strained, but she maintained her neutral face. She thought the following words through carefully; she couldn't afford offending Badger today. "I am sorry if I gave that impression, Badger. But you are a business man, I think we can look past any differences."

Badger considered her for a moment, not sure if he missed a hidden insult or not. "Take a seat, show me what you got."

Inara took a seat on a rickety stool, placing the suit case gently on the table. Her hands never released the cane. With one hand she opened the case; taking one pouch she slid it across the table. Badger opened it, letting the glittering necklaces fall into his hands. "Nice. I imagine its owner is missing it a great deal."

"That necklace alone is worth over forty thousand credits. Over a two hundred in platinum." Inara stated.

"I'll give you a five hundred platinum for the necklaces and whatever else you got."

Inara's disbelief showed clearly on her face. "You're joking. Five hundred platinum doesn't even cover a ticket on a passenger transport."  

Badger sneered at her as he threw the necklaces in the suitcase. "I ain't much for jokes. Take it or leave, doll."

Inara took a deep breath in an effort to control her temper. "There's over three hundred thousand credits worth in the lot alone. Don't insult my intelligence, Badger."

"I don't fancy your tone much, luv. It doesn't suit you."

"What won't suit you is my taking business elsewhere. One thousand credits is my counter offer."

"Seven hundred platinum, no higher. I am bein' generous, luv."

Inara considered her options, deciding to push on her price. "One thousand credits or I'll take my business elsewhere."

   Badger motioned to his cronies; Inara felt them stand behind her. She tensed, her hand tightening on the cane. One grabbed her shoulder roughly, Inara stood up bringing her cane up between his legs and jabbing into his stomach, then slapping it on his collarbone. The man groaned as he kneeled to the ground. Just as the other one reached for his gun, Inara pressed on the cane, a sharp steel blade coming out the other end. She lightly pressed the blade to the man's nether regions. "Is this how you treat your clients, Badger? How very poor of you."

"Interesting gadget you got there." Badger said calmly, although his eyes said a different story.

"It's custom made. One thousand credits is my final offer." Inara repeated coolly, her hand steady on the cane.

"Tell you what, since you're a business woman, I am goin' to make you an offer. You can put the stick down." Badger motioned for the men to go away. The one whom had his manhood threaten scurried out without being told, while the other man glared at Inara as he gingerly walked out of the room.

Inara sat back down serenely, the blade retracting back. "What do you propose?"  
  


Badger smoothed his hands on the lapels of his coat. "There's a little piece of rock, some fancy artifact being shown at some shindig. I have the blueprints of the place, security and the like."

"You want me to steal it?" 

"It's what you do. Or am I wrong, luv? Safe place, using some new high-tech gun scans. High-class too. I know no one better than you. You have that courtly look about you, might slip in. Course, you couldn't buy an invite with a diamond the size of a testicle, but I got my hands on one."

Inara arched her brow, her expression doubtful. "Your eloquence never fails to astound me, Badger."

"Of invites. See, that's what I was saying on that pretentious attitude. You might want to work on that."

Inara ignored him. "If I do this job, what's my cut, along with my offer?" 

"I'll give you thirty percent off the sale, along with eight hundred credits and fifty platinum." 

"Give me the eight hundred and fifty platinum in advance and I'll do the job." 

"You don't trust me, now that hurts." Badger said, placing a hand over his heart.

Inara leaned over to close the case, "I've learned never to trust any man in such matters." She stood up and began to walk away, suitcase in hand.

"Fine, duchess. We've a deal."

Inara smiled pleased, she turned to look at him, her composure never faltering. "When's this ball taking place?"

"Tonight. Problem?"

"No. I'll be there." Inara answered. "Now about that advance."

                                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Several hours later**

 "Kaylee! Kaylee!" Mal called for his mechanic. He still felt lousy at what he had said earlier, but Mal was never one to admit he was wrong. He was more of an action type man than one of words. He found her in the engine room, busy working on a circuit piece.

"I am not speaking to you, Captain." 

Mal rolled his eyes; he figured that she would tetchy, a hint passed along by a glaring Zoe on his way to the engine room. "Got no need to speak. Come on, I got a job for you." He left, but not before hearing Kaylee's angry murmurs as she slapped the tool down.

                                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TBC- Chapter Five: Fancy Crime**

Feedback, very much welcome.

Translations:

Qu- yes

Fei hua- garbage/nonsense

Wie- Hey!

Zao shang hao- Good Morning  

  
  


	6. Chapter V: Fancy Crime

**Chapter Five: Fancy Crime**

By Cassandra E

Disclaimers: Firefly does not belong to me or its characters. I am borrowing them and a few elements of past episodes. The story in general, along with any new characters are mine.

A/Notes: I know the dance that Inara and Mal originally danced to was a type of quadrille. I loved that scene, but I changed it to a waltz, more personal that way. Apparently, when I first began writing this story, my subconscious took in the name Lord Harrow, making me forget they was a Sir Warrick Harrow in the series. That's why I had to replot for it to make sense, making Warrick a long distant relative of the Harrow family Inara was owned by. Again, I restate, that I am borrowing parts of the original dialogue from the episode. It just won't follow exactly nor is the plot the same, I'll explain my reasons at the end of the story for doing this. Thank you for the reviews!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Grand Imperial Ballroom**

The sound of classical music floated throughout the ballroom, merging in with the distinct chatter of conversations and artificial mirth. Several couples were dancing to a waltz as Inara took in her surroundings. The falseness of polite society never failed to astound her, maybe she was a bit naïve still, although she hoped not. The polite smiles, flirting glances and arrogance bored her to tears and infuriated her at the same time. Inara had seen what truly lay under all the gloss and refinement, whose purpose served only to cover the dirt that was beneath. This would have been the world Inara would've belonged to, if she had done what her mother had wished. Brushing the bitter thoughts aside, Inara smiled graciously as she took a glass of shimmering wine from a serving boy. _"Xie xie."_

The boy blushed from the kindness of the beautiful lady, bowing respectfully. Inara tried to hide her mirth at the action. Even though Badger's job was short notice, she had managed to loosen the crime boss's hand at chipping in for her disguise. A seamstress had sold Inara a gorgeous gold gown that a client failed to pay for, along with a matching tiara and jewelry. Badger had almost regretted his decision on funding the heist, but Inara had patiently nudged him forward. All in all, Badger had been right, Inara had been received with no inquires or delay. If one didn't know her true circumstances for being there, many would assume she was some lord's daughter or even a Companion. So far, Inara had managed to avoid any dances and any attention from the men or women, waiting for the party to be in full flow before sneaking away to retrieve the artifact. 

As she sipped the wine delicately, Inara groaned inwardly as a man came up to her, kissing her hand. "_Wan shang kao._ I must say you're the most beautiful woman here. I don't believe I know you, you must be new to Persephone."

Inara debated giving her name, but since she was planning on leaving Persephone, it really didn't matter. "Inara Serra."

"Inara Serra. That's a lovely name. I am Atherton Wing, at your service."

Inara smiled, her eyes scanning for a way out. "Very pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Wing. But I must be going."  

Atherton blocked her path, oblivious to anything but himself. "And that, my dear, is a shame. I was thinking you would care to dance."

Inara inwardly flinched when Atherton called her dear. It brought back very unpleasant memories of before. "Oh, you're too kind. But I am afraid I really must be going."

Atherton smiled tightly, cold blue eyes going hard. He was a man not used to being refused and he wasn't going to start now. "I must insist, Miss. Serra. It is not everyday a man has the company of a woman such as you."

Inara began to protest once more, however, before she could get a word out the porter announced a name that made her turn around in curiosity. 

"Kaywinnit Lee Frye and escort."

And when she did the blood began to rush to her head and her skin shivered. A lovely girl, probably near Inara's age, was wearing an over the top gown filled with ruffles. She was radiant nonetheless, but her escort was another matter. It was the man from the marketplace. Although he was dressed in fine clothes, it was still him, even if he was less then enthusiastic. Inara felt the urge to run, even though she no idea why. And the baichi Atherton kept pestering her; she was trapped not wanting to risk a scene. 

"Miss Serra, is something wrong?"

Inara turned around, grinding her teeth while she smiled serenely. "Mr. Wing, would you mind getting me a refreshment? If you could be so kind. The wine was quite dry and I am parched."

Atherton frowned, knowing she was trying to get rid of him. It didn't matter; he was known to be a persistent man and never failed to get a new conquest. He bowed. "As the lady wishes. Don't go far."

After he was gone Inara began to maneuver her way out of the ballroom. She had wasted enough time and a certain instinct told she shouldn't stay long.

                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what we do now?" Kaylee asked as they walked down the steps. Green eyes busy taking in the grandeur of the ballroom. Her belly filled with butteries in excitement as she saw the fancy people dancing.  

"Does…um… this seem kind of tight to you?" Mal shifted, uncomfortable in his new frippery.

"Yep, shows off your backside. Did you see the chandelier? It's hovering!" Kaylee said happily.

"What's the point in that I wonder?"

"Oh, mangos! An' strawberries. They have strawberries, Capt'n!"

"I mean, I see how they did it, I just ain't getting why." Mal persisted, beginning to take in his surroundings. Christ, the suit was awful tight, maybe he had put on a few. He tugged at the constricting cravat at his neck. 

"These girls have the most beautiful dresses-but know what? So do I. How about that." Kaylee beamed, smoothing her hands over the hoop skirt.

"Exactly, I spent a sinful amount of money for that frippery, so be careful. You're supposed to make me look respectful." Mal warned.

"Yes, sir, Captain Tightpants."

"Ok, now let's mingle a bit for about ten minutes. I'll then leave for…you know what." 

"Ok, say, I'm gonna get a feel for the room." Kaylee pointed in the direction of the buffet table. 

Mal gave her a knowing look. "That's the buffet table."

"Is it? Doesn't look like it from afar. Maybe I need to get a closer look to check it out." Kaylee said cleverly.

Mal sighed. "Fine. But don't make yourself sick. And if you do, don't get any on the dress." 

"Oh, xie xie, Capt'n." She kissed him on the cheek.

Mal watched Kaylee eagerly flounce away, the hoop skirt swishing like a bell. He caught a movement of gold to his right, surprised as he noticed the girl from the marketplace. She had almost made it to the entrance when a man caught her arm possessively. Mal narrowed his eyes, not liking the look on the man's face. He strode over as Inara pulled away. 

"Really Mr. Wing, I must go," the woman said, "Maybe another time."

The woman turned , walking into Mal, her dark brown eyes going wide. "I am sorry."

"Long time, no see, _xin__ gan._ An' here I thought you weren't goin' to show up." Mal lied smoothly, enjoying the rage flashing in the other man's eyes.

"And you are?" Atherton said pompously. 

"Captain Mal Reynolds, at your service."

Inara paled as she heard the name. Mal, oblivious to her shock; shook Atherton's hand a little too tightly. "Thank you for keeping my girl company…I am sorry, I didn't get your name?" 

"Atherton Wing." 

"Well, Ath, can I call you Ath? You wouldn't mind me taking her for a dance."

"Of course not. You seem to know each very well." Atherton responded, the latter directed to Inara reproachfully.

"Shall we?" Mal asked the woman. Inara reluctantly smiled at her would be rescuer, trying to keep her hands from shaking as she placed her gloved hand into his larger one. "I would love too."

                                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The quadrille had ended and a waltz began once more. Mal held Inara close, hand on her waist with her hand on his shoulder, leading her through the dance. Inara was silent, still processing the thought that she was dancing with Frank Reynolds's nephew. It made sense now, the set of the jaw, along with the dark blue eyes, no wonder he seemed familiar. He wasn't handsome in the classical sense, but he was striking. She looked away when she caught herself staring. Mal staring back wasn't helping matters either.

"You're lucky; this is a dance I actually know. You're a mite quiet."

"I am tired. I guess I should thank you, though. You make a habit of saving damsels in distress, Captain?"  

"It's Mal. I try not to. Does this damsel have a name?" Mal took note that she was uncomfortable and tense, he didn't know if it was from the dancing or him.      

Inara glanced up, slowly letting her body relax in his arms; they danced effortlessly, almost gliding across the floor. "Inara Serra. You abandoned your escort."

"Kaylee? She's my mechanic. Nah, she's having a ball. Cried Cinderella tears when I told her she could have that layered cake she's wearing."

"I think she looks adorable." Inara said.

 "Yeah, but I never said it. So Inara Serra…exotic. Not a very common name, is it? I saw you this afternoon in the marketplace. My crew thought I was getting a mite moon brained when you disappeared, all they saw was the vendor." 

Inara laughed despite herself. "I know…I…And what ship do you captain?"

"A firefly, name's Serenity." Mal answered, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. She was even lovelier up close; no wonder that dandy got all riled up over her. There was something about her that tempted any man, no matter his control.

"Really, must be nice. You must enjoy your freedom."

"It's all a man has in this day, although I am not always sure it is. Alliance hands stretch far." 

"I think all the Independents had a difficult time after the war, especially on the terra formed planets." Inara added before realizing her mistake in what she had said.

Mal frowned thoughtfully at her. "I didn't mention I was in the war, how did you know?"

"You seem like the type…" Inara said inadequately.

Mal chuckled, although his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Type, and what type is that?"

"I…I read people pretty well, most men who have been in the war have a look about them." Inara said in a half truth. Why did this man unsettle her so? She was acting like a flustered school girl.

Mal still looked skeptical, not buying her excuse. She was lying, a very good liar, but she was lying. "Doesn't explain how you knew about me fighting on the Independent front."

"It was a hunch. You spoke of freedom, isn't that what you fought for?" Inara countered. She didn't remember a waltz lasting so damn long. 

"I didn't figure a high-class lady like you being so compassionate to the Independent cause. Most high risers supported Unification." 

Inara looked down, wishing the dance to end. She looked up again, eyes hard. "I think any person has a right to defend their freedom, Captain. There's no price on it. At least there shouldn't be."

The corners of Mal's mouth turned up in a half-smile. "I do believe you are right, 'Nara." The dance ended causing Mal to miss a step, which made both of them stumble. Mal kept a steady grip on her, his face a few inches away from her own. Inara laughed, glancing up and she tensed up again. The look in Mal's eyes was too intimate and what bothered Inara more was that she wanted to respond back. And that terrified her, so she recoiled backwards thus breaking his hold on her. Mal looked at her in puzzlement. "You alright?" 

 Inara composed herself, her cool façade back in place. "I am fine, Captain. Thank you for the dance."

"You're lookin' a mite pale there, ya sure?"

Inara smiled falsely. "Positive. It was nice meeting you at last." Grasping her mistake once more, Inara cursed softly as it dawned on Mal what she had spoken. 

"Pardon? Did you just say…?" He never finished given that Atherton Wing intruded yet again. 

"Miss Serra, I hope you do me the honor of a dance now that you are…unhindered."  

Inara shook her head. "I would love to, but I really must leave." As she moved forward Atherton blocked her path, grabbing her arm painfully. "I must insist, Miss Serra."

"Whoa now. Watch yourself. No need for hands on, lady ain't interested." Mal warned, temper flaring turning his dark blue eyes cold. 

"This doesn't concern you. You had your turn, it's mine now." Atherton sneered. 

"Take your hands off me." Inara snapped her voice arctic and her patience at its end. "I tried being polite, but take a hint Mr. Wing, I am not interested." 

Atherton tightened his hold on her. "You were very willing with that nobody. It's no surprise; you're just a tease, no better than a whor…" Inara didn't let him finish, slapping him hard with her free hand, stinging on impact. She yanked her arm away as Mal looked on, impressed by her spirit. "Good night, Atherton. I could call you something worse, but I won't lower myself. Frankly, you're not worth it." 

  Inara held her head high as she became aware that the ballroom had gone silent. With all of Nandi's teachings, she disdainfully threw a final disgusted glance at Atherton. His face had gone red from embarrassment and his own anger, his hand rubbing the spot where Inara's hand had slapped him. She began to walk away regally, when Atherton came out of his stunned stupor. "It's a shame they don't keep standards like they use too. Now they let any type of trash come in. Makes you wonder why that _yu__ bun duh_ war was fought, seeing that no one learned their place." Atherton said loudly, directing the last to Mal, "And I must say Captain, you're tastes seem to run that way. One gaudy escort and a tramp, they go along perfectly." 

Inara paused in her step; turning around just in time to see Mal throw a fist into Atherton's face, knocking him to the ground. With horrified eyes, Inara looked on. "Oh, Mal. What did you do?"  

"Man was out of line. 'Sides, you hit him too." Mal said defensively.

Inara shook her head. "It doesn't work that way."

Atherton stood up, angrily wiping the blood from his mouth. "I accept."

"That's great. What?"

Another man stood out from the crowd, declaring, "There has been a challenge." Atherton smiled scornfully with confidence in eyes. "I hope you're prepared, Captain."

"What? You're talking about a fight? That's fine." Mal said taking off his jacket. "Let's get it done."

"It's not a fist fight, Mal." Inara said softly. 

"The duel will be met tomorrow morning at Cadrie Pond." The gentleman announced. Mal, in turn, scoffed in disbelief. "Well, why wait? Where's the guard? He collected a whole mess of pistols."

"If you require it, any gentleman here can give you the use of a sword."

"Use of a swo…what?" Mal said in bafflement.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

   "What going on? What did you do?" Kaylee asked in concern, walking up to Mal. "And who was that lady?" Mal was caught off guard, looking around for Inara, who had disappeared among the crowd. "Gorramit, she's gone. What the hell is going on?" 

A robust man came up, wearing a bright red sash across his chest. "First off, you'll be put in lodgings for the night, so you won't disappear. I wouldn't blame you incidentally. Wing may be a spoiled dandy, but he's an expert swordsman. He's killed dozens of men with a long blade. You're the only one who gave him a reason."

"This is a joke and you'd be…" Mal said in exasperation.

"Sir Warrick Harrow. You'll need a second."

"A what?" Kaylee asked.

Warrick repeated himself, his nose in the air. "A second, someone who'll fight for you if you refuse. I suppose I can take on the job. Mussing Atherton's face has endeared you to me somewhat. You might even give him a fight before he guts you."

Mal closed his eyes for a moment; a headache was beginning to form at his temple. "Sir, would you mind giving us a moment." 

"Of course, but I…must ask, that woman, the one whose honor you defended, did you happen to catch her name?" Lord Harrow asked. "She reminded me of someone."

Mal thought for a second, his gut instinct telling him to say no. "I don't recall just now. Sorry 'bout that."

"It's of no consequence; your room should be ready soon." Lord Harrow nodded as he walked away. Mal pulled Kaylee close to him, making sure no one would hear. "Listen closely. I want you to get a change of clothes, any thing will do. After I am in the room, you get me out. Think you can bypass the lock?"

Kaylee nodded. "It's probably a standard locking system from the outside. But Captain, it's gonna be hard to bypass the lock to the…you know what. Extra security might be…" 

"But you can do it?" 

Kaylee sighed. "Yeah, I can, but it'll take a while. And you can't even leave now."

"But you can. Once we get through, I give you the rock and you leave, tell the crew what's up. I'll stay here, do the duel thing and nobody will be the wiser." Mal reassured her.

"But…Capt'n, do you even you know how use a sword? You heard what the man said." Kaylee protested as she fiddled with the ruffles on her skirt. "What if he…" 

"Kaylee, it's a sword, how hard can it be?" Mal scoffed. 

                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

A few hours later

   Mal practiced his swing, but only managed to lodge the sword into a nearby pillar. When he heard the click of the door opening he jumped back startled, lodging it in further as he tried to pull it out. Kaylee watched in amusement, already changed into a borrowed maid's uniform. 

"So…not hard, huh?" 

Mal glowered at the mechanic as a giggle burst out. "Well, I am glad I am a source of entertainment for you. It's great to have comfort at my hour of need."

"Sorry, Capt'n. It's just you looked pretty silly trying to pull out the sword." 

"Never mind, you ready." Mal asked, "You had no problems?"

"Yep, I'm ready; I snuck a uniform out from the kitchens, although I heard some of the kitchen maids talkin' about the extra security in the observation deck."

Mal nodded. "That's to be expected. The guards should be changing shifts soon, that'll be our opening. Let's go." 

                                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 It was a five minute walk from the guest rooms to the observation deck. On the way, they ran into a drunken couple as they staggered to their rooms. No one paid any heed to the maid and the tall man walking down the hall. He hoped there weren't any security cameras, if there were, well, he was probably a dead man any way, if Lord Harrow's words were true. Reaching the observation, Mal and Kaylee saw two guards lying on the floor; their bodies sprawled out against each other. Mal and Kaylee shared a look. "Are they dead?" 

Mal kneeled down, feeling the pulse at the necks. Both men were breathing deeply as if they were sleeping. "Nope, they're alive, just not kickin'."

"Capt'n, the alarms have been already disarmed. Someone's in there." Kaylee whispered her eyes wide.

Mal frowned, scanning his surroundings, he signaled Kaylee to stand behind him. Slowly he nudged the door open. The deck was dimly lit, revealing a figure dressed in a long dark beaded skirt and matching black blouse, a woman. Dark black curls fell down her back, a cane in one hand. She stopped whatever she was doing as she heard the door swing open. She turned around and Mal felt his jaw drop in disbelief. "Inara?"

Inara's face mirrored his, warm brown eyes in shock. "Oh, _gose__."_

                                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TBC-Chapter Six: Den of Thieves **

Feedback: Please?

Translations:

Gose- Crap

Xing an- Sweetheart

Wan shang Kao- Good Evening  

Yu bun duh- Stupid


	7. Chapter VI: A Den of Thieves

**Chapter Six: Den of Thieves**

By Cassandra E

A/Notes: Hmm…the never ending chapter. That's all I am saying. Feedback most welcome, good or bad.

Enjoy! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

   All three individuals were frozen still and silent for what seemed like an eternity. Kaylee looked on with puzzled eyes at Mal's shocked expression, which was slowly turning into a full blown scowl of epic proportions. Meanwhile, the woman that Mal had called Inara strangely enough resembled the woman who Mal had danced with. Her skin had gone ghostly pale, but her composure reminded calm and efficient as she held her head high with aloofness. Kaylee give a quick glimpse out the door, making sure no had come by. She closed it, locking it at the same time. Her curious eyes glanced back to the scene before her. 

Mal clenched his teeth in an effort to control his temper. He had been taken for a fool and that was something he didn't take lightly. Taken in by a pair of doe eyes and a pretty face, ruttin' hell, he should have known better. Women were always trouble, no matter how harmless they seemed. "_Zhe shi shenmo lan dongxi?"_

Inara shrugged delicately. "I think it's rather obvious."

Mal laughed in disbelief, closing in on their distance, Kaylee following him. "You're a gorram thief." He paused. "And I defended your honor. That's all sorts of wrong." 

Inara smirked. "I didn't ask you too. Rather pointless. But thank you for that sad attempt. So if I am a thief, what does it makes you? Let me guess, you got lost on the way to the restroom?"

"Well, maybe I did." Mal lied.

Inara rolled her eyes. "Doubtful. Is this conversation over? I do believe you have an early appointment with Mr. Wing tomorrow. "  

Mal crossed his arms, a sardonic glint in his eyes. "You ain't leavin' here with what's mine." 

"Really?" Inara stepped backwards until she was in reaching distance of the glittering rock. The moon shone through the viewing windows, illuminating the ornate stand which held it. She pressed a device that was stuck to the side of the stand, blinking red twice until it went dark. "I rather think so."

Kaylee tugged on Mal's sleeve, her face in awe. "Oh, Cap, that's a BOL23. You can bypass almost any lock with that. It's so shiny." Mal in turn gave her a stern look. "We don't compliment the competition." 

"But I wasn't ." Kaylee protested sheepishly. "I just noticed is all."

Meanwhile, Inara carefully took hold of the Eye of the Beholder, detaching the BOL23 from the stand. She placed the device in the pocket of her flowing skirt. "Rather ugly, isn't it?" The rock was a mesh of colors, mostly of gold and emerald green crystal; it was a light weight in her hands.

"Really isn't my thing." Mal answered, quickly calculating the distance between them. 

"So you won't mind if I take it?" Inara asked thoughtfully. "Not that it matters. It was nice meeting you, Captain. I am sorry it had to be this way."

Mal took another step towards her. "Well, I reckon you did beat me to it. It's only fair." Inara tensed her muscles when he was a few inches away from her. "Let bygones be bygones. But answer me one thing."

"What?" Inara narrowed her eyes suspiciously, reflectively tightening her hand on the cane.

Mal took his time, scratching his chin. "You were on Shadow, weren't you?" 

Inara felt her stomach flop, desperately trying to hide her surprise at his guess. There was no way he could know. Her mind whirling with worry, she didn't see Mal moving forward, snatching the artifact from her hand. Inara broke from her stupor, bringing her cane in an arc until it smacked Mal in the arm. 

"Ow!" Mal yelled in incredulity, eyes accusing as he rubbed the bruised spot. "You hit me…that hurt."

Inara rushed him, slashing the cane rapidly against him. Mal blocked her blows awkwardly, trying not to drop the artifact. When the cane thwacked him on the head Mal saw stars, making him stumble slightly. In a bold move he threw the artifact at Kaylee, breathing in relief when she caught it. "Go, now!" 

Kaylee nodded, wide eyed as she ran for the door. Inara paused momentarily, frowning when she saw the girl getting away. Cursing quietly, she moved to follow but her path was blocked by a glowering Mal. "Get out of my way, Captain." 

"I don't think so." Mal replied rubbing the side of his head. "You pack a mean punch, delicate thing like yourself."   

"Hardly."

Mal smiled ruefully. "So I see."

Inara bit her lip nervously, the situation too surreal. Damnit, why did this have to be so difficult? Everything would've gone smoothly had that idiot Atherton Wing not delayed her with his pompous wooing. She glared at the Captain. The man was too stubborn for his own good. But then again, she remembered Frank saying so in his stories back on Shadow; apparently he hadn't exaggerated on that point.

Mal watched her warily, taking notice of the fiery glare in her eyes. The temper did not detract from her beauty, only enhancing it more so. He frowned at the thought in disgust. _Diyu_! Even after everything, he was still fawning over her like a man bewitched. Maybe it had been too long since…

"Appearances can be deceiving, Mal." Inara said quietly, readying her attack stance as Nandi had taught her, holding the cane with both hands. Her ankle ached at the movement, but the dull pain was something Inara had grown use to.

"You're not wrong, Miss Serra." Mal added, brow rising at her posture. "I am not gonna fight you, Inara." He took a step towards her and Inara moved quickly. As she brought the cane against him, Mal caught hold of it before it struck him. The abrupt move brought Inara closer to him, unbalancing her; he grabbed her arm. At the same time he broke her hold on the cane, it clattered loudly to the floor. Mal held her gaze as Inara let herself fall into the blue depths of his eyes. Her mind was screaming for her to move, but her body wouldn't cooperate. She was paralyzed, her mind going over the memories of the last time she was overpowered by a man. The memory of rough hands grabbing her broke through her paralysis like a cold shower. 

Mal saw the fear in her face, feeling her shudder he loosened his grip. Inara saw her chance and spun a kick to his chest, knocking him to the ground. With her foot she kicked the cane upwards, catching it in her hand. She pressed on the cane until the blade slid out, just as Mal was getting up. Inara placed her foot on his chest, pushing down. She held the blade to his neck, her mouth drawn in a tight line, expression neutral. Mal swallowed as he looked on in disbelief. "Nice trick."

"Thank you." Inara replied dryly.

"You mind moving that away? Cause it's all loads of sharp." Mal said.

Inara pressed the blade against the skin. "Actually I do, but I have dallied long enough. I will get that artifact back, Captain. Just letting you know."

"That's where you're wrong. You don't want to mess with my crew or me."

Inara smiled thoughtfully. "I wouldn't cry victory too soon." She lifted her foot away, flipping the cane around whacking him on head. Mal groaned as his vision went black; Inara knelt down, hands lightly going over the cut at his temple. He pushed her hand away weakly, mumbling incoherently. 

"I am sorry." Inara whispered as she stood up, walking away, the tapping of the cane echoing throughout the room.

                                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

 Thankfully the guards were still out cold when Inara stepped out of the observatory. She was lucky that she had been able to get behind them unnoticed, efficiently knocking them out. She sighed heavily, feeling terrible for attacking Mal. She didn't blame him for doing his job, but she doubted it was the way to repay the kindness that Frank had shown her. Even if he was just his nephew, it didn't seem right. After all, it was for defending her that he got stuck in a duel, even though it was foolish of him to do so. 

Inara walked silently down the corridor of the mansion with only the sound of her cane tapping. The guard shifts would be changing at the moment. The security cameras that she had disabled with a fuse would be activating also, so she quickened her pace. Her thoughts went back to the girl that had fled with the artifact. Mal had called her Kaylee, the mechanic of his vessel. Firefly Class. The Firefly transports were rarer these days, so it would be an easy task of finding it over at the Eavesdown docks. 

She was so lost in thoughts on how to go about stealing the artifact back that Inara didn't hear the footsteps of the guards until it was too late. As she looked for a place to hide, Inara was suddenly pulled backwards by her arm. The individual spun her around, pushing her against the wall. The quick movement knocked a vase from a table near by, the footsteps of the guards sped up. Heart pounded rapidly in fear; Inara found herself staring into the angry eyes of Mal. As she began to raise her cane Mal gripped her wrist tightly forcing her to let it drop. The force of it would probably leave a bruise the following day; so she glared at him, opening her mouth to tell him to let go. But any coherent thought went out the window as he pulled her into an embrace, a hand at the small of her back, gently skimming upwards. Inara raised her hands against his chest in protest, only to moan softly as he nibbled along the line of her jaw. She shivered at how good it felt, meeting his gaze. Inara swallowed nervously at how his eyes had darkened, gleaming recklessly. 

"Mal…let me… go." 

Mal smiled and shook his head slowly. He tilted her chin upwards, taking her mouth, savoring and sampling the taste her. Lord, she was sweet, tasting faintly of shimmer wine. Her eyes clouded dark, moaning once more as she leaned closer in his embrace. A shot of lust struck Mal straight to his gut, traveling down lower. His hand traced along her jaw, digging into her dark locks, devouring her. Inara gripped his vest tightly, overwhelmed by her emotions and the feel of his mouth, hot and skilled against her own. Mal groaned as her hand innocently slipped down further along his stomach, sending blood raging through him. 

"What's going on here?" A harsh voice interrupted. Inara's eyes snapped open, the heated spell broken as she stared at the scowling guard. The other guard was busy leering at the display. 

Mal cursed softly, reluctantly pulling away. He gave the guard a lopsided grin. "Howdy, friend. I was just…she was havin' trouble breathin' and well, I was… helpin' is all."

The scowl of the guard deepened, disgust evident on his face. He had spent half the night sending drunken couples to their rooms. Some weren't even drunk, but had wanted to try something new. It was the same _lese_ each time, the rich thinking they were above the rules. The individuals before him were just the same. The woman stared at them slightly dazed, lips swollen and skin flushed. The man grinned in the manner of a happy drunk. 

"Well, I suggest you help her in your own quarters. This isn't the place for it!" The guard snapped.

Mal leered. "Oh, you bet I will. Isn't that right, _baobei?_" Inara blinked blankly, her mouth dry, blushing pink. He looked at her pointedly than at the guards. Inara caught the hidden message and nodded, licking her lips sensuously. "Yes, very helpful."

Mal groaned inwardly at the action, the heat in his blood flaring again. He took hold of her gently and began to tug her along the hallway. They had only taken a few steps when the guard called out once more. "Wait a minute."

Inara shared a worried look with Mal. He motioned her to stay still, turning around. "Yes?"

The guard held out the cane distastefully "I believe this is yours." 

"Oh… thank you." Mal took the cane from the guard's hand. He sighed in relief once they were far away from the guards. Nearing his room, Inara tried to pull away, the daze dissolving after the guards encounter. Mal held her tighter, pulling the lock from his pocket. 

"Let me go!" Inara whispered harshly. 

Mal ignored her, pushing the door open and pulling her inside. Inara tugged her arm away, stamping on Mal's foot when he didn't release her. Mal yelped, releasing her. She backed away from him, looking for a weapon since Mal held the cane in his grasp. Noticing a sword stuck to a pillar, Inara easily yanked it free, twirling it to get the feel of it in her hand. 

"You are one aggressive lady, I'll give you that." Mal said in a conversational tone, leaning against the wall. "Not that I mind in other circumstances or… positions."  

Inara gave him a murderous glare, seething at herself for getting in this position. "Get out of my way!"

Mal snorted, amusement clearly written across his face. He could have expected many things going wrong in this job, but so far the evening hadn't met with his expectations. Not that he minded some of the things that did. His blood had cooled from the encounter with the guards, only the memory of the kiss wanted to get the best of him again. He had the taste of her embedded along his taste buds, along with her scent. 

"You have some explaining to do." Mal said plainly. 

Inara scoffed disdainfully. "And you came under this delusion how?" 

"Under the fact that because of you, I am hurtin' in all matter of places. And let's not forget that _lese _of a duel."

Inara lowered the sword to her side, arching her brow cynically. "I didn't tell you to hit Atherton. You did that by yourself. It's not my fault you have no control whatsoever. " 

"Who's your middle man?"

"I don't discuss my business arrangements with petty criminals." Inara answered snidely.

Mal gave a quick shout of laughter. "Oh, that's a rich. This comin' from a white turtle dove such as yourself. Or is this just a pastime?"     

"I am a professional, unlike some…individuals." Inara said pointedly. She took a step back as Mal walked towards her, stopping when she raised the sword once more. "Keep your distance."

Mal held his hands in mock surrender; crossing them against his chest. "Professional, huh? That's what Companions call themselves, still makes them whores. Just some flimsy title to gloss things over. You're a thief as good as any." 

"No, I am better."

Mal smirked, rubbing the cut at his temple. "Really? Course that's why I got your mark. You're right, that's better for some."

"It was a miscalculation on my part. It's not a habit that I make and I will get it back." Inara countered.

Mal ignored the last part, eyes thoughtful. "Miscalculation? Fancy word for messed up. But I am not to disagree, you don't know who you're dealin' with or do you?"

Inara frowned in puzzlement; her hand gripped the sword handle harder as a knot formed in her stomach. "_Duibuqi_? I don't follow." 

"I reckon you follow just fine. Seem to know an awful lot about the Independent cause, lest ways gave the impression of doin' so. You acted like you heard of me, but I might be just imaginin' things. Who are you really?" Mal watched for any kind of reaction, but there was none, except for the slight flicker of her eyes.

"I already told you. I think you had one too many blows to the head." Inara said carefully. 

"Right, Inara Serra, petty thief." Mal mocked. "And one gorram liar."

Inara shrugged nonchalantly, eyes guarded. "Think what you like."

"I don't think that's gonna cut it when the Alliance feds haul you to jail." 

"Don't threaten me." Inara warned, her face hardening in anger, her free hand clenched into a fist. "I am not the only guilty party."

"Yeah, but you're the one who knocked out the guards with this handy piece." Mal lifted the cane up.

"That doesn't prove anything."

Mal grinned, pulling the BOL23 from his pocket. "But this does."

Inara blanched, her eyes wide in shock, her free hand patted the pocket of the skirt but found it empty. She composed herself once more, cool mask back in place. "Touché, I congratulate you."

"Well, I have you to thank. Mighty good kisser by the way. Makes me wonder what other activates you're good at." Inara flushed slightly, managing to throw a disgusted glare in his direction. "Only in your sad little dreams." 

"I don't know 'bout that. We wouldn't be doin' anything sad for it to merit." Mal baited, smirk in place as he tapped the cane against his leg. 

Inara sighed wearily, her head beginning to ache. Where did this go wrong? It was the first time in a long while that she had lost control of a situation so badly. She took a seat in a nearby ornate chair with a plum colored cushion. "I…you're right."

"I know." Mal frowned for a moment. "Right about what? The dream?"

Inara rolled her eyes impatiently. "No. I was on…Shadow. For a while any way. I happened to meet a man named Frank Reynolds, your Uncle."  

Mal laughed. "You met Uncle Frank? Sweet _yesu_! How is the _laotou?_" 

"He was fine." Inara paused, "He was a good friend, told many stories about you and his…" She stopped when Mal's eyes clouded slightly, the smile fading from his face.

"He was very kind to me and Jake." Inara finished.

Mal frowned in curiosity. "Who's Jake?"

"He was…my son." The lie fell easily from her lips; Inara didn't really have to think hard for one. Jacob had been like a son to her, family. Malcolm Reynolds may be Frank's nephew, but Inara had a rule of not trusting anyone, ever since she left the Heart of Gold two years ago. 

"Was? You married?" Mal's furrow deepened, not liking one bit the fact that he had lusted over a married woman, or still was.

"He passed away, a fever. The father was from a wealthy family, he didn't like complications." Inara answered. She winced silently at the twisting of the truth, Colin didn't deserve it. However, Inara was sure that in a similar situation he would have done the same. It's the only way the operation of freeing slaves had lasted undetected by the Alliance.

_"Chunren."_ Mal spat out. "I am sorry."

"I know. So I am I." Inara said sadly, tears pricked her eyes. "So does that satisfy you?"

"For now." Mal studied her carefully; feeling like a heel for causing her any pain.

"Then I'll be going now." Inara stood up. "I am sorry for any trouble I have caused you. I wish you luck on the duel." 

Mal shook his head. "No."

"No, what?" 

"There's no way I am lettin' you get a chance at stealing that ruttin' rock back."

A shrewd glint came over Inara's eyes, her mouth twisted in a half smile. "I'll make you a deal. If you die tomorrow I forfeit the right for the artifact."

"And if I don't?" Mal asked.

Inara walked up to him, taking the cane from his hand. She held his gaze, before answering. "Then I get the chance, and the satisfaction, of stealing it from you."

Mal waited a beat before shaking her hand. "You got yourself a deal."

Inara walked past him, feeling his stare at her back. Placing her hand on the door handle, she turned around. 

"A bit of advice, when you're fighting tomorrow… try swinging from the elbow or thrusting from the point of the sword, it's faster and you don't need much force to break skin."

Mal looked at her bemused. "You're tellin' me this 'cause?"

Inara thought for a second, her mind going back to Frank's kindness. She wondered if he had gotten Jacob off Shadow safely. "It's…I am returning a favor." Inara pushed open the door, giving a quick scan to see if the hallway was clear and then she was gone. Mal watched her leave, restraining the urge to call her back. He picked up the long sword from the chair where Inara had placed it. Mal swung from the elbow awkwardly, he repeated the motion more quickly, but only managed to drop the sword on his foot. Luckily, the sharp end missed by a scant inch, the handle banging on his booted toe.

_"Made!"_ Mal cursed out loud.

                                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jayne grunted as he pulled himself up on the straps. He had been doing the activity for the past hour. After the cheated game of cards and the doc's sister going all crazy like, Jayne figured a set of pull-ups would ease the boredom. The Captain and Kaylee were sure taking their sweet gorram time on stealing some fancy rock. Not that it mattered, since the cut of the heist would be worth it. He stopped in mid-pull, alerted by the soft fall of footsteps on the stairway. The mercenary glowered when he saw that it was River, who was studying him with interest, her head tilted to the side. Jayne pulled himself down, stretching the sore muscles in his back and arms. "Whatcha lookin' at girl?"

River was silent, her eyes going to the airlock entry door. She frowned as if she saw something she didn't like, her solemn gaze back on Jayne. "Nothing. Trouble's already here. A matter of honor… it's overrated." 

Jayne's scowl deepened. Crazy gorram girl, where the hell was that pansy of her brother? He looked at her carefully, not wanting to get too close since most of the time the girl gave him the willies, even if she wasn't half bad of a looker. "Git, then. You have no business here."

River grinned, unnerving Jayne even more. "Bored, just like you." The smile faded quickly, leaving only curiosity in its wake, "She's scared." 

"Who?" 

"Knocking on the door, closes shut. But demons still get through, demons still remember. Won't stop, hides behind many faces." River stated in a monotone voice. "It's the way, will always be."

Jayne just stared blankly at her, scratching his head in befuddlement. "Huh?"

"Everyone runs from something." River clarified, the look in her eyes suddenly very lucid. "Even you."

"I ain't runnin' from nothin' or nobody." Jayne said unsettled. A loud knock startled him, jumping slightly. River laughed at the action, her fingers playing with a loose thread at the end of her skirt. "Knock, knock, who's there?" 

Jayne pointed his finger at her, motioning up the stairway. "Git now. To ya room."

"Not worried. You're not the Captain."

Jayne glared at her. "So! I don't care, just don't come cryin' when the feds take you away."

"You won't let them…will you?" River asked, her expression unsure, her finger stilled on the loose thread. "Captain will be angry."   

Jayne ignored the last comment as he picked up his gun. He walked over to the door, looking through the small window; sighing, he opened to let Kaylee in. "Where's the Cap'n?"

Kaylee had the pink confection of a gown cradled in her arms as she was still dressed in a maid's uniform. Her expression was worried, mouth pinched tight. "Captain's in trouble." 

                                                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   "Who is this woman?" Zoe asked Kaylee. A few minutes after her arrival on Serenity Jayne had rounded everyone up to the cargo hold. Simon and Book had tried getting River back to her room, but she had stubbornly refused, planting herself down on the stairs. Subdued, she watched the discussion with curiosity.

"I don't know. I think he called her Inara. She's really pretty and the Cap'n was dancin' with her and then the punching started." Kaylee said breathlessly, "Then all of a sudden there's a duel that Cap'n has to fight tomorrow morning."

Jayne interrupted. "But you got the stupid whatchamacallit?"

"Eye of the Beholder. Yeah, but…" Kaylee started.

"So who cares?" Jayne finished. "We got what we came for. Cap will be just fine."

"A duel?" Book asked in bafflement. 

"With swords?" Wash added with a raise of his brows. 

Simon stepped up, arms crossed. "Captain's a good fighter; he must know how to handle a sword." Zoe gave him a doubtful look. "I think he knows which end to hold."

The doctor frowned at that. "All right, we just need to figure a way to get him out of there."

Meanwhile, River had stood up, her hand tapping on the rail. "Duellum: Combat between two, old form of bellum meaning war. In the Latin." She paused thoughtfully, "Captain's been to war, people died."

Everyone stared at her in bafflement. Satisfied that she had said her piece, River made her way up the stairway.

"But we have until tomorrow morning?" Book asked.

Kaylee shook her head. "Captain says to stay put until it's over."

"Doesn't hurt to have a contingency plan, Kaylee." Zoe countered. "So this…woman, Inara. She was stealing the artifact?" Kaylee nodded. "Yep and she whacked the Cap'n very hard with this cane thing." The mechanic gestured wildly with her hands, "I gotta say though, she was very impressive."

"I like that in a woman." Wash pondered out loud, at Zoe's arched look he added quickly. "Apparently, the Capt'n does too."

"If this woman was stealing the artifact, what are the chances she'll do it again?" Simon inquired.

"I think the chances are high, she was really set on it." Kaylee answered, her hand stroking the gown in her arms. 

"Where is the thing anyway?" Wash asked scratching behind his ear.

Kaylee stopped her hand in mid-stroke. "I have it in a safe place. Capt'n felt some 'people' might get too eager and high tail it out of Persephone." The last was directed to Jayne with a meaningful look. The others shared similar looks as well; all remembering when Jayne went power crazy last time there was a hitch in the plan. 

"What's that suppose ta mean?" Jayne asked affronted at the exchange of glances. "Whatca all tryin' to say?"

"Means we wait until the Captain returns." Zoe stated finally, her voice broking no room for argument. "Keep a look out that no one comes in or out. I don't want no one stealing that thing back." She just hoped that indeed the Captain would come back and in one piece. Mal Reynolds may be many things, but a swordsman he was not.

                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~              

The Next Day, Morning 

 Inara hid behind one of the old oak trees at Cadrie Pond. The morning was cool and a light mist floated around the surrounding area, giving a false sense of peacefulness. Her face twisted in a grimace every time Atherton took a swipe at Mal. He had started out promising, but quickly deteriorated in the first two minutes. Meanwhile, Atherton was greatly enjoying toying with him. She didn't know why she stayed to watch. It was a waste of time, knowing she should be searching for the Firefly to get the Eye back. The guards, early in the morning, had discovered the missing artifact and the knocked out guards.  All guests were combed over, rooms ransacked, but to no avail. Inara was surprised that the duel was allowed to go on. But she was still compelled to stay and watch the incoming disaster. When Atherton held his arms behind his back, leaving his front exposed, Inara controlled herself not to cry out. 

"Please don't fall for that," she whispered. She closed her eyes when Mal rushed him, groaning in pain as Atherton's sword dug into his abdomen.  "You idiot."

The fighting went on for a few more minutes, Mal barely managing to stand up. His legs were wobbly from the loss of blood; he lunged at Atherton only to be knocked down to his knees.  Atherton stomped on the fallen sword, snapping it at the hilt. He then placed his blade to Mal's throat, his face gloating in victory.

Inara couldn't watch any more, she couldn't let this happen. Taking a gun she had stolen from the armory room, seeing as she couldn't bring her own due to the gun scans, she fired into the air, the loud explosion sending nearby birds flying away. Atherton and the other men look around for the cause of the disturbance, giving Mal the opening he needed. He charged at the other man, knocking the sword from his grip. Mal took the hilt of his own broken sword and clubbed him across the jaw. Atherton groaned as he went down, not seeing how Mal kicked up the free sword and threw it at him, the blade stabbing him in the chest. Atherton managed to pull the blade out, his mouth filling with blood. Mal punched him again, picking up the bloody sword and holding it to Atherton's throat.

His hand ached to make the final blow, but he held himself steady. Sir Warrick Harrow walked up to him. "You have to finish it now, lad. You have to finish it now. For a man to lie beaten, and yet breathing? It makes him a coward."

"That's life." Mal said. "I think humiliation will do you some good." He glanced up for a moment, catching sight of a shadowed, slender figure by the oak trees. Mal grinned, turning his attention back to the panting Atherton. "Must be humiliating, having to lie there while the better man refuses to spill your blood. Mercy is the mark of a great man."

He poked Atherton's belly with the sword. "Guess I am just a good man." Mal stabbed him again for good measure. "Well, I'm alright." 

He ambled away weakly as he flung the sword down to the ground. Mal looked toward the oak groves once more, but the shadow figure was already gone. Guess a deal was a deal. He smiled at the thought.

"You'll pay for this Reynolds, mark my words. Along with that _pofu _of yours." Atherton threatened.

Mal rolled his eyes at the comment, but kept walking; Sir Warrick Harrow joined him soon after. "That was impressive; I thought you were done for. Actually, that is what I thought all along. You didn't have to wound that man." 

"Thank you." Mal said dryly, groaning at the pain. "Appreciate it, really. And no, I didn't, but I thought it was funny. "

Warrick nodded pompously. "I thought I might interest you in a business proposition. I am told you captain a ship?" At Mal's nod, he continued, "I have some property I am interested in moving discreetly."

                                                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's taking too long, he should have been back by now." Zoe stated, her brow frowned in worry. She paced restlessly around the cargo hold. Wash, Simon and Jayne were playing a game of cards. Kaylee sat by them, her hands tapping on her thighs. The Shepard was quietly praying as he read the Bible. The cargo hold door had been opened to let air in, the morning sun shining through. 

"Hon, I am sure he's alright." Wash told her, "I mean he's the Captain."

"We should have gone for him." Zoe rubbed her neck tiredly. The lights overhead flickered, leaving the ship dark except for the sunlight coming in. She glanced up, then to Kaylee. "What was that?"

Kaylee was already rushing up the stairs to check on the engine room. Wash followed her, dropping the playing cards down. Jayne grunted in disapproval, throwing his own down. "Ruttin' hell, lost again. Dishes, I hate doin' dishes." Simon smiled as he laid the cards on the crate, standing up to stretch his legs. "I am gonna check on River."

"I'll go with you." Book closed his Bible. "She seemed a bit startled before." Simon nodded. After they had left Zoe kept pacing, her eyes going up in the direction of the engine room. "What in the world is takin' so long?"

Jayne grunted, taking the chore credits in Simon's pile. "Maybe he's dead, means our share is bigger."

Zoe sent him a nasty glare, almond brown eyes going cold. "Jayne, shut up. I am gonna see what's wrong." Sending him a warning look, Zoe ordered. "Keep watch."

Jayne made a face at her retreating back, leering at the same time. Hearing a clanking sound at the gate, he got up to check it out. It was nothing; the morning crowd of the docks was starting to liven up. When he turned back to go inside, he felt a heavy object slam into the back of his head. The last thing Jayne saw before he passed out was the cargo floor. Inara winced at the loud thump the man made as he hit the floor. She waited a beat, when no one came rushing down she stepped inside, not knowing where to begin looking. The ship was large, nothing beautiful, but it had a certain quality that appealed to Inara. She held the cane in her hand, making sure it made no noise. Walking along further, she noticed a pink purse hanging on the rail of the stairway.

The bright pink beckoned Inara, as if it had been placed there for her to find. Taking hold of the bag she let the contents spill into her hand. She frowned in confusion as she stared at the Eye of the Beholder in her palm. A noise stirred above her, Inara glance up quickly, but there was nothing there. Not wanting to risk her luck, she pocketed the artifact and left the ship. Unbeknownst to her, River watched from below the stairway. Smiling, she stepped from under it. Walking over to the fallen Jayne, she began to drag him to the middle of the cargo hold, grunting at the effort. The mercenary was a heavy load. Running her fingers at the bump on the back of his head, River gently patted him on the forehead. She hummed as she took the pink bag from the rail, skipping up the stairs to Kaylee's room. 

                                                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"River? River!" Simon called, worried. "Where is she?" 

"Are you sure that she was in her room?" Book asked calmly. "Perhaps she went to the engine room." Both men headed in that direction, then stopped when they heard a commotion over in the cargo hold. Simon took off quickly with the Shepard following close behind. They both came in to the sight of Jayne groaning on the floor of the deck, his hand grabbing his head. Kaylee was kneeling down, her hand patting him in a reassuring manner on the shoulder. The lights had come back on, Zoe was frowning as Wash and she helped Jayne up to the weight chair. Simon looked at the scene in confusion, "What happened?"

River sat on the steps of the stairway, twirling her hair around her finger.  "Concussion, injury to the brain from a fall or a blow to the head, patient will usually lose consciousness. The increased pressure on the brain stem accounts for the slowing or brief delay of respiration and the reduced pulse rate that accompany a concussion; other symptoms include paleness, sweating, and a fall in blood pressure." She waited a beat, looking at Simon in a patronizing matter. "He hit his head….you're the doctor."

Simon and Book shared a look. The others stared at her in wonder; Jayne just glowered at the young girl, muttering in discontent. The doctor gave his sister an impatient glare as he quickly walked down the stairs. "I was looking for you. I thought I told you not to disappear like that, _mei mei."_

River just stared at him patiently. "I was bored. Go be a doctor. Jayne's angry." She stood up, her gaze wondering around the cargo hold. "A den of thieves, with quick eyes but even quicker hands. Captain wasn't quick enough."

"Is that so?" Mal called out walking slowly onto Serenity, his hand holding his side over the wound. "Did you ever see such a lazy crew?" 

"Captain!" Kaylee cried rushing over to help him. 

"You're alive." Wash said. "Course you're hurt, but hey, alive is always good." Zoe helped Kaylee sit him down on a spare crate. Simon did not delay checking on him, leaving Jayne by himself. The mercenary grumbled in annoyance, "What 'bout me? I got hurt too." 

A light touch settled on his shoulder, Jayne nearly jumped back when he saw that it was River. She smiled at him in support. "Must not be greedy, closet door will shut you in, trapped. That's when they come." Jayne shrugged her hand away, uncomfortable. 

"It's a deep wound, but nothing life threatening, although you lost a lot of blood." Simon observed in a frown. "Let's get you to the infirmary." 

Mal nodded, his eyes going to Jayne. "What happened to Jayne?"

"Someone knocked him out." Zoe replied. Mal frowned at the response, not liking it one bit. A suspicion started forming in his mind, traveling along to his gut. "What do you mean knocked out, any of you see it?"

"No, Cap, the lights went out in Serenity, Zoe found him lying on the floor afterwards." Kaylee supplied helpfully. "It's kinda funny, though. One the fuses sparked, I coulda sworn I fixed it before I left for the ball. It looked like someone fiddled with 'em. But that's just silly, I mean we were all here in the cargo hold almost all the night. We were awfully worried about ya Cap'n."

"No we wasn't. The doc's sister was up in her room." Jayne contradicted. "Who knows what she did."

Simon jumped immediately to his sister's defense. "That's insane, River wouldn't do that."

"You said yourself that she wasn't in her room." Jayne added, "So where else could she of been. 'Sides, she got them smarts, coulda fiddled around with them fuses, even though she's crazy as a loon." The doctor glared in irritation at Jayne, not a rare thing between them. "Serenity's a big ship; she could've been anywhere, not necessarily in the engine room." Simon said further, voice snide, "You went down awfully quick, some mercenary you are, can't even do a decent watch. Course, I expect no less of you. That's why you're so keen on blaming others." 

Jayne growled, standing up quickly despite the wave of dizziness, his nostrils flared in anger. "You say that again, _ben dan_! And _Cao ni zuxian shi ba dai_." Simon took a step forward, his hands curled in fists. Meanwhile, River watched on excitedly, eyes sparkling in delight.

"_Hao le! Nimen de bizui!_ " Mal ordered angrily, grimacing at the same time. "Kaylee, go get the damn artifact." Kaylee nodded and ran up the stairs, while Simon and Jayne stood at a stalemate. Both men didn't move, each with an urge to do violence, the mercenary more so. Zoe came up to the doctor, tapping his shoulder. "Doc, Cap'n needs fixin', now." 

Simon reluctantly turned away, walking over to the Captain. "I need someone to help him to the infirmary." Book moved forward, leaning down for Mal to grab unto his shoulder, Wash taking the other side. Just as they were half way up the stairway, Kaylee came bounding down, skidding to a stop when she saw the Captain. Her face was scrunched in a frown, her green eyes worried; from her hand dangled the matching pink purse of her gown.

"What is it?" Mal asked.

"It's gone. Someone took it. It ain't where I put it no more." Kaylee answered, holding up the purse. 

Mal sighed heavily. Well, he was expecting it, but damn, she was quick. He smiled musingly, "No worries, Kaylee, I'll just need to make a little visit before we go. Also, scored us some new crime, so get ready for the pick up."

                                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

The White Lotus Hotel, Late Afternoon

Inara allowed herself the rare treat of soaking in a hot bath. Badger had been very pleased with the artifact, paying her a little extra since he was in a good mood. Her thoughts went back to how easy it was to steal the artifact back. It was bizarre; the way it had been placed out, Inara didn't have an explanation for it. But she didn't question too much, relieved that she'd be buying a passage off Persephone the following day. Her skin itched to leave the place, she had stayed too long and instinct told her Jeremiah was closing in. Fear notwithstanding; Inara smiled, imaging the look on Mal's face when he discovered that the artifact was stolen. Her skin flushed when she remembered the kiss, the feel of his lips against her own, hot and soft. She shook the thought out of her mind, beginning to scrub her skin. Reaching her low back, her hands traced the scars made by the flogging during her tenure as slave. Even now, she still felt the bite of the whip digging into her skin and the sharp pain following. Her hands went down to her lean legs, running the sponge around the scars made by that terrible night. Inara shuddered involuntarily, dropping the sponge when she heard bounding footsteps nearing her door.

  She stood up quickly, stepping out of the tub. Inara wrapped the red satin robe that had been provided by the hotel around her. She grabbed her pistol and aimed at the door; jumping back slightly when it was kicked in. The door banged open, bits of wood chipping away in the process. Her eyes narrowing in annoyance, lips curling in distaste, "Can't you knock?"

Mal smiled affably while taking in her figure, water droplets slid down her skin. He cleared his throat, which had become suddenly dry, kicking the door shut behind him. 

"You don't think it's manly and impulsive?" He asked innocently. "Most women enjoy that." Inara answered by cocking the hammer on her pistol, clicking loudly in the quiet room. 

"Guess not."

                                                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TBC- Recruitment and the Marrying Man**

Translations:

Zhe shi shenmo lan dongxi- What the hell is this?

Dubiqui- Sorry/Excuse me?

Laotou- Old Geezer

Made-F*** (exclamation)

Chnren- Fool/ jerk

Pofu- Bitch

Ben dan- you Idiot

Cao ni zuxian shi ba dai- F*** 18 generations of your ancestors. 

Hao le- Okay that's enough!

Nimen de bizui- Everyone shut the hell up!


	8. Chapter VII: Recruitment and the Marryin...

**Chapter Seven: Recruitment and the Marrying Man**

By Cassandra E

A/Notes: Originally, I was only going to borrow heavily from the episode Shindig. But since I introduced Saffron in the early years of Inara's enslavement, it makes sense for her to show up again; seeing that, she was a witness to one of Inara's darkest moments.  Since I wanted people to identify her as Saffron in beginning, that's why I used the name, which I now realize would have been better off if I didn't, oh well. I am betting heavily that she uses the same alias once or twice, but still changing it when it suits her. Again, I'll be borrowing heavily from Our Mrs. Reynolds after the first two scenes; a month goes by, Safe already happened. There will be references to what happened during those weeks. As before there will be a few exceptions to the dialogue and the overall story in general.  Either way, I hope you enjoy….

~~~~~~~~~~

 Mal lifted his hands up in surrender. "I reckon we can discuss this with, how do you say? Ah, civility."

Inara arched her eyebrow, skepticism clear in her eyes; her hand was steady on the trigger. "I don't believe we have anything to discuss." 

"Now, Inara, that hurts." Mal slapped a hand over his chest. "You seem to be forgettin' that you took something that belongs to me." 

Inara lowered the pistol; her arm had begun to ache. She moved her hands to tighten the sash to the robe, which had begun to loosen. She gave Mal a dirty look when his eyes were suddenly very interested in what she was doing. "So, this gives you the right to barge in?"  

"You stole that Eye thingy, I want it back." 

Inara crossed over to couch, making herself comfortable; placing the gun in her lap as she sat down. She reached for a shawl to cover her legs, not wanting him to see the scars. "You knew I would, as I recall I precisely told you I would. I don't see why it's such a shock." Inara motioned to the chair across from her. "Take a seat if you like; it's obvious you won't be leaving soon." 

Mal slowly sat down, his hand holding his side. "You best not be thinkin' of pullin' some feminine wile on me. It won't work."

Inara rolled her eyes, quickly going to concern. "_Ni mei shi ba?"_

_"Wo hao_, been worse. But I suspect that you knew that already, seeing how I have you to thank." Mal said. 

"Thank for what?" 

"Is this going to be a habit? Answering questions with questions? 'Cause I must say, it's a mite exhaustin'."  

Inara shrugged, "If you're implying that I was there, during the duel, you're right." 

Mal leaned forward, despite the sharp flare of pain. "Why? Protecting your investments? Me dying would've made you forfeit the artifact. Dependin' if you woulda kept your word." 

Inara frowned, sitting up straighter. "I always keep my word and I wouldn't have wished your death, Mal. It wasn't that important. I'll be frank; I needed the money for a passage off Persephone. The money from the job would've kept me afloat for a while. It's nothing personal."

Mal studied her for a moment, not saying anything for a while. Inara shifted uncomfortably, not used to the attention, it reminded her too much of the first time she met Colin on that fateful day. She snapped impatiently, "What?"

"Nothin'…how much did you get from it? Since I am assuming you got rid of it already." Mal said finally. "What was your cut?"

"Thirty percent of the sale price." 

Mal raised his eyebrows at the number. "Thirty? Hell, I…gorram bastard cheated me."

"Really? How much was yours?" 

Mal grumbled under his breath. "Twenty." 

Inara smiled smugly, enjoying Mal's embarrassment, "Oh, that's a nice number. It's a…round one."

"Yeah, round." Mal said dryly. "So you need to book a passage off Persephone." Inara's expression became guarded, the smile slipping away. She waited a moment before answering, her wording deliberate. "Why do you ask?"

Mal leaned back into the chair, hand protecting the wound. "Seems to me, we can help each other out. I am willin' to let your thievin' of the Eye go. Let bygones and the like."

"How generous of you." Inara said wryly, expression suddenly very serious. "What are you proposing?"

"You're a very classy woman, 'Nara. You got that…look about you." Mal struggled to find a word, motioning to her. "The respectable kind. In my line of work, it's sometimes helpful for that respectable appeal; sometimes clients get a mite nitpicky."

Inara looked at him in disbelief. "Are you asking me to work for you?"

"I reckon I am. What? Is that beneath you? Too petty?" Mal said defensively. Inara shook her head, biting her lip in the process. Mal ignored the way those pink lips looked soft and inviting. In fact, everything about her was. He shifted slightly in his seat, concentrating on the spot above her head. Damn room was too hot, must be the meds the doc gave him. "Where was I?" Right… I do honest work, it might not seem so to some people, but I get the job done."

Inara looked down for a second, clasping her hands together. "Is that the only reason? My class appeal?"

"You handle yourself well, might be useful in a crisis." Mal added.

"Where would I stay? I would have my own sleeping quarters?" Inara asked. "I would require complete privacy." 

Mal looked at her, bemused. "Serenity has two spare shuttles; you can rent one, thereby furthering our mutual business partnership. My crew are good people, you've seen Kaylee. And I'm assumin' you've seen Jayne also, seeing that you knocked him out. Though I might warn you, he's a mite liable to hold a grudge."  

"As you said, I can handle myself." Inara said coolly. "You mentioned crisis, do these crop up often?"

"Every now and then, nothin' big." Mal lied effortlessly, watching her closely. "Why? You running from something? Alliance trouble?"  

It took every bit of will in Inara's body to keep her face relaxed and serene. Her hands smoothed out the shawl over her legs, she held his gaze evenly. "No. I have no trouble from the Alliance. I just want to have everything clear, before I agree to anything."

Mal looked at her doubtful. "Well, you best be makin' the decision soon, we leave for Persephone in an hour, give or take. Got some cargo from a fella called Harrow, headin' to Jiangyian." 

Inara's blood froze, her heart skipping a beat. A coil of raw fear surged through her body, numbing her skin. The name Harrow echoed in her mind, blocking out any further conversation. It couldn't be. Could it? She had made sure not to stay long enough for Jeremiah to find her. Could she have miscalculated? 

"Inara? Inara?" Mal called out to her, worried at how pale she had become. Inara shook herself out of her stupor, forcing the serene mask back on. "Yes? I am sorry… you were saying something?"

"I asked if you were alright, you went white for a sec." 

"_Mei guanxi_. Must be the lack of sleep." Inara brushed it off, pausing carefully. "This man Harrow, where do you know him from?" 

"Warrick Harrow, he was my second at the duel." Mal replied, "Why?"

"Oh, the name sounded familiar. That's all." Relief flooded through her at the thought that it wasn't Jeremiah. Although, a seed of unease stayed with her, there had to be a connection. A distant relative perhaps? Inara didn't know. None of the Harrows family members ever visited the estate while she was there. 

Mal scrutinized her with awareness, knowing she was lying. It was the same sense he had gotten from Harrow, when the man had asked about her. There was something there, he just didn't know what. Mal brushed the feeling away for now; he could be a patient man when he wanted to be. "So what will it be? You in or not?"

                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

**A few hours later, Serenity**

Inara sat by Mal on the walkway, their legs dangling down. A large jug of wine sat beside them; the steady hum of Serenity's engine filled the air, along with faint notes of classical music coming from Kaylee's bunk. The girl had welcomed her enthusiastically, gladly giving her a tour of Serenity with the glow of a proud mother. It was bit unreal; actually being on the ship, it was an impulsive decision, something Inara was not prone to doing. She still wasn't quite sure if it was a good or bad idea… time would tell. The rest of the crew were friendly enough; the pilot, Wash, was an amiable man, while his wife Zoe, the Captain's first mate, was a bit more reserved. The Shepard had greeted her warmly and Jayne had just grunted, eyeing her cane suspiciously. The resident doctor, Simon Tam, was even more reserved than Zoe, but unlike her, Inara suspected it was due to nerves. The only person Inara had yet to met was his mysterious sister, who supposedly wasn't 'right' in the head. After getting settled into her newly rented shuttle, Mal had invited her for a drink on the walkway. They had sat quietly for a few minutes; just taking in the moment in companionable silence. 

Inara took a sip of her wine, grimacing at the strong taste, the liquid burning a path down to her belly. "Thank you for the wine. It's….very fresh." 

Mal grinned, raising his cup. "To Kaylee and her inter-engine fermentation system." They both clinked the mismatched cups; Mal winced dramatically in the process. 

"Are you in pain?" Inara asked in concern.

"Absolutely, I got stabbed you know, right here." Mal lifted his shirt, showing the bloody bandage.

Inara glanced away squeamishly. "I saw."

"Don't care much for fancy parties. Too rough." Mal said further, taking another sip of the wine. "Although I must say, it had its moments." The last was directed at Inara, smirk in place.

She ignored him, placing the cup in her lap. The tan trousers made moving easier, although she was careful not to spill any on the white fitted tunic. Inara swung her sandaled feet, before answering, "Really?"

"Yeah, heard the mangoes were to die for." 

Inara laughed, brushing her hair back. "I think the duel was the highlight of the day." 

Mal looked at her in false incredulity. "You kiddin'? I got stabbed! Right here!" He lifted his shirt again. 

"Not really my type of party." Inara admitted. "Although, I am thankful of your ill-conceived attempt at defending my honor. It was rather…endearing, especially the look on your face when it was announced that you would have to use a sword." 

"See, now that wasn't funny." Mal said sternly. "But I figured it was your scene. Seemed to fit in well."

Inara shrugged, her mind going back to her life in Sihnon. "Maybe, in another life." Mal caught the hint of resentment in her tone, keeping it in mind.

"But it wasn't entirely a disaster." Inara added. "You lined up exciting new crime. Hope no one steals it from you, though." 

"Ha, ha. Funny." Mal said dryly. "I got me a new renter, so all's good. But it's good to have cargo. Makes us a target for every other scavenger out there, though. Sometimes that's fun too."

"I have an idea on what you call fun." Inara said sardonically, "Personally, I wouldn't call it fun. Reckless, maybe. Although there's suicidal to consider." 

Mal finished the last of his drink, turning to her with a grin. "Now see, give it a month or so, reckon you'll be corrupted by then."  

Inara gave him a doubtful glance, looking at the cargo below, one of the cows mooed balefully. She sighed. Serenity, the name fit for some reason, already she felt a sense of calm that she hadn't felt for a while. She just hoped she wouldn't get too attached to it. It had never worked well in the past.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**A Few Weeks Later, Mid-October**

** Serenity, Common Room**

    Kaylee pushed a tile, taking another one, frowning as she concentrated on the game. Inara played seamlessly across from her, while River sat on the floor, cross legged as she intently watched the game of Mah Jongg. Seeing something she didn't like she stood up suddenly, knocking the tiles to the floor, startling both women. "No, no, you're not doing it right. Pieces are not the same, don't fit."

She began to take the tiles, forming them into neat stacks on the floor. Inara looked at Kaylee worriedly, the other girl shrugged. "Oh well, I was losing any how."

"I'll go get Simon." Inara moved to stand up.

"Oh, she's fine now. This…is normal stuff for her." Kaylee reassured.

Inara sat back down, Kaylee was right. The girl was murmuring fiercely, stacking the tiles up and then knocking them down again. Soon, she began flipping the tiles over quickly, spreading them out on the floor. After the few weeks that Inara had been on the ship and the whole 'crisis' on Jiangyin, she had studied the doctor and his sister. The way Simon had been reluctant to leave the ship and how he always nervously looked behind him, had reminded Inara of the time when she was on Shadow; after the first few weeks of escaping Sihnon. There, she had spent half her time always looking over her shoulder, to make sure no one was there. At first, she had passed it off as worry for his sister, but now she was pretty sure they running from something or someone. And River, well, the girl was eerily perceptive, even though she was disturbed. She had a way of looking into someone's eyes and seeing everything that was inside. Inara always tried to avoid being in the room with her, at least alone, afraid of what the girl would see inside her. 

"So whatcha think the Cap'n and the others are doing?" Kaylee pondered, picking up a stack of cards. "Think the Cap'n looked mighty _shuai _with that dress on." 

"Let's not forget the bonnet." Inara smiled. "Brought out the color of his eyes."

Kaylee giggled, "The dress flattered his figure, Capt'n does have a nice backside." Both women burst into laughter. The mechanic enjoyed the presence of the new addition to the crew. They both took to each as sisters; annoying the Captain when they stopped talking when he entered the room. Despite the serene and friendly demeanor, Kaylee noticed that there was a mask of sadness to the older woman. Maybe it was her imagination, since Kaylee was hardly ever sad, but it was there, in the eyes, when Inara thought none was looking. 

River glance up from her work, tilting her head, a half smile in place. Looking back down, she began to sing softly while moving the tiles into some foreseen order that seemed to satisfy her. "Captain and Jayne drinking on a bench, then comes the rain and then comes the marriage. Then comes the trap, closet door opens and demons come on out." She frowned when she lost the rhyme to the last verse. Catching hold of Inara's gaze, River stated plainly, "Devil has red hair, like an orange, peel down the layers to find the truth. Kisses you goodnight to steal your soul."

Inara felt a cold pit in her stomach, forcing a gentle smile to the girl. "River, what do…?" 

River pressed a finger to her mouth in a shushing gesture. "Touched evil, skeletons in the closet, mustn't wake them. They make too much noise; talk too loud, finding you and… locking you in." She turned her attention back to the tiles, leaving Kaylee and Inara bewildered. The cold pit in Inara's stomach clenched further with a deep sense of foreboding. She stood up from her seat, grabbing the cane that leaned onto the side of the couch, carefully making sure to go around River. 

"Where ya goin'?" Kaylee asked, face fallen. "Thought we could play some cards." 

"Captain told me to be on standby, if they weren't back by the meeting point. I am going to wait with Wash." Inara replied. 

"They'll be fine; Capt'n, Zoe and Jayne can always handle themselves in a tight spot. Fact, I think Cap'n's a mite fond of getting into 'em."

"I somehow don't doubt that." Inara said wryly. 

                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Triumph Settlement, Afternoon**

   A covered-boat wagon made its way down the shallow river, the horse stomping along making the water kick up. The shallow bed of water hid their tracks, to avoid being followed. The afternoon sun was hot, beating down on the couple on the wagon bench. Mal resisted the urge to fan himself; gorram bonnet was making the heat worse and the ruttin' dress wasn't helping matters either. Maybe he should've let Inara play the role of the wife, but since that whole incident on Jiangyin, Mal wasn't to keen on permitting the new crew member any action, more over something that was dangerous as this. While the thief might be able to handle herself well enough one on one, he knew that she didn't have the experience for a gunfight. And Mal wasn't a man to risk his crew, especially Inara, even though he would never let her know it. 

Jayne chewed on a piece of straw, spitting it away when four horsemen burst out of the wooden banks, guns drawn. They quickly surrounded the wagon, halting when the wagon lurched to a stop. Mal made sure to keep his head low, the hideous bonnet hiding his face. Jayne lowered the brim of his hat, shading his eyes in the process. The head bandit, dressed in similar gear as Jayne, drawled out, "Pardon me for intruding, but I believe y'all carrying something of mine."

Jayne shook his head in denial, holding his hat. "T'aint' your'n." 

The bandit's face was cold and calm, a man used to his job. "Did you think we wouldn't find out you changed your route?" The man shifted on his horse, eyes suddenly going colder than before. "You gonna give us what due us, and every damn thing else on that boat." The bandit paused, leering at Jayne's would-be wife, "And I think maybe you're gonna give me a one-on-one time with the missus."

The merc played along, his eyes going dubious. "Oh, I think you might wanna reconsider that last part. See, I married me a _powerful_ ugly creature."

Mal turned to look at him, affronted at the mock insult. "How can you say that? How can you shame me in front of new people?"

"If I could make you purtier, I would." 

Mal huffed. "You are _not _the man I met a year ago." Both men suddenly drew their firearms at the bandits; the main bandit leader frowned when he got a good look at Mal's face. Guess the man was right, mayhap not a woman, but ugly indeed. 

Mal slowly pushed back the bonnet, glad to get the charade over with. "Now think real hard. You been bird-dogging this township for a while now. They wouldn't mind a corpse of you. Now you can luxuriate in a nice jail cell, but if your hand touches metal, I swear by my pretty floral bonnet, I will end you." The river bed went ominously still, no one moved, staring each other down. Only the birds chirping broke through the tense air, along with the horse's heavy breathing. 

The bandit leader gave an order, breaking the stalemate. "Take 'em!"

At the same time, Zoe leaned out of the back of the wagon, shooting one of the bandits down. The bandits began to shoot back when their fallen comrade hit the river floor. The bullets whizzed above Mal's bonnet and Jayne's head, barely missing them. Both men stood up and proceeded to fire back. Mal took down the leader, while Jayne easily found his mark on the pudgy one. One of the bandits got smart and started to flee the scene. Zoe frowned, not finding a good spot for her aim. She lunged out wards, firing at the fleeing man, hitting her mark. The man fell from his horse and into the river bed. All four bandits were down, in less than two minutes.

"That went well." Mal said out loud at their handy work. He untied the bonnet, flinging it away, leaving his hair all mussed up. He turned toward Jayne, "And you couldn't have given me a nicer compliment? You just had to rub salt in the wound. I shoulda made you wear this ruttin' dress."

"Actually, I think that would've scared them away, sir." Zoe squeezed out her wet hair, silent laughter in her eyes. "Would've defeated the whole purpose."  

"Hey, I was jus' tellin' the truth and all. You do look pretty ugly in that dress. Uglier than usual, that is."

Mal scowled, straightening his shoulders back. "Well, you ain't winning no beauty pageants either, let me tell you."

Jayne snorted. "My ma told me I was a looker." 

"Yeah, well, she lied. Didn't want to scar you for life and such." Mal paused, having a second thought. "Although I ain't too sure it's helped none."

Zoe stood looking at them in boredom, hands on her hips. "Let's settle this, between the two of you right now; I'd say none of you look too pretty. In fact, I refrain from saying anything else. We done here?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here. Get us our reward." Mal declared as he took the reins of the horse, Zoe climbed back on. Jayne sat back down with a sullen pout. His ma would never lie to him.

"Am too a looker." 

                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**A few hours later, Night    **

   The townsfolk of Triumph were happily celebrating the night. The men and women eagerly dancing to a jig played by the settlement's fiddlers, a bonfire was lit up to celebrate the occasion. It wasn't everyday that they were librated from the maundering bandits, who had been the bane of the town for a long time. Inara walked with Mal, enjoying the sight of the dancing people. The night was joyous, and that imbued her with a light airy feeling. She was at ease by the Captain's side, something that was rare for her; she always had her guard up when dealing with men in general. Inara suspected it was because of Mal, he had a way with people or maybe with her. She shoved the thought aside, knowing she was threading on dangerous ground.   

"In the morning, we'll head for Beaumonde; see if we can find any extra work and so forth." 

"And will I have an actual chance to do anything this time?" Inara pulled the shawl tighter against her. Catching his gaze, a knowing look passed between the two of them. She knew he had purposely kept her from joining in the afternoon's raid.

"Maybe. Gotta give you a chance at playin' the lady." Mal evaded.

"Not maybe, Mal, I want to do something useful."

"And you will, all in due time." 

"I know what this is about, Mal. Just because…" Inara began, almost running into a dancer. Mal gently pulled her back, his hand stayed longer than necessary at her waist, before moving away.

"We went over this already. It was a three person job, no need for a fourth. 'Sides, Kaylee enjoyed your company. And wearing the dress weren't so bad."

"That's exactly what…explain to me again why Zoe wasn't in the dress?" Inara asked, annoyed at how he had avoided the subject.

Mal gave her an enigmatic grin. "Tactics, woman. Needed her in the back. 'Sides, those soft cotton dresses feel kinda nice. It's the whole… air-flow."

"And you would know this because….?" 

Mal motioned with his hands, humoring her. "You can't open the book of my life and jump in the middle. Like a woman, I am a mystery.

"Actually not that much, I remember a particular story involving a certain neighbor's daughter." Inara countered playfully. 

"What…ah, don't tell me Uncle Frank told you that one? Him and me are gonna have some words, next time I see him. And it was a bet, gorram it, between Danny and me." Mal chuckled at the memory; an attentive look came over his eyes. "What else did the old man tell you?"

"I don't kiss and tell."  Inara smiled slyly. "As a woman, I am a mystery, or am I wrong?"

Mal smirked, expression thoughtful, he stopped walking. "Nope, you're not wrong. In fact, too much mystery makes some folk wonder to much. Might give the wrong impression. What are your secrets, 'Nara?"  

Inara lost her smile, face neutral. "I don't have any." 

Mal gently touched her chin, but Inara shied away. "Come now, that's what women do, keep secrets. Make a hell of a spy."

"I thought I was just a petty thief?" Inara challenged.

"That too, although you don't look a mite petty now." Mal leaned in closer. "Kinda pretty like."

Inara laughed nervously. "I think the ale is affecting your judgment."

"Haven't had any yet." The reckless gleam was back in Mal's eyes. Inara felt her belly flutter; she took a step back; remembering the last time he had looked at her that way. 

"I am going back to the ship. I'll see you in the morning." Inara said as she moved away, only to be stopped by Mal's arm. 

"Dance with me, Inara." Mal said softly.

Inara felt a slow burn of heat that traveled from where his hand lay on her arm and down to her stomach. She was thankful it was dark, and her blush wouldn't be too noticeable. "Maybe another…time."

Mal let her go, disappointment in his face. He didn't move until he lost sight of her in the crowd. Nothing that he hadn't been expecting, ever since Inara had been on board Serenity she had been reserved, and after the Jiangyin incident, more so. Thinking of it renewed his anger at her foolishness. During the cattle transaction with the buyers the lawmen had come down; buyers got antsy, bullets began flying to and fro. The Shepard had been seriously injured during the melee and since the doc had gotten kidnapped by the hill people, they had to go to a gorram Alliance cruiser as a last resort. It wasn't until much later, after they had rescued Simon and River from being crispy critters, that Mal had discovered that Inara was injured. The bullet had gone straight through her shoulder, missing anything vital, but she had lost a lot of blood. He didn't know how she managed to hide it, only reason he found out was when he found her in a faint on the shuttle floor. Till this day, she still hadn't given him a satisfactory answer on why she had kept quiet. 

He knew she was hidin' something, what, he didn't know. It showed in the distance she kept with the crew, and then there were those nightmares she had. Course, he never said anything, but he had been tempted to enter her shuttle and wake her up from them. And he did, enter that is. Only he never woke her, just stayed and watched until she settled back into a deep sleep. The cries were something awful, reminding him of when his men lay dying on the battlefield. And the scars that crisscrossed her shapely legs, seen when her blanket rode up, made him wonder at how she got them. Or who had given them to her. 'Course, she never knew that he was there or at what he had seen. Inara was a woman to treat carefully, even though his ma once told him to treat all women with respect, but Inara was different. That was something that unsettled him, 'cause no woman unsettled Malcolm Reynolds. At least not for a long while.  

Mal caught sight of Jayne, plopping down next to him. The mercenary held a mug of ale out to him; Mal took it and gulped the burning liquid down. Well, if no dancing tonight, getting drunk would do.

Jayne smiled drunkenly at him, shaking the rain stick in one hand. "See my stick? Ain't it big?"

"That sounded kinda dirty." Mal observed, chuckling as he drank from another mug that a man passed to him. "No, wait… that was dirty."

"But it is big, an' you know what? It's my big stick; no one else can have it." Jayne added solemnly. The big man hugged the rain stick possessively against him, drinking from his mug, the liquor dribbling down his chin. "Mine."

Mal snorted. "Doubt none would want it, any way." 

As the night wore on, Mal lost count of how many drinks he had. Last thing he remembered clearly was a pretty red haired woman, not as pretty as Inara might be, placing a wreathy hat on his head. He had found it funny, so had Jayne. Then everything was a blur.

                                          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Next Day, Serenity**

   Inara had come down from her shuttle after Serenity had taken off from Triumph. She went into the mess area to make some tea, luckily no one was there. Inara preferred to be alone, not wanting to get too close the crew, even though Kaylee had managed to get through her reserves. She didn't plan on staying too long on Serenity, just long enough to throw Jeremiah off her trail. It was tempting the devil, Inara knew, and before long she would get burned. The young lord would make her pay, even worse than his father. She shuddered, remembering the stories of those missing young girls. The screams that came from the basement in the night had carried over to the slave quarters. But the echoes of the cries had hung in the air, long after, like a sinister presence. Inara had always detested walking by the area.

She gracefully poured the tea into a cup, her hand shaking slightly at the dark thoughts. She felt safe on Serenity, strangely enough, like when she was on Shadow. Her heart ached when she thought of Colin and Jacob. They had snuck into her heart, just like Kaylee had, and even now a certain captain was beginning to break through. And that was something that could not happen. At all, Inara thought firmly, placing the kettle down. It wasn't the same with Colin, he had respected her space, given her time, but Mal was different. She knew he enjoyed pushing her, baiting her, like he did on Persephone and last night on the settlement. Even more so, after she had kept quiet of her injury on Jiangyin; she couldn't risk having him take her along to the Alliance cruiser, Magellan. During her stay on Londinum, Inara had seen sketches of herself on the cortex, in the criminal database for murder. She couldn't risk the chance of being noticed, even though the chances were slim, she couldn't. So she hid in her shuttle, passing out from the blood loss; when she had woken up in the infirmary Mal had been furious with her, demanding to know why she had hidden her injury. 

But what could Inara tell him? Not the truth, she didn't trust him that much, so she lied. And with lying, Inara knew that the Captain was beginning to take notice on things she didn't want him to. Keeping her from yesterday's raid was a way of baiting her, trying to catch her off guard, to make her say something that was better left unsaid, like last night. It was a complicated dance between the two, Inara keeping her distance and Mal leaning in closer, a hunter trying to flush out prey. 

Just as Inara was taking a sip from her cup, the intercom system blared to life, Zoe's voice coming in loud and clear, "This is Zoe. We need _all _personnel in the cargo bay."

Curious, Inara set the tea cup down, her beige skirt moved across her booted feet. She smoothed the peach colored blouse, taking hold of her cane that leaned against the counter. Inara had grown found of it, more so then her pistol, she felt secure with it, even though she preferred the gun with her when she slept. She took the way that would lead her directly to the cargo bay area, her curiosity deepened when she saw the scene before her. Mal was distressed, scowling at Zoe and Jayne. There was a new woman, but her head was bowed low in a submissive manner, so Inara couldn't get a good look at her, all she saw was a mop of unruly orange red hair. 

Book was the first to speak up, "Who's the new recruit?" 

Zoe stepped forward, delight radiated from the first mate, she nudged the girl for all to see, "Everybody, I want you to meet…Mrs. Reynolds."  

Kaylee gasped in joy, her hand going to her mouth. "You got married?!"

Inara felt the floor fall from her. Her heart tugged painfully, she felt her eyes water a bit. The shock went even further when the girl looked up. Getting a good look at her face, Inara wanted to disappear at that very moment. The memories of her enslavement at Harrow Estate came at full force, along with that familiar face. Saffron. Saffron was here on Serenity and she was married to Mal. This was wrong, this couldn't be happening.

Next to her, Simon was at a loss for words, searching for the right ones. "Well, that's, uh…Congratulations."

"We'd always hoped you two kids would get together." Wash added, looking at Mal confusion "Who is she?" 

Mal felt an imaginary noose tighten around his neck; the dull ache of his hangover became sharper; throbbing painfully each time he looked at the girl. This was wrong on so many levels. Married, diyu, this was a joke! A sick, sick, depraved joke, and it wasn't even funny. "She's no one!"

At the remark, Saffron burst into tears. Inara felt the shock wearing off, soon replaced by fear and anger. This wasn't real, she was sure of it. It couldn't be real. Merciful Buddha, it couldn't be real.

_"Captain_." Kaylee scolded.

"Would you stop that?" Mal snapped at the crying girl. 

"You brute." Wash added. 

The mechanic walked over to Saffron, placing her arm around her in a comforting manner. "Hey, sweetie. Don't feel bad. He's makes everyone cry. He's like a monster." 

"I am not a monster! Wash, turn this ship around." Mal ordered anxiously. Jayne was laughing, along with Zoe. River stood far aside, her eyes going to Inara than to Saffron, frowning attentively when she saw Jayne patting the woman's arm. Her mind began to fill with whispers, crowding her head, she let them take over; filtering the ones that interested her most, the ones that came across loud and clear.

_This was a joke, a sick, sick depraved joke…not funny._

_Never thought I see the Cap'n married, didn't strike me as a marrying man._

_It's so sweet. I love weddings, fink….don't he see he's makin' her cry._

_Oh, this is a moment…to treasure._

_Ain't fair, he git's a woman, all I got was a stupid stick that makes rain sounds. What the hell do I want with that?_

_Why are you helping me? Why? Merciful Buddha, this can't be real._

_It's business, hon. All a play….fools….and all of you are going to die._

River blinked, shaking her head to clear the jumble of thoughts. She knew the devil was trouble, nobody ever listened to her. The spider had already weaved her web, trapping them in. Someone had to peel the layers, to see the truth. But River knew the one who could, wouldn't…was too scared to make too much noise. The skeletons would rattle their creaky old bones…then the secret bubbles will pop. 

The conversation had moved along further, the Shepard telling Mal he was indeed married. "You, sir are a newlywed."

Mal just stared at the man in disbelief. "What's it say in there about divorce?" 

Saffron cried further, running off in the direction where Inara had came from. Her steps slowed slightly when she noticed the other woman. Both women shared a look, a hint of a smile showed in Saffron's eyes, before she disappeared through the door way. Inara felt nauseous, the fear twisting her stomach in knots. 

Kaylee stared at Mal reproachfully, pretty green eyes narrowed. "_Nee boo goo gah. Nee hwang chian."_

_"Gwon nee ju jee du shu."_ Mal growled. He suppressed the urge to laugh out loud at this whole mess. This was ridiculous, whole ruttin' situation was. He was _never_ gonna touch a drop of liquor again. 

Zoe stepped up next to him, her hand on his arm. "Really think you're the one to talk to her, sir." She tried to stifle her laughter, but the amusement was written clearly across her face.

Mal gave her and his crew a dirty look, "Way I see it, me and her got one thing in common. We're the only ones don't think this is funny." 

Inara felt him brush past her. Mal was wrong, he wasn't the only who didn't think it was funny. The peace she had felt aboard Serenity had vanished the second she realized who the _tchen wah_ was. Inara didn't know what the hell Saffron had planned; for sure this was another play of hers, like back on Sihnon. But she'd be damn if she'd let her get away with it. 

"Inara, ain't it sweet. She's seems so nice, hope the Cap is nicer to her." Kaylee had walked over to her. "Might loosen him up some."

Inara shrugged tensely. She was not able to hide her displeasure from her voice. "I'll be in my shuttle, if any one needs me." Kaylee was taken aback by the biting tone of her friend, as well as the other crew members; all used to the new crew member's calm demeanor.

"Why is she so tetchy?" Jayne thought out loud as they watched Inara close the door to her shuttle sharply. 

River said enigmatically. "Things are coming full circle." 

"Huh?" 

River sighed impatiently, annoyed, but she didn't know at who. "Density, amount of a substance or thought contained in a specific area. Men and boys…go play with your…. stick, Jayne. "

Jayne felt his jaw drop at the comment, shifting uncomfortably. "Now, that's some dirty thinkin' girl."

"You like it dirty, among other things." River countered effortlessly, clear brown eyes boring into his own. Jayne smiled lewdly, even though he reddened at the attention from the girl.

"River!" Simon said in embarrassment, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Don't say…things like that."

Kaylee giggled out loud, Zoe couldn't help but join her. Wash looked at the girl with wide eyes. "Did she just say…what I think she said? Too much, info! Plus, scary imagery, ah, yes, my eyes are burning. Ewww."

"Thinking dirty thoughts, Simon…like when you think of Kay…" River was cut off when Simon covered her mouth quickly. She was left muttering into his hand, trying to push it away.

"I think we've had enough excitement for the day." Book interceded. 

River stepped on Simon's foot, he cursed, managing to loosen his hold on her. "No, Shepard, there's more still to come. Things are coming full circle. It's just the first step, the other dominoes will follow. Fate's a tricky cat, knocks them down. And…I meant rain stick…dirty little minds, tsk, tsk." River said, finally pulling away from her brother. She quickly made her way up the stairs, but not before winking at the befuddled mercenary. Jayne reddened even more, deciding to keep quiet and head to his bunk. Gorram girl was crazy, even that look in her eyes wasn't so. Creepy girl.  

"Oh, rain stick; see that's much better. Way better…" Wash said in realization. "I still think I am scarred from it. Wife, make it better." The pilot made puppy dog eyes at Zoe. She slapped him on the arm, trying to hold her laughter in, her shoulders shaking. Ah, and here she had thought that today was going to be tedious. She never remembered laughing so much. The Captain a married man…good Lord; hell, indeed, had frozen over.  

                                           ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TBC- Chapter Eight: Womanly Wiles **

Feedback most welcome!!

Chinese Translations:

Ni mei shi ba?- Are you Okay?

Wo hao- I'm fine

Shuai- handsome or snazzy

Diyu- hell

Nee boo goo gah, nee hwang chian- You don't deserve her, you fink"

Gwon nee ju jee du shu- Mind your own business

Tchen wah- Cheap floosy or bitch or trash


	9. Chapter VIII: Womanly Wiles

**Chapter Eight: Womanly Wiles**

By Cassandra E

Disclaimer: Firefly characters are property of the genius, known as Joss Whedon. As do the borrowed bits of dialogue and plots to Shindig and Our Mrs. Reynolds. Any other variation or new characters, the story in general belong to me. 

A/notes: I wasn't too sure how I liked this chapter, still don't. In part, it's the whooper of migraines that hit me at the time of writing it, made it hard to concentrate with the whole meds making me groggy. First off, I want to thank every body who has reviewed FF.net and Fireflyfans.net. You're helpful comments and compliments make writing this story easier. Nautica7mk, your kind words humble me. I hope one day to reach the level you bestow on me. Jahzara, thanks for sticking with my stories. And to May and many others, thanks for giving this story a chance, AU and all. Glad you're enjoying it. And a very special thanks to the old lady, Neroli, my beta. *ducks in fear**winks* Here's to character analyzing, disscussion theories, and plot bunny flinging. The next chapter will move the story along quicker, heading into the two weeks at Beaumonde, something that was never shown in the show. So all's fair game then.   

~~~~~~~~~~

**30 minutes later…**

Inara sat at the foot of her console; she had been staring into the blank screen for the past ten minutes. When she had first entered the shuttle half an hour ago, she had alternated between raging at her pillow with her cane, leaving the downy stuffing littering her floor; and biting her lip, which had begun to bleed. It was the second time in her life that she had ever felt utter helplessness at her situation. The first had been during her enslavement, but even then Inara had the hope of escaping. But now, with Saffron, she didn't know what to do. 

She couldn't warn the crew on who 'Mrs. Reynolds' really was, not without revealing the truth about her own circumstances. That she was on the run from the Alliance and a man whose father she killed, along with many other humiliating details. Inara was proud, had been even as a little girl; it wasn't in her nature to reveal openly any flaws or suffering. She didn't want anybody's pity.  But if Saffron decided to speak against her, it would be a disputable point anyway. Although, she was pretty sure the woman had come aboard Serenity for a deliberate reason; the situation would be further to her advantage if she found out what that reason was. It had to be a scam, that Inara was sure of.  What that scam was, that was the golden answer. Inara took a deep breath, trying to mediate on her next move. And as usual, Mal had the most wonderful timing. 

"Can I come in?" Mal had already entered the shuttle.

"No." Inara said firmly, not turning around to face him. She made the pretense of turning on the console. A blue screen flashed on, the cortex ready for use.  

"See? That's why I don't usually ask." Mal looked around the shuttle. Kaylee had helped decorate it with some fancy cloths, along with a red sofa she had convinced Inara to buy on Jiangyin, before the shoot out. As he sat down he noticed the massacred pillow lying on the floor, the feathers scattered remains.

"What do you want?" Inara said tersely, not bothering to look at him. Knowing she wouldn't be able to maintain any semblance of calm in front of him; at least, not with the turmoil she was currently feeling. 

Mal ignored the sharpness of her tone, making himself comfortable in the seat. Normally, he wasn't a man to run or hide from things, well, maybe sometimes. But his new found bride was troubling him a great deal; the fact that he had got himself married was unsettling enough. Maybe it was because he wasn't used to dealing with woman being all submissive like, to Saffron's degree. All his life he had been surround by ball busting women, starting with his mama and his little sister. It was a miracle he and his brother had survived their childhood, never had he seen any fiercer women, until the war that is. "Oh, I just…needed a place to hide. Is there a reason you killed the pillow? Made you angry maybe?"

Inara clenched her jaw tightly, before giving him a barely tolerant glance. "So I take it that the honeymoon is over?"

"Oh, she's a fine girl, don't misread. A hell of a cook, too."

Inara resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She couldn't believe men were so easily taken in. Couldn't he see through the act? She had taken Mal as an intelligent man, more so than most of his gender. Guess Nandi was right, men never think with their heads, they prefer other body parts to do that particular job. Inara faked a smile at him, "I'm sure she has many exciting talents." 

"Did you ever…wash someone's feet, a man's particularly?" Mal asked sheepishly. 

"I'm afraid that's none of your business. I don't discuss my personal life with…my business associates." Inara stated a bit snidely. "We'll be in Beaumonde for two weeks, right?"

Mal answered, lost in thought. "Mm. Can't be exactly sure."

"Well, I need you to be exactly sure, Mal. I can't make commitments and then not keep them. That's _your _specialty._"_ Inara said standing up from her seat. 

Mal frowned, not able to ignore her biting tone. "And what commitments would that be? You don't have any, unless I give you one."

Inara gave a quick shout of laughter. "Right, like you're liable to give me any. If you don't give me work, I'll have to find my own. I don't need a man dictating everything I do, unlike some women. Course any man stupid enough to believe that, gets whatever they deserve." 

"I am sorry. Are you tetchy because I got myself a bride or' cause I don't plan to keep her? An' I thought I explained to you already about the situation in Triumph." Mal countered back, leaning forward in the seat. He was bewildered by the woman in front of him. _Yseu_, what was wrong with her? The crew wasn't cutting him any slack, and now this from Inara? It's not like he planned the gorram thing!

"I find the whole thing degrading and…pathetic." Inara replied with false sweetness. What was wrong with her? She shouldn't be acting this way. More over, why? She didn't care that Mal was married. It wasn't even real, Saffron was playing him. But damnit, why did she have the overwhelming urge to smack him, and tear Saffron's face apart? It was not just because the woman was a threat to the crew and to her, among other things. Inara scoffed at the idea that she was jealous, she was not jealous. Was not.

"Funny, she said the opposite. You might want to take a few lessons from her. This whole confrontational thing you got going now, ain't gonna do ya any favors, future wise." Mal said with artificial cordiality, picking up a peacock fan from the couch, lightly fanning himself, knowing it annoyed her even more. 

"Oh, look, the devil giving advice." Inara mocked haughtily, "Maybe you should think twice about letting go of _Saffron_. You two seem like quite a match. Sadly deluded."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe we're soul mates." Mal derided further. 

"Yes. Great. I wish hundreds of fat children." Inara said abruptly, sitting back down, her attention back on the cortex screen.

Mal looked at her thoughtfully. Was she jealous? Naw, she couldn't be. Could she? Never could tell with Inara, woman had a hell of a poker face. He would by no means ever understand women. He'd never seen this side of her before, he wasn't too sure if he liked it. Although part of him did enjoy seeing her all flustered, anger suited her well, made those pretty brown eyes of her spark. Deciding to bait her even further, he said, "Aww, could you imagine that? Me with a whole passel of critters under foot? Hell, ten years time, I could…"

Inara turned around quickly, voice harsh. "Could you leave me alone for five minutes, _please_?"  

Mal was taken aback by the force of her outburst. He was at loss at what to say, not wanting to push her further. Guess it was his cue to leave. Women, never gonna understand them. And what the hell did she have to be so tetchy of? Not like he did anything wrong. He stood up, sighing as he walked out of the shuttle. Before the doors closed, Mal called out to her in irritation, "I wasn't lookin' for a fight!" 

Once again alone, Inara made a decision, ignoring the guilt for snapping at Mal. After all, there was no way he could even begin to suspect what Saffron was about. But Inara did. It was obvious from the beginning what she had to do. A little chat with Mrs. Reynolds wouldn't hurt. And if she couldn't convince her to peacefully leave Serenity, there were other forms of persuasion. She switched the cortex screen off and walked over to the bed where she had flung the cane. Picking it up, Inara pressed on the side, the sharp blade slide out promptly. Yes, a little chat would do well. 

                                                                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is my very favorite gun." Jayne held out the gun to Mal like a proud parent.

 In turn, Mal looked at Jayne in disbelief; torn between sighing in relief that the mercenary wasn't going to kill him and laughing out loud at the mess. The day just kept getting better and better, making Mal wonder if there was someone in the 'verse that enjoyed screwing him over. He cursed out loud, "You offering me a trade?!"

Jayne grunted in an affronted manner. "A trade?! Hell, it's a theft. It's the best damn gun made by man. It has extreme sentimental value. It's miles more worthy than what you got."

"What I got? She has a name." Mal said evenly, his temper running short. 

"So does this. I call it _Vera_." Jayne revealed reverently, his eyes fairly glowing as he gazed at the gun. 

Mal closed his eyes for a moment before continuing on, "Well my days of not taking you seriously are certainly coming to a middle."

"Well, damnit Mal, I treat her okay." Jayne said earnestly. 

Mal glared, leaving no room for argument. "She's not to be bought, nor bartered, or borrowed, or lent. She's a human woman doesn't know a damn thing about the world and needs our protection."

"Well, I'll protect her!" Jayne promised.

"Jayne!" Mal warned, before saying anything further, "Go play with your rain stick." Walking away towards the stairway, he left the crestfallen mercenary behind. 

Jayne grumbled, annoyed that the Captain hadn't taken to the trade. He was a little glad that he didn't, 'cause he woulda missed Vera a lot. Why was everyone telling him to play with that ruttin' rain stick? It was a stupid thing anyway; damn stick didn't do a damn thing. A giggle floated through the catwalk, girlish in tone, but it was almost silent, like a ghost creeping about. Jayne scanned his surroundings quickly, a chill crawling up his spine. The soft fall of foot steps sounded to his left, but nothing was there. A light tap on his back made him jump, startled. The mercenary glowered when he saw who it was.

"Caught you." River said happily.

"Gorramit, girl, whatca think you're doin'? You don't sneak up on a man with a gun." Jayne scolded. 

The happy light went out of River's eyes, her face taking on a fierce glow. "Mustn't' make her welcome. Lying thief." She left before Jayne could respond back, tangled brown hair swinging behind her. The mercenary frowned, not knowing what to do next. Maybe the gorram rain stick wasn't such a bad idea after all.

                                                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Book was putting the finishing touches on the bed, placing a squared red pillow embroidered with gold in the middle. He stood back, admiring his work at being able to make the passenger room welcoming for the Captain's 'wife'. His pleasure was short lived when River calmly walked into the room, pulling the covers from the bed and taking the red pillow with her. The Shepard stared after her for a second, bemused at the girl's actions. Sighing softly, he followed her out of the room to the waiting room by the infirmary. 

Simon saw them through the glass window of the infirmary, his stomach knotted in worry at another possible scene with his sister. He placed the smoother that he had been preparing for her down on the metal tray, walking out just in time to intercept her. She took hold of his hand and turned to face Book, her expression serious. Simon looked at her and the Shepard in puzzlement, "What's going on?"  

"Seems River doesn't want me making up a bed for our young guest. Or she's starting a pillow collection. I'm still collecting data." Book explained.

Simon sighed, slight embarrassment at the Shepard's words, better yet, his sister's actions. "I'm sorry. I'll take care of the room…" He began to walk away, only to be stopped by River. She shook her head, eyes suddenly gleaming bright. "It's not important! Tell him."

"Tell him what?" 

River smiled at the Shepard, stating simply, "We want you to marry us." 

Book just raised his eyebrows at the statement. Simon felt his jaw drop in horror, eyes going wide with shock at his sister. "What?! We--no! What?" He could not believe those words had come out of River's mouth. It was jarring enough when half the time she spoke in riddles, or stated facts that made no sense at the time, even her episodes were understandable with what those _hundan_ from the Academy had done to her. But never in his life did he imagine those words, not from his mei mei. 

"Two by two. Everyone has a mate, a match, a dopple. I love you." River clarified, letting go of his hand. "But I need to make my own decisions. That's why we have to marry. He'll understand."

Simon shook his head, trying to find a way to reason with her. "No, River, mei-mei. Of course I love you too. But we can't be married," Utterly mortified at the situation, he turned back to Book, "She's….really crazy."     

River frowned at the remark, her mouth twisting in a pout; she kicked him in the shin hard. Simon yelped, hopping slightly on one foot, "OW! I don't mean crazy…that's just not something that brothers and sisters do. I mean on some planets, but only on pretty bad ones."   

"The captain took a wife, the wrong one…but I'll take a husband." River continued stubbornly. "And I didn't mean you, stupid. You'll have Kaylee and I'll have Jayne. Book's too old."

"I beg your pardon?" Book cut in, slightly miffed. 

"NO! River, no…what!? _Tianna_…" Simon flushed red, his face burning in embarrassment, "I don't know where this is coming from…"

"Perhaps it's best if she rested." Book supplied helpfully, "The day's excitement has her… a mite confused."

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I'll take care of him, doesn't know it yet. And I'll knit." River said, her brown eyes gradually began to shine with disappointment. "You don't love me." 

Simon was saved from answering when Mal and Saffron entered the area from the stairway. The Captain looked at the three individuals with curiosity, taking note of the tense faces. "What's going on?"  

"I really couldn't say." Simon replied, his expression still bewildered at the bizarre conversation.

"I was gonna show Saffron her quarters, did you get that squared away?" Mal asked Book, ignoring the doctor's remark. 

The Shepard motioned with his hands in futility, "Once upon a time…"

"I really don't need anything; I'm really just fine…" Saffron spoke up shyly behind Mal, her eyes downcast.

River glared at her, turning her full attention on the woman, condemning bluntly, "You're a thief." Lying thief, devil was a two faced liar. But River knew who she was, someone had to peel the layers, someone had to see. Captain was too blind, as was everyone else. Although the Captain's first mate was waking up from the trap, blinder's coming down. And Inara, a thief also, but her heart was gold and pure, always had known the truth…back in her cage.

Saffron recoiled from the accusation, her head bowing down, shrinking back behind Mal. He placed a protective hand at her back. "Well, ho, let's play nice here. Your sister's got some funny notions." Mal directed the last to Simon.

"That's not untrue." The doctor admitted regretfully.

Saffron stepped forward, ashamed. "I am sorry…" Everyone turned to look at her, surprised when she pulled a food packet from her dress pocket. At the same time, River stuffed the pillow under her shirt, hands crossed protectively against it. 

Saffron handed the packet to Mal timidly, "I didn't know when I was to be fed, and I was afraid…"

"You made that fine meal, didn't eat nothing yourself?" Mal asked confused, taking the packet.

Saffron shrugged bashfully, glancing at the Captain beneath lowered eyes. "That was for you. Weren't but pot lickings left, so I took this for later, I didn't know she saw me."

River hugged the pillow closer to her stomach, murmuring to herself. "Didn't see you…" But she had heard the whispers, the crackling of the food packet, foil against cloth. Scratch, scratch went the cat; everything was falling into place, the knife must now peel the truth. Blade must be sharp, or wouldn't reach the surface. Then the rain could fall, after the storm went away. 

"Well, there's certainly no harm done…" Shepard concluded, taking pity on the poor girl. 

"All are blind, can't see, too dark…" River continued to murmur to no one in particular. "Caged bird knows and sees."

Everyone disregarded her ramblings, Mal spoke up forcefully, tired of his 'wife's' submissiveness and whimpering, "And I'd say there is. Good deal a'harm, and it's starting to tick me off."

Saffron's eyes went wide in fright, taking a step back from him. Mal frowned sternly, "Now, I got no use for people sneaking around taking what ain't theirs.

Book nodded wryly, "Yes, we frown on that here." 

Mal ignored the doubled edge remark from the preacher, continuing on, "But what I got even less use for is a woman won't stand up for herself. Five days hence we're puttin' you in the world, and you won't last a day by bowing and sniffing for handouts. You want something, you take it, or you ask for it," he shook the packet for emphasis, "You don't wait to be told when to breathe, you don't take orders from anyone. Except me—and that's just 'cause I'm the captain, and people take orders from captains even in the world. But for the rest, damnit, be like a woman is. Not no petrified child. There's more'n seventy little earth's spinning about the galaxy, and the meek have inherited not a one. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?" 

Saffron nodded, her voice filled with resolve, "I do."

Mal handed her back the food packet, satisfied that he had made his point. He turned towards Book, "Shepard, would you show Saffron her room please?"

Book smiled in acknowledgment, showing Saffron the way. Mal quickly left, taking the stairs where he had came down from, leaving just Simon and River alone in the waiting room. 

River looked at her brother patiently, "Now we _have _to get married," she patted her pillowed belly in importance, "I am in the family way. It'll be a girl, her name will be Vera."

Simon stared at her blankly, not knowing how to respond back. River had always had a sick sense of humor, like the time she had placed a tarantula in his bed. When he had woken up screaming, she had laughed; recording her subject's reaction to fear. 

"You'll have to restore my honor, challenge Jayne to a duel," River added as an after thought. "You'll lose." Simon sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes, yes… sick sense of humor still intact.

                                                                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

**Fifteen minutes later,**

  The ship was cold, Inara noted as she stepped out of her shuttle. Even though she had changed into snug tan pants and a pair of boots, the cold air seeped through the woolen gray coat, causing goose bumps to appear on her skin. She had waited until all the crew members were in their quarters before she made her move.  Inara held the cane in a lose grip, walking through the mess hall until she reached the passenger rooms. Taking a deep, calming breath, she yanked the door open, but only to reveal an empty room. She frowned, biting her lip in worry, where the hell was Saffron?

"Looking for me, slave?" a voice called behind her, a soft laugh followed as Inara turned around.

Saffron lounged on the waiting room couch, gone was the submissive and meek demeanor, replaced by an arrogant and smirking one, long legs crossed, hiking the short skirt up. She studied Inara, her eyes going over her disdainfully, "Well, you do clean up, don't you? Probably why Joseph took a shine to you…or was it the other way around, Inara?"

"Shut up, Saffron." Inara said quietly, her expression cold, not revealing the turmoil she truly felt. "But you always had that trouble, speaking when you shouldn't…or better yet, speaking at all. I don't suppose you have the class for it. Never did, always cheap, in what ever dress you were in." Inara moved into the waiting room, her poise controlled and confident. She let the cane slid down her hand, hitting the floor with a soft thump.

Saffron laughed in delight, her shoulders shaking. "Oh, looky here, the kitten has claws. Seems someone has grown bold over the years, maybe your stay at Harrow Estate did you some good after all." 

"What are you doing here, Saffron? What's your game?" Inara demanded, giving a quick scan of their surroundings, making sure that none of the crew members were roused from their rooms.

The red haired woman took noticed of the action, smirking boldly, "Checking to see that my husband doesn't hear anything, Inara? I think he would find your story very…interesting. Wonder what he would do if he found out that a murderess was part of his crew? That there is substantial amount of reward money for your capture."

The knot in Inara's belly constricted further, but she willed herself to stay calm. This was Saffron's way, jabbing until she found an opening to sink her barb in. She would not let her through, not any more. She was not a slave anymore, and Saffron wasn't the honored Companion of the house. She was stronger; better. Saffron just didn't know it, let her keep thinking that. "Mal's not like that."

"Right, still the stupid little slave. You know Inara; I felt for you, I really did. Joseph was a pig and all. But I won't let you screw this up for me. If you do, I'll make sure to tell the Captain everything…and I can be very convincing." Saffron said confidently, getting up from the couch, sauntering over to Inara.

"Take whatever you need Saffron, but leave them alone," Inara clenched her hand tightly on the cane, measuring the distance between them. 

Saffron scoffed, stopping a foot away. "Please, like I'd listen to you." Smiling thoughtfully, she tilted her head to the side, a pale finger tapping against her chin. "Do you want to know what happened after you left? How Jeremiah found his daddy's body, brains blown to bits? How Annie tried to cover for you? Sadly, she disappeared after the Alliance officers questioned her. They found her body a few weeks later, half eaten by pigs, the stench was awful." 

Inara paled slightly, her voice going thick, "You're lying."

"No. It was in the news, small clipping on the cortex. If I remember correctly, it was blamed on one of the other slaves. He's rotting in some jail now. All very heartbreaking," Saffron replied, "You can find out for yourself, pull up the crime records for the year."

"What do you want, Saffron?" Inara asked, fighting for control. Annie couldn't be dead, she couldn't. Saffron was lying, that's what she did. Like the marriage to Mal, all of it was planned.

"For you not to get in my way, unless you want me to tip off Jerry and his Alliance buddies. I can't begin to imagine what he'll do to you, he was furious when I helpfully pointed out who daddy's killer was. And so very generous for that help." Saffron revealed, blue eyes gleaming as the fury lit up Inara's eyes.

"You're disgusting, you're…there're no words to call you." Inara spat out angrily. "You're just like them; you're nobody Saffron, a common con artist that no one cares about. That's all you'll ever be, nothing, that's all you'll be remembered by."

Inara's words found their mark, the laughter fading from Saffron's face. The other woman clenched her fists tightly, walking up to Inara until they were inches apart, " I may be a con, but you, Inara…you're a slave, will be one until the day you die…he'll never stop looking for you, and that's how your life will be." She paused, flicking her finger at her, "But you're wrong, I'll make sure Mal remembers me quite well tonight…so please excuse me, I have my wifely duties to perform. Sleep well, Inara. It was nice to catch up."

Inara stood still, watching her saunter off, willing away the tears that welled up in her eyes. She closed them for a moment, calmly taking another deep breath; trying not to think of images of Mal and Saffron together. When the memories of Annie and that night threatened to overwhelm her, Inara dug her fingernails into her palms, trying to concentrate on the biting pain. With steely resolve, Inara headed back to the shuttle. Let the _pofu_ think she had won… this was far from over. 

                                                                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jayne sat glumly on his bunk, his hand turning the rain stick upside down for the third time. He listened to the cactus needles falling down to the other end. Well, he was right after all, it was a stupid rain stick. Tossing it across the other end of the bunk, he carefully pulled Vera from his gun rack, taking a cloth from his pocket; he gently began to polish her. Now Vera was a real lady, Jayne silently apologized to her for trying to barter her away so easily. 

He glanced up when he heard the patter of footsteps rushing past his door, then stopping and returning back. Jayne waited, cocking Vera in response, the noise echoing in the small room.  Who ever it was just stood there, not saying a word. Jayne felt a chill of unease; he stood, climbing up the stairs to see who it was. When he opened the hatch, no one was there; the hallway was silent and dark. Wash had the door to the bridge closed off, Jayne smirked. Maybe the little man and Zoe were gettin' some entertain' done for the night. He frowned at the thought; going back down to his bunk, he tenderly placed Vera back on the gun rack. He picked up the rain stick and turned it over again. Stupid stick.

Meanwhile, outside, River lowered her body from her hiding place in the ceiling. She was lucky that Serenity had whispered to her, telling her where to hide. Her booted feet gracefully touched the floor soundlessly; the red hair devil was playing her wiles on the pilot, trying to kiss him goodnight like the Captain. River heard the whispering and hissing, the flames kicking upwards. Yes, Serenity was full of secrets, waiting to spill forth. Soon, River thought, soon, very soon. The storm will rise and wash the demons away. She ran across the hall again, knowing it would spook the big man inside the bunk. He had so much to learn, little by little, River would show him the way. One always kept the enemy closer to one's heart, letting her know when the closet got too greedy. 

                                                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Two Minutes Later**

   Just as Inara was pulling the criminal records from the cortex, the screen blacked out. She tried working the controls again, but to no avail. A sudden suspicion began to form in her mind; she quickly got up and walked out of the shuttle, going over to the second one. Her footsteps were light across the floor, the cane ever present in her hand. It was stupid, letting Saffron get to her. And yet, Inara had the feeling the woman was telling the truth about Annie. The woman had the way of lying so well that one never knew when she was telling the truth. Her hands worked the console to the cortex screen, but it still remained blank. The suspicion in her mind grew further; Inara tightened her grip on the cane in anger. Ever since she had been on Serenity the old ship had never failed, and now that Saffron was so conveniently aboard, it was. Mal had to know. It didn't matter if she would have to tell him the truth.

Inara turned around; flinging the shuttle doors open, revealing Saffron. The other woman's eyes went wide with surprise, but it was gone as promptly as it appeared, "Oh! It's only you."

Inara narrowed her eyes, her distaste clearly shown, "Are you lost? Did your new husband tire of you so soon?"  

Saffron smirked, her eyes going confident, "Oh, hardly Inara, he was quite…attentive. I thought the other shuttle was yours."

"It is. I was on the cortex, the screen shorted out. This one's out too." Inara answered, relaxing her hold on the cane. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"Why Inara, what are you trying to say?" 

"I think you know, Saffron. Coyness doesn't become you. In fact, nothing does."

Saffron took a step forward, expression bold, only a few inches apart from Inara. "Some would disagree with you."

Inara scoffed, delicate brows arched, "If you mean men, I wouldn't expect anything less. I'm not a man, Saffron. What ever your appeal, it's lost on me." 

"Really?" Saffron queried innocently, her body and face screaming seduction. Her manners reminded Inara of the time when Nandi had began to hone her own natural ability to read people, teaching her specific signs of body language and the subtle tells. Saffron had it all, meaning she might not be a Companion, but she had obviously trained as one. 

Alarms suddenly began to blare out, red emergency lights flashing throughout the cargo hold. Inara smiled with false sweetness at Saffron's guiltless expression, "Really. I think this has gone on long enough. You're good, I'll give you that." 

"Sadly, I can't say the same thing for you." Saffron replied, dropping the act.

"Who are you really, Saffron?" 

The red haired woman smiled, "I am Malcolm Reynolds's widow."

Inara felt the blood drain from her face, her heart constricting at the statement. But before she could process it through, she blocked an incoming punch from Saffron. The blow was hard, but Inara moved the cane up with both hands, slamming it across the woman's ribcage. Saffron let out a gasp, eyes going wide from the surprise attack. Catching her breath, she lunged at Inara with a side kick; Inara easily blocked it with the cane, the force of the kick prompting the blade out.  Inara attacked quickly, the blade slashing, missing Saffron by inches. The woman gave a quick chop to Inara's shoulder, causing her to break her hold on the cane and fall forward. Inara avoided an incoming kick by rolling into a ball, then kicking her legs out to throw the other woman off balance. Saffron fell wrong, taking the impact of the fall on her back, groaning as she picked herself up, throwing a deadly glare in Inara's direction. "Seems you've been practicing, shame you didn't learn that before Harrow got his hands on you."

Inara gracefully pulled herself in a fighting stance, realizing too late that Saffron had access to the shuttle. The other woman smiled, backing away in the direction of the shuttle, "Give him a decent funeral, something with splash. Oh, and good luck on Jeremiah not finding you.  Hope no mysterious tip gives you away." 

Inara watched her go, resisting the urge to follow her. Letting the cane drop from her hands, she rushed in the opposite direction of the walk way, coming into the hallway that led to the bridge. Zoe was holding a dazed Wash in her lap, voice worried. "Baby, wake up...he's bleeding."  Jayne was busy trying to open the door to the bridge, at the same time a sleepy Kaylee emerged from her room, yawning, "What's going on?" she asked Inara, her eyes confused at all the commotion. Inara ignored her, slamming the ladder down to Mal's room. 

She climbed down quickly, narrowly missing a step. The first thing she saw was Mal draped across the floor, body unmoving; Inara felt her hands tremble- fearing the worst. "Mal, Mal, Mal, Mal!" She rushed over to him, taking hold of his face, Mal moaned at the movement, Inara felt her eyes growing wet with unshed tears, sighing in relief, "Merciful Buddha…" kissing him hard on the lips. She buried her face at the crook of his neck, taking a moment to collect herself. She let her hand glide tenderly across his cheek, getting her to feet to activate the intercom button, "Get the doctor! Mal's hurt…he…"

Inara felt a numbness take hold of her, her eyes and body began to droop. She stumbled as she brought her hand to her lips, recognizing the mint chalky taste, she glared at Mal scornfully as she realized what had happen, "You stupid son of a…" Inara didn't finish as she collapsed to floor with a loud thud. 

                                                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Mal blinked back the blurry vision, his eyes felt heavy and his mouth tasted funny.  Gorramit, if his head didn't hurt also and why the diyu was everyone in his room? Was it some holiday? He remembered when Daniel and Jenny used to wake him up on Christmas morning. He said the first thing that popped into his mind. "Is it Christmas?"

Simon raised his brows in response, expression bemused. "Well, he's back," taking off the stethoscope from his ears. 

Mal looked around the room, everyone was here, save for Kaylee, Jayne and River. Inara was propped up in his bed like a rag doll, her eyes tired, dark locks tousled over her shoulders.  When did she get in his bed? More, what the hell happened? Last thing he remembered was Saffron and…what the hell happened? "What happen about me?" Mal asked groggily.

Zoe gave him an arched look, "Your blushing bride was a plant," motioning over to Wash, "She took both of you out."

"How did…"

Simon explained, now in doctor mode, "A narcotic compound, probably spread over a seal on the lips. You get it on yours and pow."

Inara shifted in the bed, her mind fuzzy from the effects of the drug, but aware of where the conversation was heading. She had been an idiot, worse so. Why did she kiss him? He ever found out…God, it was humiliating. He would never let her live it down.

"Lips, huh?" Zoe asked knowingly.

Mal blinked, "Well, no…"

"We used to get a lot of guys brought in on the night shift at the E.R.—usually robbed and groggy. Called it the good night kiss." Simon added helpfully. 

Zoe gave Mal a look. "So you two were kissing."

"Well, isn't that _special?_" Book said pointedly, directing the last to the befuddled Captain.  

Mal didn't like the tone or the look the preacher was giving him. Changing the focus of the conversation, he asked the pilot, "Wash? How did…"

The blond haired man picked his head up in attention, posture defensive while wincing at the cut on his head, "Hey, I just got kicked in the head." 

"My man would never fall for that _tchen__ wah_." Zoe said with assurance at her husband, her gaze tender. 

Wash pressed the rag to his head, "Most of my head wishes I had."

"You guys don't understand…" Mal began weakly, seeing how everything was starting to appear like. Forget about going to the special hell, he was already there.

The Shepherd spoke up plainly, "Seems pretty simple from here. You were taking a…"

"I was the one being taken advantage of!" Mal said, outraged at the implication, he stood up clumsily. Zoe helped him on the right to keep his balance. 

"My apologies, you were victimized, Wash was beaten and Inara found you here." Book patronized calmly.  

Hearing her name, Inara blinked back the daze she had fallen into while watching the proceedings. She spoke up defensively, her voice slurred and sleepy, "And then I fell. My head got hurt like Wash."

Mal shook his head in puzzlement, "I don't get any of this."

"I only fell is all." Inara added further, trying to stand up. 

Mal gave her a curious glance before continuing, "What the hell is our status?"

Zoe stepped forward, one hand on Mal's arm, "We're shut down. Jayne and Kaylee are still trying to get us on the bridge."

"All we know is we're headed somewhere and ain't Beaumonde." Wash supplied. 

The furrow in Mal's brow deepened as he made his way up the stairs. The others followed him, leaving Simon and Inara alone. She was glad of the reprieve of conversation and attention, her mind still fuzzy. She knew that the only reason neither Mal nor the others had studied her condition more carefully was because of the impending trouble at whatever the hell Saffron had done. And the Captain's own befuddlement. Idiot that he was. Inara thought grumpily. Had no business kiss….she lost her train of thought when the doctor came forward, stethoscope and medical bag in hand.

She shooed him away, snuggling further into the bed. "I'm fine. I don't need to be examined. I'm comfy."

"Are you sure?" Simon asked her, "You seem a little dazed, could be a concussion."

Inara shrugged, "I'm fine, really. Peachy. Just a little bump, not like Mal's thing."

                                                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   River stood to the side as Mal and the others filed up from his quarters. She had watched as Jayne and Kaylee had futilely tried to open the bridge door. The buzzing sounds of chaotic thoughts pushed into her head like bothersome flies, all at once; she closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears to make it stop; only it never did. When Jayne pulled out a blow torch, she let herself fall in a trance from the flickering blue flame, becoming the fire, hissing, it spoke to her.  "A trap, trust me said the spider to fly. And the fly fell onto the web, trapped and gobbled up by the spider." Serenity was trapped; the webs would hold strong, pretty lights would burn them all up. The trance was broken when the Captain spoke out, "Why the big act? What the hell was she after?" Mal asked as Jayne began to use the blowtorch on the door, walking unto the outer deck. 

"Besides molesting innocent captains?" Book supplied dryly. 

Mal glowered impatiently at the man. "You want to stow it preacher? We're in some peril here."

"If she can fly this thing, why just take the shuttle?" Zoe pondered out loud, her brow twisted in a frown. 

River saw her brother come up from the captain's quarters, followed by a wobbly Inara. River hid a smile, taking a strand of hair and twisting it around her finger playfully. The caged bird bit off a piece of forbidden fruit, silly girl, didn't she know it wasn't forbidden? Too afraid, too scared, prince charming didn't save her. Just like Simon didn't either, was too late. Found pieces instead. No happily ever after, but still a chance for the pretty bird, there was still a chance to fly free. 

"Maybe she likes shuttles?" Wash said out loud; at Mal's dark look, he added in exasperation, "Some people juggle geese…"

River took the chance to speak up, already bored with watching, and the buzzing in her head was getting louder. "I told you." Everyone turned to look at her; Jayne even took a moment to turn off the blow torch. Satisfied that she had everyone's attention, she finished firmly, "She's a thief. Should have listened. Now the web is set…can't get out."

"Thank you for that lovely piece of information that we didn't know." Mal snapped impatiently, to Simon, "You mind keeping her quiet?"

"Shouldn't have kissed her," River continued, "Didn't see the fangs until too late. Now you'll never know, when you do- it'll be too late. No one heard the screaming, no one helped her. Took something that wasn't his and no one helped until it was too late. Now the demons chase her…never stop coming."

Everyone stared at her blankly, except Inara, who had gone pale. Jayne broke the silence as he switched on the blowtorch again, to open the door, the flame sizzling through the metal. "We're almost in." 

River let her gaze fall on Inara, studying her intently. The older woman looked down to avoid those dark eyes; Zoe saw the quiet exchange, sharing a curious glance with Mal. He nodded slightly, saying now wasn't the time. So she let it go for the time being.

                                                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A Few Hours Later, Liberty Planet**

_The Hunting Inn_

   Mal trudged along the snow filled path, letting the snowflakes seep through the brown coat duster. It had always snowed in Shadow, winters were always rough. Never did like the snow, pain in the ass, especially when he had to tend to cattle with the other hands. Ma would make him wake early, before the sun rose, course that's when it was always the coldest. Danny had always managed to sneak off to avoid his chores, leaving Mal with the work, but Ma always made sure his punishment was due. Strangely enough, he always ended sharing those punishments with him. He came to a stop when he reached the cabin; sighing, he let the cold air fill his lungs, relishing the burn of the frost.  Serenity got lucky, hell; they had gotten lucky with Jayne and Vera making those shots. Now, after that relief, all that was left was fury.  If there was anything he hated as much as the Alliance, it was being made a fool of. And a very stupid fool he had been. All because of a woman, it was usually because of a woman; they were trouble always and will be, except Serenity. Now that was a gal he could count on, unlike Zoe and many others, who would never demand anything from him or question him. Women always complicated things, with their wiles, which was never a good thing in Mal's book. Those thoughts brought an image of Inara, but he quickly pushed it away as he finished walking up the path and kicked the door in hard. 

His so called wife froze, her hand already on the holster, but Mal beat her to it. He aimed the gun at her head, cheerfully announcing his presence, "Honey…I'm home…"  

Saffron gave a look of defeat before she lunged at him, knocking the gun from his hand, firing it in the process. The bullet went astray and she pulled her own gun, but Mal wrenched it from her hand, shoving her onto the bed and landing on top of her, his grip hard on her wrists. He gave her a bawdy smile, "Looks like you get your wedding night after all."  Saffron glared at him, kicking him between the legs. Mal sucked in his breath at the pain, but rolled both of them to the ground, reaching for his knocked away pistol, pointing it under her chin. "It's the first time, darlin', I think you should be gentle with me." 

Saffron smile unfathomably, letting out a deep breath, "You gonna kill me?"

Mal felt the corners at his mouth turn up, woman had guts after all, "Can you conjure up a terribly compelling reason for me not to?"

She pouted seductively, her voice husky, "I didn't kill you…"   

"You turned me and my crew over to those that would kill us, that buys you nothing."

"I made you dinner…" Saffron countered back. 

"Why the act? All the seduction games, the dancing about folk….there has to be an easier way to steal." Mal asked in interest.  

She looked down at him in disdain, "You're assuming the payoff is the point."

"I'm not assuming anything at this juncture." 

"How'd you find me?"

Mal chuckled, "Only a few places that shuttle could make it from where you left. Happy to find it intact."

Saffron turned up her charm; smiling sexily, she began to slowly grind her hips against him, trying to get a reaction from him. "You're quite a man, Malcolm Reynolds. I've waited a long while for someone good enough to take me down."

"Saffron…you even think of playing me again, I will riddle you with holes." Mal smiled coldly at her, ignoring the lap dance, however appealing it was, which was saying something. 

The smile faded from her face, as she dropped the act. She was a cold one, colder than the snow outside, hell of an actress though. Her blue eyes were chips of ice as she sneered at him, tone patronizing, "Everybody plays each other. That's all anybody ever does. We play parts."

Mal moved away from her, sitting on his hunches, Saffron leaned forward on her elbows. "You got all kinds a' learnin' and you made me look the fool without trying, yet here I am with a gun to your head. That's 'cause I got people with me, people who trust each other, who do for each other and ain't  always looking for the advantage. There's good people in the 'verse. Not many, lord knows, but you only need a few."

"Is that what you think? She's playin' you and you're too stupid to see it." Saffron said haughtily. "Guess Inara learned a thing or too on her own."

Mal frowned, not liking where the conversation was heading. "Don't think you can set me against my crew, Saffron."  

"I ain't settin' you against nothing, hubby. Just tellin' ya what's what. You ever ask her why she left Sihnon?" Saffron revealed, "Oops, she didn't mention that did she?"

"You know her?" Mal couldn't resist asking. 

Saffron smiled in satisfaction at planting the seed of doubt, "I know many things…I could help you find them out for a price."

Mal smiled at her, "I got one question for you. Just one thing I'd like to know straight up." 

"Ask me."

"What's your real name?"

She looked away, debating in answering him. That was all Mal needed to see, he slammed the butt of the gun into her chin. Her head hit the floor with a loud thump. He watched the steady rise and fall of her breathing for a moment; probably be the only time he'd see her with her guard down. "You'd only've lied anyhow."

He stood up, picking up a blanket to cover her. He was considerate even though she didn't deserve it. Mal left the cabin, trudging back up the path; Serenity was parked at Liberty's docks. It was a long walk back, giving Mal time to go over what Saffron had revealed. The woman was a born liar or at least a much practiced one. Saffron had just confirmed his suspicions, he had known the moment he met Inara that she was hiding something, it didn't matter how poised she was. Now the only thing wrong with the whole mess was if Inara knew about Saffron, why didn't she speak up? The anger started to fuel again, if she had known and kept quiet, she had purposefully put the crew in danger. And that was something Mal couldn't accept and would not. In fact, he had been patient long enough, consideration went only so far and it was a two way street. And that street had come to a dead end, whether Inara liked it or not, he would have some answers if she wanted to stay aboard Serenity. He hoped it didn't come to that, hate it as he did; he had grown accustomed to her presence among many things. He would hate to see her go, but his crew and their safety came first.

They always would. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TBC- Chapter Nine: Half Lies**

Feedback most welcome!

Translations: 

Pofu: Bitch

Tchen wah: Cheap floozy, trash

 Tianna: Oh God

     
   


	10. Chapter IX: Half Lies

**Chapter Nine: Half Lies******

By Cassandra E

A/notes: Well, here it is, finally! Can't really say why this chapter took so long to write. I won't dare mention writer's block; because I know how this story is gonna go, as well as all the chapters. I guess you can say RL interfered, along with pesky migraines. I was also busy redoing my webpage-- At first, I wasn't very happy with the chapter, but I ended up liking it a lot. Added a bit more humor, cause it was getting a bit depressing, after all this story hasn't been a very happy one. This chapter is like the transitory stage of the story, the middle if you like, before everything starts moving forward towards the end. I decided to stop shying away on the fact, that River and Jayne are planned for the future, maybe in the sequel of this story. The pairing works well, if it's executed properly, giving the relationship time to develop. I blame all this on my beta, Neroli….so all complaints go to her. Don't worry this story shall remain Inara centric…and I'll explain my reasons for doing everything I do at the end—which some of you might not be too happy with. Blame it on Mr.Whedon for his dislike for happy endings, he has corrupted me. Feedback very much welcome….cause I know people are reading this...so Review!

* * *

Simon was finishing organizing the medicine cabinets when he heard the yelling. At first he didn't make anything of it, assuming it was an argument between Wash and Zoe, or more likely Jayne. But then he heard the rattling that sounded suspiciously like falling cactus needles, along with tinkling laughter that sounded very familiar_. River._ He let the last medicine bottle drop to the floor as he rushed out. He followed the racket to the mess hall, nearly tripping in the process, and came before a scene that left him speechless. River stood on the table, barefoot, and in her possession was a rain stick. Jayne kept lunging after her, but she managed to dance gracefully out of his reach. Zoe and Wash stood to the far side, expressions mixed with worry and amusement.

"Girl, give it back!" Jayne growled, his face flushed red from his exertions and anger.

River laughed joyfully, shaking the rain stick fiercely. She danced closer, twirling her body with poise while holding the stick high above her head. When Jayne came near she let the stick fall on top of head, a dull thumping sound echoed throughout the room. Wash couldn't keep a straight face then, bursting out into laughter. Zoe soon followed his example; even though she tried stifling the bubbling mirth to maintain a stern façade. Simon broke through his momentary daze at seeing his sister dancing on the mess table. His mouth opened and closed, failing to find the words to speak. River had been acting strange of late; well, more than usual that is. It was River after all. He had thought the mortifying marrying scene earlier that day would be the last surprise. Apparently, his sister was proving him wrong once more. Very wrong.

"River! River, mei mei—get down from the table. You'll hurt yourself." Simon pleaded, walking further into the room while trying to avoid the twirling rain stick as he neared the table. He grimaced inwardly as Jayne's attention turned to his direction. It was not a happy look. It really wasn't, bordering on homicidal. He had forgotten how tall and foreboding the merc was, but was soon reminded when the older man grabbed him by the lapels of his vest and shirt. Simon gulped in reflexively, while trying to restrain from flinching. Yes, homicidal was quite an adept description. Zoe, seeing imminent danger of bodily harm to the doctor, quickly made her across the room.

"Jayne, control yourself." Zoe ordered firmly.

The mercenary growled, his grip tightening on the vest, "The one who should be controllin'--ain't doin' it. Your moon brain sister has my stick." Like with any rabid animal, Simon made sure not to make any sudden movements to entice Jayne into any ideas of violence, like say, throwing him across the room or spattering his brains against the wall.

"Now that did not come out right." Wash quipped while watching the dancing River. She had jumped from the table into a nimble pirouette, gracefully continuing her dance on the floor. From time to time, she gave the stick a shake, turning it over to hear the gentle fall of the needles inside the instrument.

"Jayne, it's just a toy. It ain't doin' much harm." Zoe reasoned with traces of humor in her face. "'Sides, Captain won't be too happy that you killed off our only doctor."

"So? It's mine. Gorram girl has been way out of bounds. Goin' in my bunk, stealing my things, coulda even taken Vera. _Da__ ge_ here ain't been doin' his job." Jayne bit out as he shoved Simon back in disgust. "Knew those two were nothin' but trouble."

Now released from the merc and with Zoe backing him, Simon felt his nerve grow back, "Gou pi." He backed away when Jayne made an advance towards him; luckily the lumbering man was stopped by the first officer's hand. The older woman's patience was growing thin, anger flashed like tempered steel through her brown eyes. "Enough, Jayne."

"Your sister has some odd notions." Jayne continued sullenly, his gaze pausing once more on the dancing girl. River's dance had become more frenzied; she was shaking the stick faster, her hips rolling with the beat of whatever music she was hearing. The sight was strangely compelling; Simon saw the increased interest in the mercenary's face as he watched his sister. Unease began to creep upon him as he recalled what River had said during the pillow incident.

"I wonder who's been giving them to her." Simon stated bravely.

Jayne gave an affronted grunt, eyes narrowing at the doctor, "An' what is that suppose ta mean? You tryin' to tell me somethin'_, nuofu?_ I best watch my step if I was you."

Simon was about to answer his question when Kaylee walked into the room, curiosity at the scene before her. Her green eyes widened further when she saw River dancing, "What's goin' on? Is there a party?"

"Nope. Although, I must say it's certainly been entertaining." Wash informed her jovially, "River's been dancing, specially accompanied by Jayne's rainy stick thing. He's quite mad about it. Lots of anger vibes," the pilot quoted the last statement with his fingers.

"Oh. Sounds like fun." Kaylee beamed, the smile fading when Jayne glared in her direction, "What? She looks happy. Don't be such a grouch Jayne. She's just playin'."

"Well it ain't fun and I don't ruttin' care if she's playin or not. She has my stick and I want it back."

"I thought you said it was stupid any how." Zoe said dryly, crossing her arms, "You didn't much care for it when the captain got his special gift."

"So? I can change my mind." Jayne replied defensively.

Wash added sagely, knowing it would rile the merc, "A woman's prerogative."

"You want a go little man? 'Cause I can take you out." Jayne warned.

"Candle light dinner, I hope. Although, Zoe might have something to say about that. I am a married man, you know." Wash answered, not the least bit fazed by the mercenary's temper. Knowing his lambie toes would avenge his death, if it came down to it.

Simon took the chance now that Jayne's attention was on the pilot to make his way towards River. He approached her cautiously, not wanting to startle her; however River was oblivious to anything but her dance. Her steps had slowed when he reached her; she gracefully bowed low with the rain stick clutched in her hand. She glanced up, eyes shining as if she knew something he didn't, which again was nothing new. She stood up, her movement graceful like her dance, half smile in place, she spoke, "It's done."

Simon just looked blankly at her, asking her cautiously, "What's done, mei mei?"

"My experiment--testing a theory."

"What experiment?" Simon asked her, bewildered. Jayne had stopped his snarling at Wash when Zoe gave the merc a warning glare, but it didn't stop all individuals in the room from standing attentive to whatever was going to come out the girl's mouth. River always had a way of selfishly getting all the attention, even when they were little.

"On Earth-there-was, an indigenous culture known as the Hopi, they would dance when rain was scarce. Dressing up as their long lost ancestors, their spirits represented by masks or even dolls. They would dance and the rain would come. The logic of course is completely fallacious, all based on a common belief. Like the preacher man's book," River giggled at the pun, "Book is a book. But not really a book, a wolf in sheep's clothing. Ate and swallowed shepherd whole. Huffs and puffs, too many secrets, but Serenity knows. Knows everyone's secrets, hidden in dark corners, hidden in the closet. Demons hide there; hands reach far, pair of blue gloves. They snatch and snatch until nothing is left, leaving an empty shell. "

"Well, I don't know about you all, but I found that very informative and a bit unsettling." Wash declared bemused, "A history lesson and a dance recital, along with Jayne's comedic…reenactments…umm," the pilot stepped closer to Zoe, when the merc's nostrils flared in annoyance, "So, rain dance, huh? I mean, it would be a good idea, you know, if we weren't in space."

"Meteor Showers, gotta be careful around those." Kaylee pointed out.

Wash countered, "Yeah, but that doesn't count really."

"Kinda, we're in space after all," The mechanic continued, frowning thoughtfully. "I still think it would count."

"See…" Wash began, but stopped at Zoe's arched look in his direction. "What?"

"Nothing zhangfu." Zoe smiled dryly. "I didn't say anything."

"Storm is coming…wanted the rain to come down faster, so the storm could pass." River said calmly, her tone resigned too whatever she had tried to ward off, "The closet door rattles, the banging is getting louder." Simon moved to comfort her, but River ignored him, walking up to the glowering merc. She held the rain stick out with gentle care to him, prompting Jayne study her for a second-- trying to decide if the girl was going to do something strange before snatching the stick away from her. He hugged it possessively against himself and glared fiercely at her. River just smiled knowingly before leaving the mess hall, her footsteps barely making a sound as she walked down the dark corridor.

Simon started after her, but not before apologizing to the crew, "I'm sorry about…it won't happen again," the doctor cast one patronizing glance at Jayne, still unsettled by the thoughts of Jayne doing something to River or giving her any ideas, "Have fun with your stick."

Jayne sneered mockingly, "You have fun with _your _stick," then grumbling, "see if you loosen whatever is up your pee go.

After Simon had left, Kaylee directed a poor imitation of scowl at the mercenary, "Why you got to be like that, Jayne? Be so mean like. She wasn't doing nothin to ya."

"So? I said what I said already. Man got no reason to repeat himself." Jayne defended, feeling a mite guilty at his callousness. The mechanic just rolled her eyes in exasperation, muttering something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like "fink."

"Well, I liked her technique, very poised, creative." Wash stated absentmindedly; at Zoe and Kaylee's inquiring expressions, he added further, "River, she's a good dancer, was able to tick off Jayne at the same time. Girl's got range."

* * *

Inara was numb, at least on the outside, feeling only icy pricks of sensation dancing along her skin. She didn't know for how long she sat on the bed, her head bowed; dark hair covering her face, her shoulders shaking as she cried softly. Inara didn't feel the tears fall, yet she knew she was crying by the wet stain of tears on the paper in her lap. She reread the printed record from the cortex through blurry tears, trying to deny what it stated so bluntly, that a woman named Annie James was found dead near the Harrow Estate on Sihnon four years ago. Her body had been beaten and was found decomposing in pigsty. The cause of death was a single gunshot wound to the head, Saffron had been right. Her friend was dead, Annie was dead. And it was Inara's fault.

She wanted to curl up in a fetal ball and sleep, to wake up in a different time. Knowing what she did now, she would've done things differently; Inara thought fiercely, even though she fooled herself. She would've obeyed her mother and became a Companion, then what? Live the life of a whore? Live her life bound by the rules of the petty glimmering throng of the rich, to serve men like Harrow? Disgust filled her at her traitorous thoughts. That was not a way to honor the people who had made sacrifices for her, people who risked everything to help her. But the guilt ate at her, for surely it was obvious what had happened, just like Saffron had said. The Harrow family was a powerful one on Sihnon—having a wide range of connections. If Annie hadn't helped Inara that night, helped her escape, she wouldn't be dead and Inara would probably be rotting in an Alliance jail at the moment or Buddha knows what else. So involved in her grief, Inara didn't hear the knocking at the shuttle door. The doors opened quietly, but she was oblivious to the fact and the fall of heavy footsteps behind her until a hand lightly touched her shoulder.

Inara whipped her head to face the one person she didn't want to see, dreaded too, Mal; who wanted several questions answered by the look on his face. The anger she had for Saffron grew into a tight knot in her chest, knowing the con artist couldn't have resisted the opportunity to stick the knife in her back.

"Inara? Are you cryin'?" Mal asked with gruff concern.

Inara quickly wiped the tears and grief from her face, sliding the printed record out of sight behind her. She stood up and walked across the shuttle, uncomfortable being so near him, crossing her arms in a defensive posture. "_Wo__ Hao_, Mal. So tell me, does the vixen live?" Her voice was husky and wavered with unshed tears and sorrow.

Mal observed her, knowing she was lying. He had never seen a 'body compose themselves so quickly, except maybe Zoe. But the grief was still there, clear as day in those dark honey-colored eyes. Made him wonder why she was hurtin' and what made her cry. The mention of Saffron brought back the words the _tchen__ wah _had said,_ "She's playin' you and you're too stupid to see it…._ _You ever ask her why she left Sihnon?_" Recalling the incident brought forth Mal's simmering anger and annoyance at the day's events."Yeah, if you can call it that. All's well, I suppose. Or not," he replied, voice taut with restrained anger.__

She knew it was coming, ever since she had agreed to be part of Serenity's crew. Inara knew there would come a time when Mal would not hold his tongue on her secretive past. The playful banter; where he had constantly baited her, trying to get her slip up. The man was too curious for his own good, always scratching at truth or shoving anybody that got in the way of it. She knew this even before she had met him, remembering the stories Frank Reynolds had told about his stubborn nephew, _"Hell, don't reckon I met anybody as hard headed as Mal was. Could throw a stone at his head, and the rock would be the one doin' the breakin'." _

Inara kept herself calm, knowing she would have to thread carefully, "Pardon? I don't under…"

But Mal stopped her, the anger showing through flinty blue eyes giving her reason to pause, "Don't. Don't lie to me. I can abide many things, 'Nara, just take none kindly of people lyin' to me or makin' a fool of me." He strode over to her, as much as the small shuttle would allow, closing the distance until they're were inches apart. "Now, I already been made a fool of, no thanks to my dear beloved 'wife'. And you--you have been lyin' to me since day we met. I don't know what trouble you had before or are running from. Your past don't matter much to me, unless it has business of threatening my crew. Do you understand what I'm sayin' to you?"

"Yes." Inara answered quietly, she tried looking away from him but couldn't as she found herself drawn back to him. And that scared her, these conflicting emotions, betraying the promise she made herself so very long ago. Unlike Colin, if she let Mal in he would hurt her, maybe not physically, but he would…be capable of breaking her heart. And Inara wouldn't risk that, couldn't. She hesitated for a moment before continuing nonchalantly, "Say what do you mean, Mal. I'm assuming this is coming from somewhere or a certain individual."

"I'll be frank with you, Inara. You knew Saffron, knew who she was," Mal stated tersely. He made sure look out for any outward reaction from her. He didn't get any, except for the bleeding at the lower lip, where she had bit into it. "You knew what she was doing and you didn't say a gorram thing. Makes me wonder if you two were in on it together."

Inara shook her head in adamant denial, "I would never…I didn't know what she was doing."

Mal smiled tightly as she confirmed what Saffron had taunted at him, "Don't matter if you knew or didn't. You knew what she was capable of, yet you didn't say anything. Why? That's what I want to be knowin'. She have something on you, is that it?"

"Mal, please, don't." Inara took a step backwards when Mal approached her, blocking any exit. Her back hit the wall of the shuttle; she was trapped. Trapped like when…Inara felt herself begin to tremble. "It's complicated."

"Is that why you left Sihnon? 'Cause it got complicated?" Mal pushed forward, the anger blinding him to her distress. "Hell, is Inara even your real name? I must say it's a sort trend with thieves and the like."

Inara bit into her lip further, quickly losing her composure, "Yes, it's my name. Mal, I swear…I tried to stop her."

"See that's the thing. You ain't suppose'ta be stopping nobody. I'm the Captain, your part of my crew, there any problem of any sort—you come to me. Just like Jiangyin, this ain't the first time you keep quiet on a matter. How am I supposed to trust you when you don't say anything, don't ruttin' warn me." Mal snapped out, his voice rising as he unleashed his temper, "What if we weren't able to avoid flyin' into that net, huh? Where would we be? Answer me, Inara!"

Inara flinched at his tone, she couldn't breathe. Why couldn't she breathe? What was wrong with her? She couldn't fight back, trapped in her web of lies, she was trapped. _"Please, don't do this! She tried to run, but he caught her easily. There was no where to run, no where to hide, she was trapped..._ Panic raced through her, she needed air, needed to breathe, needed to get out. Inara pushed herself away from the wall and tried to leave, but Mal took hold of her roughly by the shoulders. "We ain't done talkin' yet, 'Nara."

_…. raked her nails against his face, peeling back skin. Lord Harrow cried out in pain as he hit her, the blow knocking her to the ground. ___

"Don't touch me!" Inara slapped and shoved him violently away. Filthy, she was filthy because He touched her. He was still there, waiting in the dark. Annie was dead. Couldn't breathe, she had screamed but no one heard a thing. "Get out! Get out now!"

_ "Be good and it'll be good for you…." _

Mal was taken aback, just realizing that he stepped too far out of bounds. "Inara."

She closed her eyes, her voice wavering as she tried to calm herself, "Please, get out. I need a…to be alone, Mal. I—you are right, I should've told you, about Saffron. I'm sorry, it was foolish of me."

_"I'll be good."___

Mal took a step towards her, but stopped when Inara unconsciously backed away. He felt like a heel for causing whatever the hell she was going through. But damnit, why did she have to lie? Why the hell couldn't she have said something? It ain't like he'd turn her in. The thought made him think, could he? Was that it? Oh, he knew for sure she was running from something and someone had hurt her, badly. Mal may be dense at times, as Zoe was so helpful to point out, but he wasn't born yesterday. The question was who? He cleared his throat, uncomfortable at seeing Inara this way, guilty that he caused her distress; too accustomed to her serene composure. "I'll be leavin' you now. So you can collect yourself, but this ain't done. I got to think real hard, to see if I can afford to let you stay. I need people around me I can trust, so you think 'bout that."

"I understand." Inara said softly, the trembling had subsided, but she avoided looking at him. "You'll do what you have to do."

Mal resisted the urge to go over to her, to comfort her. He curled his hand into fist, letting it drop in defeat. As he left the shuttle, he took one last glance at her. Inara had turned away from him, letting her dark hair cover her face. The shuttle doors closed and he leaned against the cool metal. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he heard the sobbing, the pain and sorrow in it pulled at his heart. But Mal didn't move, fighting with every fiber in his body and his own character to stay where he was. And so he stayed, leaning against the doors until the crying slowly faded to a stop twenty minutes later.

* * *

Inara rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She had fallen asleep on the shuttle floor, grieving for herself, for Annie, and for the things that could never be and the things that were. Yawning, stretching her stiff muscles, she got up from the bed. Bed? Inara frowned in confusion, noticing that a blanket covered her, sliding to the floor as she stood up. But hadn't she…fallen asleep on the floor? Had she? Unless? Inara sat back down, picking the blanket up, laying it beside her. Mal--it had to have been him.

A deep sense of shame came over her, embarrassment at the way she had lost control of her emotions earlier. It had been a long time since she had suffered such an anxiety attack; the last time had been in the first months on Shadow. Inara had been too skittish, easily rattled by any sharp noise near her. Colin had been very careful around her; not knowing what would set her off. One evening, as she played a game of hide and seek with little Jacob, the power went out at the ranch. Colin was away at the time as he usually was, doing jobs for the underground network. Unfortunately, Jake had thought it funny to scare her by running throughout the house, banging doors open and slamming them shut. It wouldn't have been so bad, had not the claustrophobia of the darkness began to suffocate her. The jarring noises reminding her too much of gun shots being fired. Inara lost control, giving into the fear, scaring Jacob when he couldn't find her as she hid. Later on, Colin had found her rocking back and forth under the stairway, shaking violently. Afterwards, the attacks came less frequent as she grew used to her surrounding, and to having people around her not treating her like a servant or cattle.

She had thought she had conquered the fear and the memory of that terrible night on Sihnon. She had done what Nandi and Annie had told her to do. Inara had kept strong, moving forward, but try as she might, it was always there. It was a part of her and it would never go away, like a permanent stain. And now with Mal witnessing her breakdown, Inara was sure wasn't bound for Serenity for long. She couldn't tell him the truth as much as she wanted too. Things would change between them and he might look at her differently. Inara wasn't sure she wanted that to happen.

* * *

**Two Days Later, Serenity **

****

Zoe was about to retire for the night as she finished sweeping her rounds throughout Serenity. Wash was probably asleep by now, seeing as how tomorrow would be a busy day when they arrived on Beaumonde. The first officer smiled at the thought of her husband, so different from herself, yet they fit perfectly together—balancing each other out in the end. Never in her lifetime had Zoe pictured herself a married woman, especially after the war. She had seen too much, too much death, too much lost hope that she didn't think it was possible to see beyond the bleakness. But she was practical and responsible, always had been as a child, all thanks to her mama and pa. Strong folk, they were, honest to a fault. Never had much room for nonsense, had they been still alive—they wouldn't have liked Wash none too much. Man was a mixture of sense and nonsense at the same time. And that's what she loved best about him, his ability to see the humor in things, even a bit of hope. Even though sometimes that very same quality made Zoe want to shake him something fierce, to wake him up to the realities of the world. He was like Kaylee in that manner, which was why the two got along so well.

She swept by the mess hall; it was dimly lit, the low lighting casting shadows across the room. Zoe was about to walk on past, heading for her bunk, when she noticed a figure sitting at the table. It was Mal; his maroon shirt buttoned down at the top and a lonely glass of his private whiskey in front of him. She could tell by the look on his face he was brooding, something he was prone to doing ever since the war. He never thought nobody saw him, but Zoe always knew and saw. She debated leaving him alone, but decided against it. Suspecting the reason on what the brooding was for, or better yet who, she strode into the hall. "Little late, sir?"

Mal jerked his head towards her in awareness, "Huh? Oh, Zoe, it's you."

"You were expecting it to be someone else, sir?" Zoe answered as she took the seat across from him, pulling the glass of whiskey towards her. She lifted it up the light; the glass was still almost full with the amber liquid- a sure sign that something was bothering the captain. He never let a drink go to waste--especially a rare vintage that cost over 20 credits to buy nowadays. She paused as she took in the heady aroma of the whiskey as she placed it back on the table. "2511, good year."

"Yeah, damn good one." Mal commented dryly.

"Some would think so. You might want to keep it out of Jayne's sight. Man loves his whiskey."

"Yes, he does." Mal replied with a grin that didn't reach his eyes, "Though I suspect he fancies a rain stick more."

Zoe laughed, "Ah, yes. But River has taken a liking to it also."

"So she really danced on the table?"

"This very one. I must admit it was quite a show." Zoe answered stoically with traces of humor in her eyes. "Jayne was very close to killin' the doc. Although, I imagine the doc could hold his own, for maybe ten seconds. Tops."

Mal shook his head, "Shame I missed it. But I am thinkin' three at the most. Or five, if he got a good punch in, before Jayne woulda flattened him down."

Zoe saw her opening and took it, "Gotta admit River has been acting more peculiar of late. Towards Jayne especially."

Mal frowned in confusion, "What are you talkin' 'bout?"

"The teasing, almost like she's flirtin' with him."

Mal gave her a disturbed look, mixed with disgust, "Now Zoe…hell, that ain't right."

"You don't see it, sir?" Zoe countered back calmly, crossing her arm under her chest.

"I'll kill him, if lays he one finger on her." Mal warned coldly, "Girl ain't right in the head, just a child for God sakes."

"She ain't a child, sir, hasn't been for a long time I suspect. I wouldn't like it much either. But she has a way of…seeing things others don't. Half of whatever those _hundan_ did to her would break a stronger man." Zoe said plainly, "Girl knows too much for her own good.

Mal leaned back in his seat, "Like a reader, you mean."

"Could be." Zoe shrugged. She almost had Mal where she wanted him and now for the clincher. Getting almost any man to open up was like pulling teeth, course she learned her best from her mama. She never used wiles or manipulation. Her mama was straightforward and blunt to a fault. Her pa was the quiet one, a man of not many words, like Zoe. One day, when Zoe was just six years old, her mama told her that she had to borrow the patience of saint to deal with the both of them. If pa and she didn't tell mama what was bothering them when she asked, mama would wait; get them talkin' first until they finally told her what the matter was. Zoe always admired her mama for it, learned from her too. So Zoe was patient, between dealing with Mal and Wash, along with Jayne, well, she had to be. "We know she didn't quite take Saffron, unlike some people."

Mal narrowed his eyes at her insinuating tone. "You ain't ever gonna let me live that down, are you?"

"I don't quite get your meaning, sir."

"Yes, you do. Diyu, I'm surprised you haven't started on me about Inara." Mal cursed out loud when he realized what he had said.

"I didn't realize there was something to start on about her. Unless I was wrong." Zoe replied smoothly. So his brooding session was about Inara, just like she thought all along. Not that she was all that surprised; the new recruit had affected captain like no other woman, and it had been a long time since one had. Zoe had recognized Inara from that day in Persephone, at the market place, when he presented her to the crew after the blotched job. She could recall the look on Mal's face when he saw first saw Inara; it was similar to one he gave to Serenity. And that was saying a lot, at least when it concerned Malcolm Reynolds.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Mal gave his first officer a steely glare, "Women and their wiles, didn't expect it from you, Zoe."

"Hardly, sir. Just having a simple conversation before goin' to bed. Tomorrow is a busy day; I suppose we'll be scouting for work over at Don's place?" Zoe asked, giving him room, knowing he was bound to get defensive at this point.

Mal shook his head, "Now don't you go on changing the subject, you wanna talk about Inara, and we'll talk about her."

"If that's what's botherin' you, sir." Zoe stated calmly.

Mal opened his mouth to speak, but was stumped by Zoe placating him so easily. She always gave him a bit more fight before falling in line. "Well, frankly, it is."

"Really?"

Mal ignored her comment, but continued, "She knew who Saffron was. Knew that pofu was playin' me from the start, didn't say a gorram thing. Hell, we could've ended all crispyified and she would've never said a thing."

"Why do you think that is, sir?"

"I knew she was runnin' from something…"

"Or someone?" Zoe supplied helpfully.

Mal nodded, his expression going hard, blue eyes like icy chips. "Someone hurt her. I seen the scars on her, she has nightmares, you know."

Zoe frowned at the comment, while at the same time wondering how he knew those things. 'Course it was Mal; she wouldn't put anything past him. She had suspected that Inara was hiding something; the young woman was good at masking her emotions. But it was there, when no one was looking, the sorrow, like she lost someone dear to her. "How does she know Saffron?"

"Don't rightly know; suspect they knew each back in Sihnon. It's what Saffron said least ways; Inara confirmed it a moment ago."

"Sihnon? She's a long way from home—Core planet to boot too." Zoe said thoughtfully, "You think she got Alliance trouble?"

Mal smiled grimly, taking a sip of the forgotten whiskey. "Almost certain of it," he paused finishing off the rest of the whiskey in one gulp. He felt the burn of the liquor trail down his throat to his stomach. "Did you know she was on Shadow also? Knows my Uncle Frank."

"Did she now? That's interesting, sir."

"Yes, I suspect it is. She told me this sob story, when I called her on it. I bought at the time, not sure of it anymore. Doubt she's been tellin' me the truth from the start," Mal finished, sharing a meaningful look with Zoe. He would never ask her or anybody for help outright, unless pushed to it. Zoe knew this was a way of asking for it.

She was silent for a moment; taking the time to process all the information he had given her. Inara wasn't a bad person, of that Zoe was certain. The girl had problems, but then again who didn't nowadays, with the control of the Alliance tightening further. Not even on the rim was anybody safe; the government was branching out, as if sensing the people's growing discontent with their laws, and everything that came with it. The lack of food, medical attention, basic human rights, the ever-growing slavery trade, and the Reaver attacks, the denial that they ever took place, were only but a few examples. Trust was scarce; Zoe didn't blame Inara for wanting to keep her secrets. Not that it was the right thing to do, either way as her mama would say, _"If a 'body has a secret, chances are, it isn't something good. And won't bode well for the individual or for the folks around them, Zoe. Secrets and lies can poison a body's soul, never any good in that."_

"If she has Alliance trouble, sooner or later they're gonna catch up to her." Zoe began, "But since we already taken the risk with Simon and River, I doubt that'll matter much. Either way, you can expect the feds at our door step."

"I reckon that's true." Mal replied.

"I don't think she means us any harm, sir. Sometimes scared folk with the best intentions mess up."

"We can't afford any mess ups, Zoe. And if she don't trust us, how am I…how are we suppose to trust her?"

"It's a gamble, sir." Zoe said truthfully, "Depends on your odds, how far are you willin' to go?" The question was doubled edge and Zoe knew it.

Mal felt the corners of his mouth turn up in a half smile, "Never much cared for gambling, but since you asked, far, I can go very far."

Zoe nodded, satisfied with his answer as she stood up to leave, "Good to know, sir. Night."

"Good night, Zoe…and thank you." Mal said the last quietly.

Zoe smiled, "You're welcome, sir."

She left the mess hall, leaving Mal once more alone to his thoughts. He picked up the empty glass of whiskey, noticing a few gleaming drops of on the bottom. He suddenly brought the glass down sharply on the table; a thin crack appeared at the bottom running upwards. Mal let Serenity's presence wash over him, letting her take over his tumultuous thoughts and emotions. The low creaking, the far away whirl of the engine room, and the utter stillness of the black were his only companions. "Yep, I can go very far, old girl. Very far." Serenity's response was silence, but it contented Mal well enough as he turned in for the night.

* * *

**The Next Day, Early Morning- Beaumonde, City of New Dunsmuir**

The day was clear with sunny skies and a cooling crisp breeze throughout the air. New Dunsmuir was a clean city with towering skylines and a busy metropolis; it reminded River a bit of Osiris, of home. All the same, her memory of home was a bit foggy whenever Simon gave her medicines to calm her down. Made her head feel like it was going to whirl off her neck. She would be like the headless horsemen, carrying her head in her arms. River suppressed a giggle of the thought of chasing Simon and Jayne with it and the expressions of horror on their faces. River wasn't crazy, at least not all the time; she remembered everything, remembered too much. She knew what it was to be a real girl, unlike Pinocchio, the wooden boy. A boy who couldn't tell lies because his nose would grow, even though he would anyway. Like Jayne and his silly little rain stick. She envied the mercenary in that manner because she saw only truths, heard them always, the whispering images and thoughts were like bothersome pebbles in one's shoes. River tried to shake them out, but they just kept coming, filling her shoes up; leaving them dirty and torn. No shoes for her, Simon didn't understand that when she refused at times to wear them. Without shoes, no pebbles can get in.

But he made her wear them today, if she wanted to leave Serenity to walk around a bit in the city, at least in the marketplace. Captain didn't like the idea much, by the grumpy look on his face. But River knew it was because the caged bird wouldn't sing for him. Kaylee took hold of her hand, joyfully beaming up at a fancy dress in a store window. "River, ain't that jus' shiny! But not as shiny as mine."

Simon hovered around them, very uncomfortable in being out in the open. "Maybe we should move along."

"What do you think, Simon?" Kaylee asked him, ignoring his comment, too in thrall of the sights to pay much attention to nervous doctors. At least not now.

Simon gave her a blank look and then at the dress, a god awful fruity yellow confection. The ruffles were worse than Kaylee's fluffy pink dress. Modest even compared to the monstrosity before him. He hated shopping; reminding him to much of the times his mother and hired nanny would drag him to the tailors, when he would've preferred being in his room studying. "Ummm, it's, well, its…yellow."

"Well, duh, silly. I know that."

River glared at the ugly dress, "It burns the eyes, too bright like the sun and leaves you blind." Kaylee's face fell at the comment, River felt badly in her bluntness, but it was the truth. And she only spoke truths. People were just too stubborn to listen, they preferred cotton candy lies. Like her parents, when they would read her letters from the Academy—saw only what they chose to see.

"No, it's…I like it. It's you know, cheerful." Simon buffered his sister's clear assessment of the hideous dress. He felt a nice warmth when Kaylee's cheerful expression returned. "Really, really, happy."

River rolled her eyes, "The ruffles would swallow you up, like a giant bird. Worse still if it says its letters and numbers with a green frog."

Simon moved closer to Kaylee. The mechanic flushed a delightful pink at his nearness, the dress forgotten, as was River. She slipped her hand away, leaving her brother and Kaylee behind. She heard music; it was sorrowful in tone and full of yearning. River followed it, and as she did the humming and notes became louder and clear. The caged bird was singing.

* * *

Inara walked through the beaded curtain at the entrance of the antique bookstore. A little bell rang as the curtain moved, announcing her arrival. She smiled at the bookkeeper, an old Asian man with thinning white hair. He smiled and bowed in greeting, taking his place behind the counter. Inara walked through the aisles of bookshelves, skimming her hands gently across the spines, occasionally pausing to read the titles. A fragrant smell of incense floated from the counter, fresh jasmine blooms like her Nana used to cut fresh from their garden in Sihnon. Auntie May, before Inara's father passed away, would always bring special incense to honor the families dead at the praying altar. Shortly after her father passed away Auntie May had followed her brother in death. Mother, afterwards, took the incense to perfume her room before her clients would arrive for their appointments.

At the thought of her mother Inara felt her heart tug in pain as she remembered her betrayal when she was sold into slavery. She hated and loved her mother; there was even a time when Inara respected her, as was a daughter's duty to one's parents. But the giving and unselfish love of a child died a long time ago. Not a day went by when she didn't think of her; the memory of her mother was always at the back of her mind. There were days when Inara cursed her, then there were days when she hoped she was alright, and maybe, just maybe her mother thought of her kindly.

Inara smiled when she found a collection of poems by one her favorite poets, Li Bai. His work spanned ages, even to the time of Earth-that-was. She carefully opened the book, immersing herself in the beautiful words; it was a lovely copy, the calligraphy scripted with skill and love. Unlike the ragged one she had left in Sihnon after the slave trader had taken her from home. The beaded curtain parted way again, the little bell rang at the arrival of another customer; Inara didn't bother to glance up as she continued to read. Footsteps walked by near her.

_"I have a world apart that is not among men._" Mal read over her shoulder, his warm breath caressed her neck causing Inara to shut the book. She quickly reached for her cane that leaned against the bookcase, but he already had a hold of it. Inara's stomach flopped as she turned around to face him. She was taken aback when he smiled at her, handing the cane to her, his hand held on to the cane longer than necessary. Inara tugged it forcefully out of his hand; the movement sent the cane to the ground. She bent down to pick it up, his hand covering hers as she reached the solid wood at same time. He caught her gaze; his hand was hot against her own, "Sorry about that."

Inara cleared her throat, feeling the start of a blush on her face, "It's fine," pulling her hand away as she stood up; Mal followed her example, his eyes never left her.

"Fellow seems pretty sure of himself." Mal indicted to the book in her hand, a half smile on his face.

Inara shrugged, composing herself as she placed the book back on the shelf. "I imagine poetry is not quite your cup of tea." She observed him carefully, not sure how to act around him after last night's episode. Upon arriving at Beaumonde she had expected Mal to order her off Serenity, to Inara's surprise, he didn't. Furthermore, he acted as if nothing had happened, all polite and courteous smiles. It unnerved her greatly, since she knew this type of behavior was out of character. And Inara prided herself on reading people, but damn if Mal was proving to be her greatest challenge.

"Nah, never was one to waste my time readin' pretty nonsense words." Mal replied with icy undertones.

"I didn't take you for it."

Mal chuckled, "That's a common mistake people make. Nasty habit taking people for things, when in fact, you know don't _lashi_. 'Course it usually works in my favor in the end." He kept his expression pleasant and courteous; no sign of hostilely in those dark blue eyes, Inara flinched inwardly at his comment.

"My apologies, then." Inara said, turning to make her way to the entrance. Mal stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She tensed at the contact, "Yes?"

Mal paused, studying her before speaking, "Have to meet a contact tonight, want you there with Zoe and Jayne."

"What? I don't understand." Inara asked in confusion.

"What's there to understand—it's an order, you follow it. 'Sides, you can handle yourself just fine. Isn't that what you told me?"

Inara nodded, "Well, yes, but I thought…" she left the rest unsaid.

Mal shrugged abruptly, "I see we won't have a problem, then. Be ready by seven. _Dong Ma_?"

"Yes, of course." Inara agreed, still unsettled by the request. No, not a request, an order. She left the store in a hurry as she felt the first sting of tears in her eyes. This was the way it was going to be now, how could she have expected anything less?

Mal watched her leave, his eyes going to the book Inara had held moments ago. He took the book from the shelf, hefted it in his hand; striding over to the counter. The bookkeeper's face lit up at the potential sale. He had watched the young woman carefully, noticing her interest in the book. He had been slightly disappointed when she had left without making a purchase. The man before him now dampened that disappointment. The bookkeeper was an old man and he knew a man in love when he saw one. He had been one himself at one time in his youth. "Yes, sir?"

"How much you offering for this?"

The bookkeeper smiled graciously, while noting the hardness in the man's eyes. "This sir is a very good choice…"

Mal cut him off quickly, patience already wearing thin, "I didn't ask you none on a history lesson, how much?"

"Sixty credits."

Mal snorted in disbelief at the high cost for a little book of poems. He leaned over the counter and smiled his best, "Let me ask you again, how much are you _offerin__' _for this?"

The book keeper saw the dangerous glint in the Mal's eyes, he coughed to clear the dryness in his throat, "Ah, I believe, it was, fifty credits."

"Forty-five you say? I'll take it." Mal countered smoothly.

The bookkeeper smiled tightly, displeased by the man's lowering of the price. He bowed in agreement at the cheap man, "Yes, forty-five credits, you make good purchase, sir."

"Some would be inclined to disagree."

* * *

River stopped behind a fabric cart as she watched the captain leave the bookshop. She had pilfered a couple of sweet berries when she had walked by the fruit stalls. Her lips were stained red from the juices as were her fingers. She proceeded to lick them clean with her tongue, her movements catlike. That was how Jayne found her, River smiled as she sucked the last drop of juice from her finger. The mercenary frowned at the action, a peculiar expression on his face. She daintily made her way over to him, not noticing the Alliance troops patrolling near by. One of the feds, a tall, heavy set man, studied River. Jayne grabbed her roughly by the arm. "What the hell are you doin'? Where's your brother?"

The fed turned his attention to his portable cortex screen going through the wanted ads, the girl looked familiar.

River tilted her head; the whispering voices were louder, warning danger. She pressed her body against Jayne; she lifted her heels upwards, standing on tiptoes and kissed him hard. She felt the older man's shock as he fought against what his body told him to do. River cupped the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair. His goatee tickled her chin; gently she nipped his lower lip with her teeth, opening his mouth, her tongue tasting him. A bold taste, like aged whiskey, burning her mouth and her insides. The merc's hands had given in to defeat as they circled her slender waist, dragging one hand through her tangled hair.

When the fed found the wanted ad of one River Tam, he compared it to the girl he had seen before. She was now being embraced by an older man. The more he studied the couple the less likely it seemed to be River Tam. The records stated she was on the run with her brother, Simon Tam. And surely they would be together and the girl before him was quite obviously the man's wife or woman by the way the two were embracing. The fed closed his cortex screen and continued his patrol throughout the market; to investigate a complaint of stolen fruits.

Reason suddenly came to Jayne as he shoved River away from him. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, trying to form a sentence, "What…you…."

River smirked at his horrified expression, "Too greedy, mustn't be that way. You were stealing the captain's whiskey, he won't be too happy about that."

Jayne's eyes widened even further at her truthful words. He was saved from answering as Kaylee and Simon's worried voices cut through the air. The doctor and mechanic waved frantically behind her, "River!"

The mercenary stepped back too quickly, knocking down a set of pots and pans at the stall behind him. A middle-aged Asian woman came hollering at him, swinging a pan at him, gesturing angrily to her fallen merchandise. "Look, look what you done, _Ai ya!_ You ruined new pans, all dirty now, no good. Stupid man, why you no look where you going, huh?"

The pan smacked Jayne on the shoulder, he groaned at the impact "Oww, hell woman, it was a gorram accident!"

The sales woman lunged at him, grabbing hold of his ear and tugged hard, Jayne whimpered in pain as he tried to get away. Simon stared wide-eyed as the woman scolded the terrifying mercenary, actually not so terrifying now that he was being taken down by a woman half his size. Simon felt a smile creep on his face as he made his way towards his sister who was watching the scene with quiet glee. Kaylee ran up breathless to them, concerned soon giving way to outright amusement.

"River, where were you…I told you not to leave my side!" Simon admonished, distracted by Jayne as he picked up a pan to defend himself from the small woman's blows.

"Heard a song, followed it." River stated, "Hand in the closet got too greedy, won't learn…still too greedy. He'll learn though, I'll teach him. Dangerous times, too much risk, it doesn't equate right, too many variables. Not a real girl yet." She smiled as Jayne threw a couple of credits at the woman and took off, but not before catching River's gaze. She saw the horror and disgust in the older man's eyes, mixed with something else, something dark and searing. Jayne continued his retreat when River licked her lips slowly, tasting the whiskey and berry juice on her lips and tongue.

"But I will be."

* * *

** 80-10 vessel, The Georgette**

********

Colin Foster waited for the pilot to connect him to the cortex; he gave his thanks as the other man left the bridge. He sat down in the chair, the screen beeped as the connection was made to the bar in Beaumonde. Donald, 'Don' Heyer's face appeared on the screen, music played in the back ground, his voice was booming in greeting, "Hell, Foster, seems like you aged a bit more."

Colin laughed at the bait; it was for show, as the smile didn't reach his eyes. He settled into the chair. "I think you're looking in the wrong mirror, _laotou__."_

"See that's the problem with young people these days, have no respect for your elder folk."

"Did you find anybody yet for the job?" Colin asked his jaw tight with worry as he brushed back his shaggy hair from his eyes. He needed a haircut, needed a shave, actually he needed lots of things. But that's something that never bothered him before, until the day he let go of the woman he loved. Inara Serra was a name never far from his mind; he lost count at the times he had berated himself for letting her go so easily. If only she would've followed Nandi's instructions that day…hell, he should have seen it coming. Inara was too independent and stubborn for her own good.

"Got somebody coming in today, name of Captain Malcolm Reynolds, you heard of him?" Don asked.

Colin's attention was caught by the name, pushing back his thoughts of regrets, he leaned closer to the screen, "Reynolds you say? Malcolm Reynolds?"

"Yep, that's what I said. What you know him?"

"No, but I heard of him, actually been trying to contact him for months now. I have something of importance to relay to him." Colin rubbed at the headache at his temple, "You think he'll take it?"

Don chuckled, "If I know Reynolds, he will. Son of a bitch is too noble for his own good. Kinda like you, only with a tetchier attitude. Can scare a man to hell and back. A common bloody Independent quality if you ask me."

"Let me know when he does or doesn't. Give him the setup when he agrees and the rendezvous location."

"No problem--will do."

Colin nodded, "Thanks old friend, and watch your back," he terminated the connection, leaving the screen blank. He made sure to erase any trace of the call, to avoid tracing back to him, and more importantly the network. He leaned back in the chair again, pleased with his luck at finally locating Reynolds. Man was hard to get of hold of. Colin had almost caught up with him in Persephone, but he had arrived moments too late. The Firefly named Serenity had already taken to orbit at his arrival. The town was in a buzz about a theft of a famous piece of rock, the news had lead him to a scuffle about some rich dandy and Reynolds. Apparently, it had been over a woman, Reynolds was the winner, thankfully. Colin needed him alive, needed his help in retrieving his son, and old friend, Frank Reynolds. In his business, every job, every contact was a gamble, Colin knew his odds--somehow, he was certain Reynolds wouldn't refuse to help. Blood always calls to blood; those were bonds one couldn't break easily.

Frank Reynolds was an honorable man; Colin hoped his nephew had a bit of that quality.

* * *

**TBC-Chapter 10: Full Circle **

Feedback? Well, yes, please…the good, the bad, and the ugly.

Chinese Translations:

Nuofu—Coward

Pofu—Bitch

Tchen wah—cheap floozy

Da ge –big brother (formal)

Gou pi –bullshit

Mei mei—little sister

Wo hao –I'm fine

Laotou—old geezer

__

__

____


	11. Chapter X: Full Circle

**Chapter Ten: Full Circle**

By Cassandra E

A/Notes: Ok, so hmmm, it's been a while no? Well, I can place the blame partially that I was on vacation in Costa Rica. Which was very nice by the way, beautiful country which I'm proud to have my roots there. Anyway, during the week I was over there, didn't do much writing, even though I originally planned to finish Ch.10 before I left, sadly it was not possible. But I did manage to plot and replot the last chapters of Eye, good news; I now know for sure how this story will end. Bad news, it's going to take ten more chapters to get to that end, making Eye 20 chapters long, plus the epilogue. Course I might end up adding another chapter due to some scene shifting in this one, don't know yet. Ok, so I'm pretty sure there was only one mule transporter on the show, but for story purposes, there will be a spare. This chapter was easy to write after I got pass the first scene, very pleased with how it turned out, now that I'm beginning get into the action of things, which is always great fun. Slaver Market scene was to have been longer, but I felt it wasn't necessary. Like I have been telling my beta, this story has been draining to write, I feel exhausted every time I finish a chapter, so reviews are so much welcome! Enjoy! And lastly, muchas gracias to the people who have taken the time to review. You can never thank people enough, so again, thank you for giving this story a chance! winks

**

* * *

**

**A Few Hours Later….**

The White Pony Tavern--Beaumonde, City of New Dunsmuir

Business at The White Pony Tavern was in full swing, a small bar fight involving two of less than sober patrons had ended as soon as it had began; even before the sun had set on the City of New Dunsmuir. The bar was located in the seedier part of town---which wasn't as seedy as most of the places Malcolm Reynolds had the habit of visiting. A band of fiddlers played a lively jig near the middle of the room, sounds of clinking glass mugs and whiskey shots as they were placed on the wooden tables added to the atmosphere. A haze of cigar smoke drifted throughout the tavern making Inara's eyes water a bit---the smell sticking to her hair and clothes. She wrinkled her nose at the heady fumes, scowling in annoyance when a man sidled up to her side. He grinned lecherously as he tipped his hat in her direction.

"Howdy _meili_, what's a gal like you lookin' so lonesome for? Need a little company? Old Bob here can show you a good time." The creature, named Bob, smiled widely showing a gold tooth among the grimy teeth.

Inara felt the bile raise in her throat as she paid for her glass of water; she smiled politely, holding her cane against her side, "I'm fine, thank you."

Bob didn't take the hint, taking a step nearer---the odor of unwashed sweat overpowered the smoke. Inara gagged as a large shadow suddenly loomed over them. Jayne let his arm fall casually on her shoulder while he glared at the other man. "Get lost _friend,_ she's with me." Bob lost his toothy grin as he sized up the tall mercenary, going slightly pale as Jayne patted Binky, his hunting knife sheathed as his side.

"Sor—sorry about that, was just bein' friendly." Bob stammered uneasily as he backed away.

Jayne just glared, while Inara shrugged his hand away from her shoulder. She gave one glance at her would-be suitor, who had turned tail and disappeared into the rowdy crowd. "Was that really necessary?" Inara asked dryly as she took a seat at a near-by vacant table. The merc followed her, slumping down into the chair across from her. He pulled out a cigar from his pocket, cutting the tip with Binky.

"Mal said to look after you while he and Zoe talked with Don."

Inara restrained the urge to grind her teeth as she took a sip from her glass. She didn't expect any less, not with everything that had happened. She had tired of her bout of self-pity, knowing there was nothing she could change. Inara knew this, what had happened—happened. If only things were so easy to brush off. Like Mal for instance. With Mal, it was harder to keep things simple. With Mal, things easily became complicated, and Inara hated complications. If only she could tell him the truth, if only she could be sure the outcome wouldn't change things between them. What if's, what if's---Inara hated those too. Self doubt was something she wasn't used to feeling. Ever since she had left the Heart of Gold, Inara had learned to depend on only herself---never giving people the chance to get close. That had all gone to hell when she accepted Mal's offer to be part of his crew. And she wasn't sure if she regretted it or not.

Inara said in a biting tone, "How lovely of him."

"Hey, now don't you start on me. I didn't do nothin'." Jayne shrugged defensively, lighting the cigar with a match. He'd struck the matchstick against the table, sending sparks flying as the flame lit up. He took a deep puff, obnoxiously blowing the smoke in Inara's direction. "You females get so tetchy for no gorram reason…and weird too. Accusing good folk on things they didn't do or steal."

Inara arched a brow, bemused as she futilely tried to brush the smoke away with her hands, "I beg your pardon?"

"I didn't do nuthin'. And I didn't steal Mal's whiskey; he left it out is all. How was a 'body supposed to know it was his? Girl's gorram crazy."

"Who? Are you talking about River?" Inara asked in curiosity, not used to seeing the mercenary on edge before. After the morning excursion through the marketplace, she had been baffled by Jayne's behavior. Kaylee had joyfully filled her in on the pot and pan disaster. But while humorous, it still didn't explain why the man became jumpy every time River had walked into the mess hall or the cargo deck. It wasn't until Mal had gotten fed up with the merc's behavior that he had ordered Simon to keep River contained in her room. The doctor did so reluctantly—the tension between the three men wasn't lost on Inara. Something was going on, what it was, she still wasn't sure. Whatever it was, it related to River. And if anyone was harder to read, it was the younger Tam sibling.

"_Shenme__?_" Jayne asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the younger woman.

Inara looked at him blankly, "What are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ talkin' about?"

"I don't know… you started the conversation." Inara asked, further confused at where the discussion was heading.

"I didn't do nuthin' and I don't kiss 'em on the mouth, ever. Mal shoulda known better than pick up strays—fugitives to top it off. Trouble is what they is. Folk can make a pretty coin off them. Not smart at all, hidin' them." Jayne said tensely, flicking the ashes of the cigar into the cream colored ashtray.

"Fugitives? Are saying what I think you're saying?" Inara questioned further, her complete attention now focused on the mercenary in front of her.

Jayne shifted uncomfortably in his seat, unnerved by the intense study from the woman across from him. He put out the cigar quickly, glaring at her, "You shush now. Strangers ain't suppose ta know," Jayne hissed harshly.

"May I remind you---you're the one who brought it up. If one can call it that." Inara countered thoughtfully as she mulled over what Jayne had confessed, even if he hadn't meant to. If what he said was true, than her suspicions about the Tams had been closer than she would've thought. It also explained Simon Tam's behavior when he was forced out into town, like in Jiangyin---always looking over his shoulder, the nervous gestures and stances. Inara could've laughed at the coincidence of things; she wondered what Jayne would think of her own fugitive status. Moreover, what would Mal think, that is if he didn't already do so. Buddha knows she had given him reason enough too, first Saffron than her breakdown in the shuttle. It was no wonder Mal had ordered Jayne as her watchdog. She was surprised he hadn't set Zoe upon on her too, but then again Inara had a feeling that wasn't too far off.

Jayne stood up, giving Inara one last childish scowl as he headed to the bar. She sighed, shaking the glass gently, watching the ice cubes swirl in the water. A movement of gray to her far left caught her eye, Inara glanced up quickly, her heart thumping loudly as she watched three Alliance officers file into the bar. They brushed past her table, heading to the table behind her. Inara felt nauseous, as her nerves caused goose bumps to creep across her skin. She scolded herself for not bringing her coat as she rubbed her arms to ward off the chill. Breathing deeply, Inara let her gaze fall back on the Alliance feds; one of the men had ordered a beer, while the other two took in their surroundings, scanning the room. The style and cut of their uniforms told her they weren't on regular duty, which either meant they were here for a reason or…for someone.

Inara sat still until she couldn't stand to any longer—she didn't care if Mal would be displeased with her for disobeying an order. She proceeded to search for Jayne, she found him busy playing a game of pool, a beer in hand. Seeing her chance, she slowly got up from her chair and walked in the direction of the door, keeping her gaze down and her movements natural. Her hold on the cane shook as her hand trembled. So intent on reaching some fresh air that she didn't notice the person in front of her, walking into the solid mass.

_"Duibuqi_," Inara apologized, groaning inwardly when she glanced up to meet with Mal's gaze.

He smiled tightly, "Inara, lookin' a mite pale there, you alright?" Mal's tone was patronizing as he lifted his gaze to the room. He frowned when caught sight of Jayne playing pool, the merc hooted in victory as he won the game. He lowered his gaze back to her, "You goin' somewhere?"

"I was just…I needed some fresh air." Inara replied lamely, knowing Mal wasn't inclined to believe anything she said from now on.

"I thought I told you to stay put."

Inara took a step back, to open up the distance between them. He was too close, making the fluttering in her stomach worse. "I didn't think it would matter much, it was just for a mom…"

Mal cut her off coldly, "It does matter, it's an order I gave you. Do I have to go over this again?"

Inara felt her temper reach its limit, she was fed up with Mal's arrogant, overly courteous attitude. "You know what, Mal? Maybe you do need to go over it; after all you have kindly been reminding me of my place for the past two days. I figure one more time wouldn't hurt."

"If you don't like following orders, you are free to leave anytime, Inara. I ain't stoppin' you." Mal warned, not liking her tone, nor the attention they were drawing from the tavern. Even Jayne had stopped his game of pool, showing a little unease at the thought of the scolding the captain was sure to heap on him for not following his orders.

"If you want me gone, Mal, say it," Inara snapped, "And try to be a man about it, not some _nuofu__._"

Mal's polite façade disappeared at the last comment; he gripped her arm tightly, pulling her close to his side. His mouth close to her cheek, quietly and dangerously he spoke, "You're stepping over the line, 'Nara. If I was you, I wouldn't, unless you're keen on explainin' lots of…interestin' things."

"Let go." Inara ordered, when he didn't, she jabbed the cane on the toe of his boot. The action only caused Mal to wince slightly and tighten his grip on her arm, "Please, Mal."

A familiar voice interrupted them; Zoe came behind Mal, her eyes carefully taking note of Mal's grip and tension between the two. "Are we done here, sir?"

Inara held her gaze against Mal's, her eyes and stance defiant; she lifted her head proudly, daring him to say something. Mal held his tongue, his jaw tight as he restrained his temper. "Yes, we are Zoe. Inara can go head back to Serenity; we'll stay here a bit longer, though."

"Sir?"

"It seems the digs ain't to Ms. Serra's likin'," Mal lessened his grip, letting Inara go. "Don't see why we should make her suffer through it, it's beneath her—she's a _lady_ after all."

Inara resisted the urge to slap the infuriating smirk from his face. She wasn't a violent person by nature, but damnit to hell, if Mal didn't bring the worst in her. Instead of giving him the slap he so richly deserved, Inara smiled in over-exaggerated sweetness, her words sharp and aiming to wound, "You're right, the company of petty thieves and cowards is somewhat degrading, not to mention vulgar. I must keep my standards. Thank you for reminding me, Mal. I shall forever be grateful." She didn't stay long enough to take in Mal's reaction as she regally walked out the White Pony.

As Inara walked the streets of the closing marketplace, she tried to keep her mind on the people around her. Letting the everyday sounds of clanking pans, the rich odors of delicious food that filled the air, and the rustle of fabric being placed away replace the pain in her heart and the chaos in her spirit. He would not make her cry; she wouldn't let him hurt her. She couldn't let him be that important. Inara ran the mantra through her mind, smiling in relief as she neared the boarding docks, the early glow of Beaumonde's two moons illuminated Serenity like a beacon. Serenity, she needed serenity. Even as she let a lone tear slip down her cheek, Inara whispered a promise to the night around her, "I won't let him hurt me."

"I won't."

* * *

**15 minutes later…**

Zoe didn't say anything while she let Mal fume in anger. It was rare when the captain was pressed to be in such a foul mood, but she knew how to deal with it. So she didn't say a thing. Even though she was thinking plenty.

And Mal knew that too. 'Course, he wasn't bound to say anything to her. He knew her too well, so he wouldn't dare answer Zoe in the way he had to Inara. Not unless he would be prepared to listen to her own words back to him. She had to admire Inara for it, Mal had seriously been baiting for it. If it had been Zoe, well, she didn't doubt Mal would be in too much pain to be fuming none at the moment.

He was smart in that manner and in many things too. Great captain and sergeant, no one could be better. A loyal friend he was too, but as for a proper listener and communicator---not so much, especially when it came to matters of the heart. For the life of her, she didn't understand why Mal didn't outright say what he wanted to say. He usually didn't have no trouble with it, but with Inara, the man was playing with fire. He would get burned, and it wouldn't end well. Same went for Inara too; the younger woman was too stubborn for her own good. A quality that Zoe generally admired, but when dealing daily with it from Mal, Jayne, Wash, even her own self; it got tiring. Maybe it was because she wasn't used to doing the run around in the things she said or did; she didn't care much for that nonsense.

But with Mal, well, he could be dense at times. A common trait in his sex, seeing as Wash had his moments as well. So maybe she expected a little more from Inara. The crew had welcomed her well enough, even with her own involvement in the Persephone heist, which to be honest, would've gone as planned if Inara hadn't taken to stealin the Eye also. But Zoe couldn't blame her for doing her job, honorable or not; people these days were lucky to find a good paying job. She had the memories of the times when business had been slow and they had to watch rations more carefully to remind her.

But like with any kind of relationship, trust was a key, a base. Zoe had learned that well enough in the war, where she had to learn to depend on her platoon Especially in Hera, where if it hadn't it been for Mal, and other brave men and woman, Zoe doubted much she would've survived. The ties of trust and friendship were a different kind of strength, and sometimes that's all one needed to get through the darkest hours. And that was something Inara didn't understand as of yet. Hopefully she would, for her own sake, and for theirs, Mal's in particular.

Zoe was a patient woman, but not so patient as to stand childish tantrums from grown men. She lifted her mug to her lips, drinking the cool, bitter brew slowly as she made her move on the Chinese checkers board. After Inara had left Mal hadn't said a thing, even while his temper raged behind those chilly blue eyes. Instead he had chosen to buy a round of drinks for the three of them and play a game of checkers. Even Jayne was saved from his scolding; the mercenary, although a mite thick at times, was wise enough not to make comments which wouldn't turn in his favor, for now.

Mal finished his drink, caught one glance from Zoe and shot her an annoyed scowl, "Got somethin' on you mind, Zoe?"

Zoe smiled to herself, well; maybe he wasn't as dense as she thought. "Actually, I do sir."

"Well?"

If he thought she was going to mention the Inara incident, he was wrong. But then again, he knew better and so did she. "On tomorrow's job. It's a good one, helping these folk, but risky."

Mal shifted in his seat and shrugged, "That ain't never stopped us. 'Sides, Don's trustworthy folk, never failed us before."

"I know, sir. But this job, there's a reason why the place is under regular Alliance watch. And this Foster fellow, he's among the top ten on their wanted list. Just saying we should be careful on how we proceed with this. Remember that we have certain passengers that, if this job goes south, can't bode well for them." Zoe attentively watched as two of the Alliance officers left the tavern, the leader of the group stayed, chatting with one the more sober patrons of the establishment.

"That's why I'm plannin' for this to go smooth, we do everything right, it'll go easy peasy." Mal said with confidence.

Jayne chose that moment to speak up, "That's what you always say, we all know it never goes gorram smooth, especially with those two around. I'm tellin' you Mal, those two are trouble, girl more so. Loon that she is," the mercenary managed for five seconds to hold Mal's glare, before glancing away. "It's true, ya know, jus' cause your all fired up for Inara, thinkin' with your pec—"

Zoe closed her eyes momentarily, wincing inwardly. Well, maybe she was wrong; Jayne was thicker in the head than she gave him credit for. She opened her eyes to witness the most icy, hard look she had seen Mal give a person. It was miracle Jayne wasn't dead yet. Mal made his move on the checker board, his eyes never leaving Jayne's, "Interesting when some folk have the tendency to stick their noses where they don't belong and talk more than should be accounted for, ain't that right Zoe?"

Zoe just sighed, taking another sip from her drink.

Jayne put up an injured front, "I'm jus' tellin' you what's what, Mal. Ain't my fault you get all sorts of tetchy about it."

"You're already walking on a thin ice, Jayne; you're close to fallin' in." Mal warned.

"Aww, hell, Mal, is this about the whole Tam thing? I told ya I wasn't givin' or doin' nothin' to the girl. I don't know what notions that pansy _noufu_ is puttin' in your head, but I ain't gotten near that moon brained girl." Jayne started defensively, "She ain't my type, 'sides she's crazy and jus' a girl. I ain't one of those… pedo--," the merc was stumped for a moment, not used to speaking long fancy words, "pedo something."

"Pedophiles?" Mal bit out while leaning back in his chair, his tone dangerous, "Nasty business that is."

"Whatever you said, I didn't do nuthin' to her." Jayne finished sullenly, crossing his arms in insolence.

To avoid any bloodshed this evening, Zoe decided it was best to move the conversation to a safer topic. "One of the problems is our inside person. We're going to need someone inside, to disrupt the signal. Gonna be short several hands, this ain't some minuscule cargo were stealing, Sir."

"What is it that we're doin'?" Jayne asked, "Nobody told me nothin', since I was busy babysittn'," the last was directed reproachfully at Mal.

"Maybe cause it isn't the place to be disscussin' it, Jayne." Mal explained slowly, as if to a slow child. "Secondly, I'll tell you enough when you need to know, that's why you work for me."

"It's important that he knows, sir. He'll be risking his skin if we get caught. Last I recall, for aiding one of the most notorious freedom networks, is forty years to life. That doesn't include the supposed conspiracy of aiding an independent faction, which is more likely what we'll be accused of, if we get caught." Zoe explained.

"What gorram freedom network?"

"For slavery." Zoe answered simply, she ignored Mal's admonishing stare, continuing, "A cargo heading to Sihnon and Ariel."

"Are we getting' paid?" Jayne asked as reflected over the job details, "'Cause if there's money in it, I got no problem with a little risk."

"Figures. Yes, we're getting paid, also a favor of sorts." Mal replied reluctantly.

"For whom?"

"None of your business."

While Jayne muttered rudely under his breath, Mal returned to Zoe's previous question, "'Sides, no worry on the inside person, I know a body who can do it."

Zoe frowned, her gut telling she wasn't going to like what the captain was going to say. "Who?"

"Inara."

"To be frank, sir. I think that's insane." Zoe rebuffed. She was right. She would be lyin' to herself if she didn't admit she knew the captain like the palm of her hand. Always had to make things difficult, Mal would never learn.

Mal shrugged, "Don't see why not, she can handle herself. As of now, she's still part of the crew; she needs to do her share of the work. And in other circumstances I would use you, but I need you and Jayne as backup. And personally, your a mite… intimidating to some folk, might raise a few eyes and ears. Can't have that."

"It's dangerous, sir. I don't think she's had enough—"

"There's a first time for everything, Zoe. She'll be fine, it shouldn't take long either." Mal countered, his tone final as he ended the discussion.

Zoe bit her tongue to keep from saying anything else, knowing it would be useless to do so. The more she thought the job through, the more certain she was it wouldn't go smooth.

Jayne was right, strange as it was.

It never goes smooth.

* * *

**The Next Day, Serenity, Early Morning**

_ Inara was back in the Harrow Estate, she was back in that room, that infernal room. It was dream, it was a dream. "Please, don't do this!" She pleaded. She tried to run, but he caught her easily. There was no where to run, no where to hide, she was trapped. This couldn't happen to her, not now when she so close to her freedom. Inara raked her nails against his face, peeling back skin. Lord Harrow cried out in pain as he hit her, the blow knocking her to the ground. Inara blinked back the dizziness, trying to get up, but was impeded when Lord Harrow placed his booted foot at her neck. "Be good and it'll be good for you." _

_Inara began to cry, nodding weakly._

_"Say it!" Lord Harrow demanded with sadistic pleasure at her tears._

_"I'll be good." Inara managed to cough out between sobs. Lord Harrow removed his foot from her throat as he began to undo his trousers, removing his holster first. When he lifted Inara's skirt up, she fought once more. But something different happened, the dream didn't end as it usually did. The weight of Harrow was suddenly lifted away from her, Inara gasped as she scrambled away. The figure was Mal; he threw Harrow violently against the wall. A dull thump resounded as Lord Harrow's head smacked the wall, breaking drywall in the process. _

_Inara watched in shock as Lord Harrow recuperated quickly and slammed a fist into Mal's face, knocking him to the ground. She was frozen; barely processing the fact of the cool metal of the gun in her hand. Just as Harrow went after Mal again, Inara fired the gun, closing her eyes as the shot loudly exploded in the room, a pain filled groan soon followed. _

_Inara opened her eyes in horror as Mal looked at her in shock, blood pouring from his chest and dripping from his mouth._

_"No. No, no, what have I done? Mal?!" Inara rushed to his side as he fell to the ground. He tried to speak, blood gurgling as he fought to get the words out. Tears sprang to her eyes, a sob breaking through her throat; Inara frantically tried to staunch the flow of blood. "I'm sorry, I so, so, sorry, Mal. It was an accident. Don't go, please don't go. I love…"_

_Mal reached for her weakly, hand cupping her cheek, ""Nara…wa..ke," he suddenly gasped in pain, his body going still, blue eyes glazing over. He was dead. Inara sobbed desperately as she grabbed hold of his face, "No. no. no! You can't leave me. I'll be alone. Mal, wake up! Don't go…don't, please! Please..." She leaned her body over him, cradling his head as she mourned her loss. A low chuckling came from behind her, a laugh that chilled every bone in her body. Inara glance up, shivering in fear as Lord Harrow came near her, gun in hand. _

_"Stupid slave.__ Look what you done, you killed them both. Now it's your turn, my dear. You never ran very far, always here, with me. You'll always be here. You can't leave." Lord Harrow said smugly, "No escaping."_

_Inara turned her attention back to Mal, but to her astonishment it wasn't him. She closed her eyes, opening them again. It was a dream. He couldn't be dead. Not Colin. She killed him? Inara covered her mouth to stifle the sobs and the pain that threatened to break through, but found them sticky with blood, Mal's blood, Colin's. It was him, same dark brown hair, same hazel eyes, which where now glazed over. _

_Just as Harrow reached for her, a shot was fired from behind him. Harrow looked at Inara blankly, shock written across his face as he slumped to the ground. River stood there, holding Vera in a pair of blue gloves. The moon shining through the window enhanced the girl's pretty features, giving her pale skin a ghostly glow. A low humming sounded throughout the room, made Inara's ears itch and ache. _

_"River?"___

_"No power in the 'verse can stop me. Time to wake up." _

_"What…"_

_"WAKE UP NOW!" River yelled, stamping her foot, "She can't let me in longer. Variables and equations are not right, you'll get hurt."_

_"Wake up, Inara, wake up!" _

"Inara, it's a dream, wake up, _xin__ gan_." Mal shook her as Inara cried out. Her eyes snapped open; still suffering from the effects from the dream and groggy from sleep as she brought her fist straight up into Mal's face. His head snapped back at the force; he groaned as his jaw took most of the blow. When he glanced back to Inara, one hand cradling his jaw, all he heard was a click as Inara cocked her pistol. Her brown eyes were wide open in fear, blood dripping at her nose and eyes, like bloody tears.

"_Yesu_, Inara." Mal took a handkerchief from his pocket, he debated against making any sudden movements; it wouldn't help having Inara blow his head away. He also doubted he would like it none as well.

Inara shook her head in denial, sending dark curls tumbling across her face, "You're dead. I killed you. You died." He sighed inwardly in relief as she placed the gun at her side, glad it wasn't trained on him any longer. She brushed her hands across her eyes, horrified when she wiped away blood. Inara went even paler; the blood contrasting sharply against her skin, her hands shook violently. "_Tianna__,_ what did I do?"

Mal lifted his eyebrows at her previous statement, he slowly neared himself to the edge of her bed, "Now 'Nara, it was a dream. You were sleepin'…nothing happened. Jus' a bit of a nose bleed and…" He left the last unspoken, his concern increasing at the bleeding around the eyes.

"Was so real, so real, and so cold. So much blood." Inara closed her eyes in an effort to calm herself, taking deep breaths to steady her erratic breathing. After she had composed herself, her eyes still closed, she asked him in a quiet voice, "What are you doing here?"

Indeed, what was he doing here? His anger from last night had cooled down a bit, even though her words still stung at his pride. 'Course in a way he had asked for it, not that he was likely to admit it. But Inara made him feel all out of sorts, made him want to push her to get another reaction that wasn't one of calm serenity. Break down that china doll mask, see what scared her so, that made her run and make no ties to folk. Normally this wouldn't bother Mal, not one bit. He never had to work much with the female persuasion, it usually just took some courting, and then marriage would follow, well, not marriage exactly, Saffron not with-standing. But a consummation of sorts that involved just a bed, or a haystack, and some time alone. Nothing complicated, even when his childhood sweetheart, Katie Meade had broken his heart at nineteen, when she gone up and left to join a Companion Academy. It had hurt for a while, even until the war began, but he got over it. Nothing complicated, but with Inara, complications came in waves. Too many pieces to put together, worse yet when those pieces kept changin' on him. Trust was always a rare thing, and Mal wasn't exactly brimming with it. But he had a card up his sleeve; it was time to use it. Mal sighed as he answered her question, "Came…Actually, I came to talk to you about last night," he added gruffly in concern as he handed her the handkerchief, "You should get the doc to check on you, not right with that bleedin'."

His hand brushed hers as she took the white cloth from him, her hands were icy; the heat from his own hand contrasting sharply. Inara looked at him briefly, caution alert in those dark eyes, before wiping the blood from her face and hands. "I thought everything was said quite clear," she hesitated, "I realize I said some things…Mal, I didn't mean them. I was angry, it was---it was impulsive of…"

"Don't matter none, Inara, at least not now. Maybe later," Mal stated, carefully watching for any reaction, "I came to talk to you about the job we have lined up."

Inara frowned, "Job? Why are you telling me this?"

Mal stood up from his kneeling position from the floor, "You're part of my crew, for the time being any way." Inara avoided his gaze at the comment, but he continued anyway, "So I figure, you got your keep to earn. You did say I wasn't giving you enough to do, so I'm giving you a job."

Inara sat attentive, untangling the rumpled bed sheets from her slender legs. She pulled her sleeping gown downwards, smoothing it her legs; there was a brief flash of the thin jagged scar on her upper calf before she quickly covered the area. But Mal saw it, not the first time he had seen it, nor the many others that he knew adorned the rest of her body. Yes, she had been hurt badly; Mal felt a burning rage at the violence of the scars, at the _tamade__ hundan_ who had done the deed. Made him wonder if it was that son of bitch dandy who had used her, as Inara had mentioned before. What had been his name? Jacob? No, that was her son. Mal didn't recall Inara telling him the other man's name. He smiled darkly to himself at the thought, not that she was keen on telling many things. Especially to him. That was the problem, wasn't it? Left too much room for surprises, which Mal wasn't fond of, not at all, made things not go smooth. He hated when things did not go smooth. Made things complicated, Mal hated complications.

"What is it?" Inara asked, noticing Mal's gaze where she had covered the scar, "Mal?"

Mal was snapped back from his musings, "I need you as my inside person."

"I see. Your inside person, where?"

"Don, the owner of the tavern where we were last night, he's a good friend of mine. Back in the war," Mal continued, "From time to time he's gotten us some fair choice jobs in the past. This job now, is a sort of favor to him. It's not Alliance friendly, if you get my meaning."

"Nothing you do is Alliance friendly, Mal." Inara said wryly, "It goes against your nature."

Mal gave her a stern look, annoyed at the interruption, "Any way, as I was _sayin_', it ain't Alliance friendly in the manner that if we get caught, it would bring us a load of problems. Not the good kind."

Inara countered lightly, "I didn't realize there were good ones."

"Will you let me finish, woman?" Mal snapped, crossing his arms.

Inara gave him the proceed gesture, "By all means, please do."

"I'm serious here, 'Nara. Ain't no joking matter, there's only one way this job can go. And that's smooth, otherwise we're humped." Mal explained firmly.

"What is it that we're going to do to merit such a degree of caution?" Inara asked in genuine concern.

Mal waited a beat before answering, "We're stopping a slave trader from making his drop on Sihnon and Ariel. I need you to pose as a slave, to get you inside." Much to his surprise, Inara's face paled more than before, even though she maintained her composure.

"How…how will I, what am I suppose to do once inside?" Inara inquired her voice husky as she cleared her throat.

"Kaylee squared away a signal disruptor, should move them off course and make them think there's a problem with the vessel's inner engine. They'll be forced to land. Your job is to set the signal off, once you're breaking out of atmo'. "

Inara bit her lip, "And you'll be…"

"We'll be waiting for you and the vessel once it's landed. We'll board then; the signal allows us to bypass the locking system, so we'll have the element of surprise with us." Mal finished, "So?"

"What?"

"I'm not gonna have any problems with you on this? Can I trust you to get this done?" Mal asked. He tried to gauge her reaction, so far it was mixed, not what he had hoped for. He cursed silently, so much for playing his last card.

Inara nodded slowly, her expression a bit hesitant, "Yes, I can manage."

"Not jus' wanting you to manage. Can you get it done is what I want to know."

Annoyance flashed briefly in those pretty brown eyes, the hesitation vanished as soon as it had appeared. Inara lifted her head proudly as she wrapped the robe around her, getting up from the bed. Mal was tempted to close the distance between them, but he resisted on better judgment.

"I can get it done, Mal. I can do it." Inara said firmly as if trying to convince herself. "What time do we leave?"

"Three hours, Kaylee is gonna bring you up some, well, a costume of sorts to fit the part. I'll be taking you to the slave market, which is a little way out of town. It'll take the better part of an hour to get there." Mal answered her as he moved to the door; he suddenly stopped, a question nagging him at the back of his mind, " 'Nara?"

"Yes, Mal?"

"The nightmare, the one you were having…you mentioned, you said I died?"

Inara shrugged, her expression was once again tense. "It was nothing, really. Just a…silly dream. You know how they are."

"But I died, right?" Mal persisted thoughtfully, "How?"

Inara clenched her hands before answering him, "You know what? I forgot already."

Mal gave her a rueful grin, "Must not have been that important then."

"Must not."

* * *

Mal closed the shuttle door behind him, leaning against it for a moment. There was something he should have done long ago; he sighed, moving away from the door as he walked over to the hallway that led to the pilot bridge. His stride was even and steady, boots clanking across the metal floor. He found Wash fiddling with his dino toys; curse it to Kaylee for giving them to the wily pilot as a birthday gift. Zoe had chipped in for the T-Rex, just because she knew it would irritate him; especially the day Wash had invited him to play. Mal scowled at the memory, remembering Zoe's stifled laughter at his expense. He strode upon the deck, coughing not so discreetly to make his presence known to the pilot.

Wash jumped from his seat, knocking the brontosaurus and the triceratops to the floor. A little plastic palm tree fell a second later with a light ping, the pilot smiled sheepishly, "Mal, I was, you know." Wash nodded to the console, kicking the fallen brontosaurus and triceratops under it, "Doing stuff."

"Right." Mal stated skeptically, "So who won?"

"Huh?"

"The fight. The long necked one or the one with the horns?"

Wash's attention perked up at the chance to talk about one of his favorite topics. "The brontosaurus, he uses mind power to combat physical strength. Don't let appearances fool you. Master criminal mind you know, always the quiet ones."

Mal resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Of course. I need to use the cortex, send the link up to my bunk."

"Sure can, captain. Anything specific link while I'm at it?" Wash asked.

"Yes, actually, get the link up to the criminal and wanted records." Mal ordered, "The women's records for the…last ten years or so."

"You're checking under anything specific?" Wash wondered, "Runaways, evil witchy murderesses?"

"Something like that." Mal confirmed, "And Wash?"

"Yeah, Mal?"

"Don't let anyone know I asked for this." Mal said lastly, as he ducked under the doorway of the bridge.

* * *

**Three Hours Later, Serenity**

The cargo bay was busy with movement as the crew prepared for the job. Kaylee eyed Jayne warily as he polished Vera; the sight of the weapon unnerved her. Especially knowing its ability to extinguish life with one pull of the trigger, that's all it took, and a good aim of course. The scar on her belly gave a phantom pull of pain, remembering all too well how the bullet of the Alliance fed had ripped through. She frowned, not liking the dark thoughts. Kaylee preferred to see the good side of things, like how thankfully she was still alive from that long ago encounter. The dark thoughts sucked the life out of a person's soul, like poison, slowly killing them. She seen it happened with her cousin Marty, who had fought in the war, forced to enlist with the Alliance in a draft. Well, to be truthful, she hadn't seen, but she had overheard her folks talkin' about it one day. She was to have been doin' chores but had preferred to eavesdrop on the conversation, and swim in the river with Sam, the neighbor's son, later on in the afternoon. Poor cousin Marty hadn't been right in the head afterwards, locking himself away in the attic of her Aunt's home; never talking to nobody. He had been dead for three days before anybody had found him, hangin' by a pillar on the ceiling. Kaylee shuddered as a cold chill swept through her body; she glanced upwards to the catwalk. River watched the activities with a focused gaze, as if trying to figure out a complicated problem.

Kaylee smiled cheerfully in the poor girl's direction, waving a greeting. But River frowned thoughtfully, the mechanic turned to see what had captured the girl's attention. To her surprise it was Jayne, or better yet, it was Vera, which the mercenary had carefully placed on a nearby crate. Just as Kaylee was about to say that it was best for the older man to put the gun away, a voice that sent her heart a pitter patter spoke behind her. She turned around, beaming a smile in Simon Tam's direction, "Hi there."

"Hi. So, pretty busy." Simon said in a weak attempt to make conversation with the pretty girl in front of him. He held himself a bit awkwardly, unsure what to say next. That particular jitteriness is what made the doctor endearing to Kaylee. At times it was, any how. Like she was the prettiest girl in the room, by making him nervous—'course she didn't like none when it made him too nervous, causing him to trip over his words. Saying things to make her feel less pretty and making her feel a fool for setting her sights so high. Kaylee wasn't moon brained; she knew exactly the differences between 'em, only thing was she had hoped that they could overcome those differences. Together. Maybe it was fanciful of her to think so, but gorramit if Simon was a mite thick at times. _Diyu_, even Jayne coulda seen her flirting from a mile away, probably be grappling together if things have been different.

"Yep, jus' getting' ready for the job. Cap'n says it should be easy work. Even Inara's gonna help out." Kaylee replied as she prepared the portable communicators for her friend. The signal disruptor was all set and ready in a little box in her coverall pocket.

"Right. Easy. Isn't that what he always says?" Simon commented

"Yep."

"But it never does," Simon explained the obvious, "So the odds are that this job will go through without any problems arising, are pretty…_well_, not set in stone."

Kaylee shrugged nonchalantly, even while her eyes flashed briefly at the indirect jab. "Cap'n knows what he's doin'. 'Sides, we're helping out those poor folk. Ain't right, makin' people slaves. You can't own folk, it's just not natural."

"Well, yes, the general practice is something to abhor, but it is a way of life for some people." Simon lectured patronizingly.

"It don't make it right." Kaylee said flatly, not liking where the conversation was going. "And those people, they're wrong is what they is."

Simon paused, trying to find the right words to say but not really taking time to figure out how to say them. That was really part of the problem, since most of the time he came out sounding like a pretentious dandy, which really didn't work in his favor. She had observed this in the past, not that it did nothing to lessen her growing annoyance now. The doctor continued on his explanation, oblivious to Kaylee's darkening frown, "I'm not saying it's right, I'm saying that it's a way of life for some…slavery is everywhere nowadays, it exists. It has always existed; you can trace slavery's origins to eons ago, even on Earth –That –Was. Take indentured servants for instance; they're slaves as much as a person sold into it. Even if we help these people, it won't fix the problem. We'll be treating the symptom, not the problem. And it's risky, if we get…"

"So that's what you're worried about, getting caught." Kaylee said angrily, letting her emotions get the best of her, "You know, not everything in life needs to revolve around a person's needs or wants. River ain't the only person in the 'verse worth saving, ya know. Sometimes you gotta think of other folk too. Be less selfish. So what if we ain't fixin' the problem, at least we're tryin' to fix something, we're willing to take the risk, to help. It's better than doin' nothing, letting it go by like it's no care in the world." And with that Kaylee turned her back on him, leaving him crestfallen. She was angry at him and at herself. Why did he have to be so gorram sure, sound so gorram right? Like he was doing her a favor by explaining things or by paying attention to her, making her feel like she was a _chun_ silly girl. Just for once she would like him not to think so much, instead use his heart for some things or people, not just River.

"Kaylee girl, you got everything ready for me?" Mal asked, coming up to her.

Kaylee forced a smile she didn't feel, "Sure do, Cap'n. Just waiting for Inara."

The captain frowned at her comment, muttering something under his breath. Kaylee had noticed how grumpy he had been of late. Grumpier than usual that is. And that was sayin' a lot. 'Cause Malcolm Reynolds tended to be crotchety, even though Kaylee knew it was an act. Like her neighbor's dog that used to bark something fierce when strangers approached him, but melted every time she gave him a belly rub. That's why she so loved teasing him, he was a good man, that Kaylee was sure of, even though she saw the darkness in him. But he was no cousin Marty, no, her captain was a stubborn mule, was not so easily to give up on life.

"Wash, you have our coordinates ready when we take off?" Mal asked.

The pilot's voice came through the intercom system, "All ready and set to party, Capt'n. Just as soon as you get back from the…dropping Inara off, we'll be ready to take off. Should have a ten minute head start, ready to receive the signal once they break atmo'."

"Thank you, Wash. Zoe, mind heading up to tell Inara to hurry the hell…" Mal began, but was cut short when Inara stepped out of the shuttle. Kaylee followed his gaze, surprised at how changed her friend was with the slave clothes. Inara had left her hair loose; wild curls in slight disarray. She wore a frayed, plain tunic, belted with rope around her hips, along with trousers frayed at the seams and cuffs. Missing was the ever present cane that she was never without.

"You're late." Mal stated.

Inara walked down the stairway, carefully making sure not to trip, as now her legs trembled, making her limp more pronounced. "I'm here, aren't I? You really didn't give a specific time, by the way."

"I told you…" Mal began.

"It's alright, Cap'n." Kaylee buffered gently, feeling the tension between the two, "Not like you can leave without her." She happily made her way to her friend, hooking her arm through Inara's. "You must be the best lookin' slave I ever seen. I reckon you look pretty even in a burlap sack. Isn't that right, Cap'n?"

Mal made a noncommittal grunt at the question, as he cleared his throat, "Nuff chit chat, give Inara what she needs so we can go." Zoe hit the control panel to open the cargo's doors. While Jayne brought the mule to the entrance deck, leaving the keys in the ignition, River had silently made her way down the stairway.

As she neared the crate where Vera was placed, Simon came towards her. "River, what you're doing down here? I told you stay in the room."

River shot her brother an impatient glare, "Not a gorram doll, not a child. You occupy yourself with non-important things. Let me conduct my affairs_, chunren_."

"River!" Simon gasped in shock and hurt, "I…What's the matter mei mei?"

Jayne couldn't resist a snicker at the expression on the doctor's face, but it was quickly wiped away when Zoe slapped him on the shoulder hard. The merc gave her an affronted glare, while rubbing the sore spot, "Whatcha do that for?"

"She's drowning, can't you see? The bird flutters in her cage while the cat waits. Always waiting. It hides in the closet. Scratches on the door to be let out." River said pointedly, her eerie stare on Inara. "It's waiting to gobble you up, slave girl. Watch your step, or you'll fall down, it'll catch you then. Ripping you apart. You'll die screaming, no one will hear you. No sound in space, impossible scientifically. It's fact, not fiction, princes don't rescues princesses."

Mal raised an eyebrow at the girl, baffled by the sayings, if not a mite creepyified. "Right, so, well, that was…interestin' and morbid. Doc, if you could be so kind…" He left the rest unsaid; knowing full well Simon would understand the order. River stamped on her brother's foot before she escaped up the stairs again, running past Book, who had begun to descend the stairway.

Simon rubbed his injured foot a minute before bounding up after her. Jayne began to snicker, but stopped when Zoe eyed the spot on his arm. "_Shenme_?" The first mate just looked at him, a similar look to what a mother gave to a misbehaving child. It was The Look. So Jayne knew better, for now.

Kaylee felt the chill from earlier pass through her again, she shivered, unsettled. She turned to Inara, who had also been unnerved by the younger girl. "Don't worry, that's just River being River. You know."

Inara nodded, not so convinced, "Yes, of course."

"Kaylee." Mal signaled to an imaginary watch on his wrist, "Hurry on up girl, we're on a schedule here."

Kaylee sighed, "Fine, grumpy pants." To Inara she handed the com device which resembled a rustic bracelet made out of leather and a metallic center. "This here is your com; you run into any trouble, just tap it and it should connect to Serenity. Made it so none would suspect nothin', just a plain knick knack. And I think it's pretty too," the mechanic said proudly.

"Kaylee girl" Mal grumbled in impatience. "We ain't got no time for fashion talk."

Kaylee stuck out her tongue, "Hold your horses, Cappy. I'm almost done." Ignoring Mal's annoyed scowl she continued explaining to Inara, taking the little box from her coverall. "Here's the signal disruptor, you should try to set it off near the systems console. But if you can't, it should work well enough either way. Just that it works quicker if you do. I made it look like a pin, to match your bracelet. Works same way too, just tap it and it should make their navigator's go a bit funky at first, then fool them into thinkin' they got some inner engine trouble."

"This will force them to stop? To land ?" Inara asked, taking the box from Kaylee.

Kaylee nodded reassuringly, "Yep. Inner engine is just talk for the main power grid. It's got some pretty complicated schematics on the newer models, which I'm told the VL-30 has. One of the many farming vessels out there, fancy name for a clunky ship, more room that way. Even though it's more work on the upkeep—not really worth the money paid for it. Actually that model got recalled by the manufacture in '16. The ship's got to be powered down for any work to be done on the grid. Unless…"

"_Wu de tyen ah_, Kaylee! I didn't ask you to give her a gorram workshop!" Mal complained, grabbing hold of Inara as he led her to the mule.

Inara shoved his hand away, snapping, "I can walk by myself, Mal."

"We ain't got time." Mal growled as moved towards her again.

Kaylee ran up to her friend, giving Inara a hug. To her surprise, Inara hugged her back tightly. "You take care now, you hear. Serenity and me are gonna be waitin' for you."

Inara nodded, Kaylee coulda sworn she saw her get a bit teary eyed, but it was probably her mind playin' tricks on her. She knew good and well that Inara wasn't one to show her emotions outright. Quietly so Mal wouldn't hear, Kaylee whispered, "And don't let grumpy over there bother you none. His bark is worse than his bite."

Inara smiled as she pulled away from the hug, walking over to the mule. Mal held out his hand to help her but she ignored it, preferring to get on by herself. Mal let his hand fall to his side, but Kaylee caught the expression on his face before he signaled to Zoe. Well, now why didn't she see that before? 'Course she suspected, remembering the way Mal had first looked at Inara during the ball in Persephone. Wasn't that jus' shiny, the Cap and Inara. Well, potential that is, if only Mal weren't so crotchety. Men. Kaylee thought unhappily, remembering a certain doctor's face.

"Ok, be back in an hour's time. Zoe and Jayne, be ready just in case." Mal stated as he climbed into the driver's seat. Kaylee waved goodbye as the mule headed out, Inara took one last look at Serenity. The older woman's expression was one of finality, like she wasn't coming back. Kaylee felt the chill creep up again, turning back to the cargo hold. She looked towards the crate where Jayne had set Vera, the chill came on stronger when she noticed the gun was missing. She sighed in relief when she looked for Jayne, not seeing him the cargo hold any longer. That was it; he must have taken it with him. No worries then. No worries at all.

**

* * *

**

**Half an Hour Later, Jimmy's Slaver Market**

The market was set up in the middle of the region's desert. Beaumonde had only one desert, Troy, while New Dunsmuir had been constructed on the planet's wide plains and forest region. Although none that region's natural beauty could be seen in the city, since the metropolis had continued to grow steadily each year with the help of Alliance forces. Inara found it interesting on the market's placement away from the main city, like setting it away could clean the stain off what went on in the market. A dirty little secret to hide, all it did was add a shiny gloss so people could look past the ugliness that lay underneath. The desert was arid and hot, the dry heat burning skin if not properly covered. The wind gusts didn't help matters much either, the bite of breeze chapping lips and skin. Mal handed Inara a light-colored shawl to cover her face as they neared the market. She could see it in the distance; the many tents set up, along with vessels parked a mile away from the market.

The growing dread in her stomach twisted into a knot, making her nauseous with fear. Merciful Buddha, why out of every job out there, did it have to be this one? No, she mustn't' think like that. She could do this. She could. She would do this. Damnit, she had too. It didn't help matters that she remembered all too clearly River's ominous words. _"You'll die screaming, no one will hear you."_

They stopped the mule a quick walk away from the first tent. Inara forced herself to get off the vehicle, her nerves betrayed her and she tripped, falling on the sandy ground. As she got up, Mal was at her side helping her. Inara brushed his hands away, "I'm fine."

Mal took one glance at her expression, which said otherwise, "You don't look fine."

Inara glared at him, "Damnit Mal, I'm fine. I'm just not used to walking without my cane."

"You know, I never did ask why used that thing." Mal mentioned causally, studying her, "You walk well enough without it."

"That's because it's none of your business." Inara countered, brushing the sand away from her clothes. But the wind gust just blew more on, sending her hair in further disarray. "Let's get this done."

As she began to walk in the direction of the tents, Mal stopped her, "Ain't you forgettin' something?"

Inara glanced back to see Mal holding the little box in his hand, she walked back. She ignored the smugness in his face as she took the box from his hand. She opened the box, taking the pin out, her hands trembling as she fought to put it on. She could do this; piece of _lese_ just wouldn't close right. Her fingers didn't seem to work, normally so graceful in their handle of every day things, now they fumbled in such a simple task.

"Here let me." Mal took the pin from hands, gently closing it on the collar of her tunic. After he was done, he left his hand longer than necessary on her shoulder; Inara looked up, confused and aware at the same time. "Mal?"

Mal looked away, not before Inara saw something close to yearning in them. He removed his hand from her shoulder, reaching into his duster pocket, pulling out a thin rope, "Give me your hands, and hold them behind your back."

Inara looked at the rope as if it was a snake ready to strike, remembering all too well when she had been bound the first time. "Is that really necessary?"

"Well, it might look a bit strange, having a slave so willing." Mal said dryly, "'Sides, I won't tie it too tight, in case something happens."

Inara turned around reluctantly as Mal bounded her hands together. She fought the urge to run away screaming as her panic hitched at the feel of the rough rope around her wrists. She could do this, she was strong, and she could do this. The mantra didn't have much effect as her terror mounted when Mal was done. He took hold of her arm, but before they began their trek; he placed his other hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him, "You sure you can do this? Cause there's no turning back once we're there."

Here was her chance; she didn't have to do this. She could tell him the truth. It wouldn't be too hard. But her shame was too much, Inara couldn't tell him. No, this was her problem, no need to bring other people into it. Couldn't risk them, if some how Harrow found her. After this job, she would leave Serenity. She had stayed too long as it is, could already feel the bonds tying her the crew, like Colin and Jacob, like Nandi and the girls. Inara nodded, answering with steely resolve, "Yes, I can."

"Good, as long as you're sure, 'Nara. I ain't forcing this on you." Mal insisted, still not convinced. "This job isn't that important."

There was something in his expression that struck Inara odd, as if he knew something. But that was impossible, wasn't it? She couldn't have given much away. Or maybe she had. She shook the thought from her head, it was nonsense. Mal would've confronted her with it in the same way he had with the Saffron incident. "I can, Mal. Besides, if there's a chance to help these poor people…It's the right thing to do."

"That it is." Mal said, regret in his eyes, "Ok then. Let's go."

* * *

**10 minutes later…**

River peeked behind the corner that led to the catwalk. She had been hiding from Simon, who had been hunting her down with a smoother. She hated the so-called smoother, even though it helped with voices and images in her head. Dulled them a bit, made them less loud, helped keep the closet door from shaking and rattling. But, the throwing up didn't help much; made her insides hurt and her head ache something fierce. The cargo hold was empty at the moment, just as River knew it would be. She heard Kaylee rummaging in the engine room as she walked past, Simon not too far behind; hopefully she would hold her brother's attention long enough, even if she was mad at him. Zoe was in the bridge, going over certain details with Wash. The preacher man was in his room meditating on things he didn't want the crew to know. Wolf in sheep's clothing. His time of reckoning would come soon, no one can run forever. Something the pretty thief was finding out, but Inara was stubborn---could ruin things if she didn't let people in.

River knew it had been risky filtering through the older woman's dream, but her fear had been so strong that she had been pulled in. Serenity had helped the transition, her calming presence making the impact less jarring. It was never a good thing to go mucking through people's minds. The emotions were too strong; River felt everything, made her dizzy and confused. And that didn't work in her favor; she needed a clear mind to be one step ahead of Them. Two by two, hands of blue. And that was something Simon didn't understand. Such a boob was her older brother. It was strategic sense to be one step ahead of one's enemies. It's the way wars were won, victory found and lost.

She glided effortlessly down the stairs, barely making a sound as she looked for the spare mule. The clock was ticking, tick tock, tick tock. Father would be coming soon, face weary at the truths, lies and hidden yearnings. But she could help, River could. The crew didn't see her potential like They did. Men in dark suits with glowing wands that hurt people. Bright as a blue sun, couldn't look into their light. It would burn one's insides out with a quick flick of their hand. Power of the sun, River knew that power, knew the way it hummed like a siren's song. And she had stolen it, it was in her, that's why They wanted her back so badly. But River wouldn't give Them the pleasures of picking and cutting in to take it out. It was hers, once she was a real girl again she would make Them pay. She would show Them her potential, the power of the blue sun. Then she would be the one burning Their insides out, make the gorram _dongwu_hurt like They hurt her. Make Them feel again. Make Them fear her for a change. No power in the universe would stop her, and that was something River promised. And she would make good on it, one day she would. When the pieces of the girl she was and the girl she will be were placed back together.

She spotted the mule covered by a plastic sheet. Yes, it was how she left it. Good, everything will proceed as planned. She cursed when she heard the lumbering footsteps of her wooden boy. Jayne. A girl's name. But he was a boy and a man, too greedy, older yes, wiser no. River sighed; she would deal with this unseen variable. Not that she minded much, after yesterday's events. She smiled, licking her lips, still tasting the pilfered berries on her tongue mixed with whiskey. Sweetness, tartness and spice; an interesting combination. She had to admit, there was a certain joy in tormenting the older man. Like the pranks she used to play on Simon to get him to laugh more. Too serious and studious her brother was. It was delightful, their reactions. Jayne's reaction was the best, since the mercenary was unpredictable at times. It was thrilling not exactly knowing what would happen, made her head ache less, made all the static less loud. Made her a real girl for a little while.

River suppressed a giggle that threatened to give away her hiding place as she hid behind the mule. When she was sure the mercenary was in the cargo hold, she jumped up and shouted gleefully, "Boo!"

Jayne yelped in a not so manly manner, scowling when he realized who it was. "Gorramit girl, don't do that."

River shrugged, knowing she had achieved her goal in scaring him. He was off his game now, guilty at the cooper kiss in the market, made him less sure of her and him. Felt he liked it too much. Oh, she had him where she wanted him. Cat and mouse, River was the cat and her wooden boy the mouse. Mouse was a greedy little thing, Cat will show him better, send him on his way. Scat, scat. "Lost. Can't and won't find what you're looking for. Just like me."

Jayne gave a quick glance about to make sure they were alone. "I don't reckon what's gotten in the nutcase brain of yours, but ya gonna stop it now. I mean it. Mal and your gorram brother are close to lopping my head off, and I ain't done nothin' to deserve it." He took a step back as River advanced on him, taking graceful, seductive stalking steps.

"You liked it." River stated plainly, "Liked kissing a broken girl. Not real like the pictures you hang in your bunk. But they aren't real either. Just wishful thinking."

"You don't know whatcha ya doing, girl. You're too gorram crazy, ain't right." Jayne backed away further, seeing how River was intent on getting near him. The thought of Mal putting a bullet in his head helped distract him from the not so innocent feelings that were starting to head southwards, past his belly and into other parts. And _diyu_ if the girl was looking too attractive, for a crazie at that.

River suddenly smiled, as if she heard his thoughts. "He'll shoot you after he castrates you. He's very noble man, a man of justice who lives in too much darkness. Simon would give him the knife."

Jayne blanched at the mention of castration, forcing his hand not to cover his man parts protectively. "I didn't like kissin' you girl. So get that notion outta your head. Stay away from me."

"Liar, your nose grows, wooden boy. Liked tangling your hands in my hair. Liked the way I smelled, how I tasted, sweet and tart. Want to know how the rest of me tastes. Disgusted that you might like it even more. Poor wooden boy, keep living in your world of lies. I'll be patient," River said resigned, "You'll betray us soon enough. Then you'll stop lying."

"Shut the hell up." Jayne hissed angrily, not liking the truth in her words. "You know what, I'm gonna get your gorram brother. See if he shoots you up with some of that tranquilizing _lashi__._ Get you to stop sprouting _fei__ hua_."

River clicked her tongue, amused, "Tsk, tsk. Not scared of you, Jayne. You're scared of me. There's a difference. Go on, scat, scat, scat," she snapped her fingers together twice; "I don't have time for illogical thinking. Go tattle on me, might make you feel better. But it'll be a lie, when you go to sleep, then you'll know."

Jayne sputtered, not finding a good response to throw at the girl. And it wasn't because she was right. Gorramit she wasn't right. No way in hell. Eerie ass girl, gorram mistake keeping them on board. "Well, you just…you know what? I ain't gonna bother with your _chun_brother. I got better things to do than talk to crazy girls like you. You ain't my problem."

"I'm not now, but I will be." River continued, she took another step and snapped her teeth, baring them. "Run along, Jayne…before I eat you up. I'm sure you'll taste quite good with proper seasoning. Food mustn't' go to waste." Her comment had the reaction she had hoped for, as the mercenary looked her in horror and rushed up the stairway, almost stumbling in the process.

River sighed, not sure if she was pleased with how she proceeded with her wooden boy. She shook the disappointment from her mind knowing the mercenary would as soon kiss a slug, than admit he was wrong and that she was right. But she was patient; everything would come full circle, like it was doing now for Inara. She moved quickly, throwing the cover away from the mule, double checking in the back to make sure Vera was secured. The rifle was ready for use and River would use it well, she would take great care of it, so Jayne wouldn't worry. Even if she didn't like the loud banging noise it made, but it had to be done. This is what happened when no one listened to River, so now she had to make things right again. She had to make her voice known among the sea of static in her mind. She had to bring the circle to a close, so nobody would get hurt. Everything was connected to everything, and every one. Change something, and you changed everything, a domino effect. Common logic.

River started the engine, hoping Serenity would help her not make so much noise. The ship hummed in agreement. Good, one less thing to worry about. She didn't need people worrying after her or worse yet coming after her, at least not until everything was in place. She easily maneuvered the vehicle out of the cargo hold and into the desert plain. She laughed when a gust of wind blew her hair back; River relished the feel of the wind cutting through her skin. Enjoyed its freedom and wildness. Like her. She shifted the mule unto a different direction than what Mal had taken. It was a quicker and shorter route, if only he had bothered with asking the proper directions. Men and boys. Plain silly, now that silliness worked in her favor.

She would show Them. She would show Jayne and everybody else. Not just a thing, a weapon, a tool. Not just a crazy and lost girl.

She was flesh and blood, real, and she would show them. She would show them how real she could be.

* * *

**TBC—Chapter 11: Caged **

** Due out next week, hopefully**

**To keep updated on my writing status, go to my live journal, under user name Cassiee**

**_Chinese Translations:_**

****

**_Meili_****_- Pretty_**

****

**_Shenme_****_-- What_****_?_**

****

**_"Duibuqi—I'm sorry/excuse me_**

****

**_nuofu_****_ ---coward_**

****

**_xin_****_ gan –sweetheart, darling_**

****

**_Tianna_****_,---_****_Oh God_**

****

**_tamade_****_ hundan--- fucking bastard_**

****

**_chunren_****_ ---fool/jerk_**

****

**_chun_****_ --Stupid_**

****

**_Wu de tyen ah--- dear God in heaven_**

****

**_lashi_****_. --shit_**

****

**_fei_****_ hua --crap talk/nonsense_**

****

**_Dongwu_****_—animal (meant to use it in plural)_**

****

**_Diyu_****_- -Hell_**

****

****

****


	12. Chapter XI: Caged

**Chapter 11: Caged**

By Cassandra E

Rated R: For graphic violence and language

Author Notes:

Dear Readers,

Well, indeedy. Hell apparently has frozen over. See:points below: At least here in Florida. SO…how many of you thought I would never ever update:ponders: I got to admit, I was close to dumping this story. I have had the worst case of writer's block these past two years. I started school last year and I have to say one of my flaws is that I am easily distracted. By my art and other things. I am hopelessly undisciplined. I just didn't have the energy to even try writing a sentence. My computer ate half of this chapter two years ago and I was so fraking bummed about it. It had taken me so long to write what little I had managed to have. So tonight I started to write an interlude for this story and I got the flow going again that I added what I had managed to save from the old Ch.11. So here it is. It's not how I wanted it, but it's something. I'll have to look over my plot notes for this story again and see how to start Ch. 12. I am a bit rusty that I didn't even remember the original character's names! How sad is that?

At moment this ch.11 is unbeta ed, forgive any mistakes. I'll reupload the betaed version later on. I am in an organic mood this late evening. Thank you for the long wait.

Regards,

Cassandra E

* * *

**24 Hours Earlier**

He dreamed of her, many a restless night involved in trying to imprint her face into his mind. It had been four years the slave called Inara had killed his father. Since then, Jeremiah Harrow had several fantasies of tying her up and working her slowly, piece by piece. He start with her hands, he remembered them being very delicate and slender. They would break easily like his mother's fine china. He would whip her until she was bloody, bathing that curveous body in running red crimson.

Oh, he had noticed the pretty slave girl. Given the options Jeremiah would've eventually made his way into breaking her. She wasn't his usual type; he preferred them younger and more nubile. But his father had noticed her first and being the obedient and loyal son he was, Jeremiah backed away. For the time being, any way. Of course, he didn't fancy tasting his father's leftovers, but there was something in the girl's eyes, a fire and contempt for her position, that had greatly appealed to him.

"Please, please, sir, I'll be good," the girl whimpered, chains pulled back tight by a specialized pulley system.

Jeremiah frowned and slashed the knife against the girl's cheek. The girl screamed as the blade tore open her cheek, leaving skin flapping unhinged. "Now, what did I tell you about talking?"

The girl continued to scream, the sound jarred his head. He shook his head in disappointment. "Quiet. Inara, dear."

The girl was hysterical now, sobbing, "I am not her, not her, sir! Please, please stop! Please, I'll be good! I won't tell nobody!"

"Yes, yes you will. That's why you killed my father, didn't you?" Jeremiah tapped the point of the blade on her forehead. "Thought you were quite clever, always told father to watch out for you. A slave should never be so impudent." He licked the blood from the tear; the girl shuddered, closing her eyes. He whispered harshly near her ear, "A slave knows her place! Say you know your place, Inara."

A dry cough sounded behind him. Jeremiah closed his eyes, irritated at the intrusion. "What is it now, mother?"

Lady Elizabeth Harrow stared at her son, gray eyes gleaming in displeasure. She felt a wave of pity for the girl, however her resemblance to the bothersome girl who murdered her husband. "Really, Jeremiah, this is the fourth one this week. The servants are beginning to talk. We can't afford to dump any more bodies. They already found the other girl yesterday. The Alliance is sending out a unit of investigators, public outcry and all that nonsense. All for one bothersome slave." The latter was directed toward her son, "I understand your desire to find this girl, but you must show some self-control."

"Self-control? Self-control, mother, after what that whore did to our family!" Jeremiah seethed, pacing in front of his captives. "This is a matter of honor!" Inside he knew lied. It was because of her. Her. Inara. Dark eyes that made him wake up feverish and hard, aching to rip her apart. Some sane part of his told him he was sick, always had been. Beneath the veneer of the polish and civilized gentleman lurked a darkness that had always followed him in his childhood. There had been a reason why his parents never allowed him any pets, not after he finished off the old hound dog at the age of eight. As he grew older, his mother had allowed some favors, the occasional young girl sold into slavery. Never missed, no one remembered them and that suited him just fine.

"Really, dear, there's no need to raise your voice." Lady Harrow fiddled with the pearls at her neck. She turned her attention those in the corner of the room. "I don't see why it was necessary…the child and the man."

Jeremiah blinked, eyes glazing over in another episode. Inara. Her name echoed in his mind. "They're part of the plan. They'll bring the whore's lover to me and she'll follow him. Yes, she will. I almost had her, almost."

"You never knew for sure if she was at the whore house in the godforsaken moon," Lady Harrow scolded him. She worried for her son and his tendency to obsess over his 'special' missions. He was her beautiful boy and the girl will be the ruin of him. Just like the little bitch had done to her husband. Elizabeth pinched at the string of pearls in quiet fury. Yes, her son was right. It was a matter of honor.

"She was there. I could feel her and smell her." Amber and apricot. Yes, Inara had stayed at the Heart of Gold. Jeremiah thought briefly of the whore he had ruined during his stay there. Similar to this girl. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that her teary eyes were green. Why hadn't he noticed that before? Her eyes had been dark as obsidian before. Hadn't they? He always chose them with dark eyes and inky black hair. Jeremiah rubbed his hands over his eyes, wiping away the illusion that had gripped him. He gave the girl a dispassionate glance before slitting her throat open.

The girl gasped, blood gurgling as it bubbled up in the wound. A tiny hitch of breath came from the corner of the room. Nine year old Jacob Foster rocked back and forth as he watched the slave girl die. Frank Reynolds turned his head away, too weary from horror in front of him to try and comfort the poor boy.

Jeremiah wiped his hand, tossing the blade into his case of toys. He would dispose of the body later, after supper. Lord Asano and his daughter were calling in these evening for tea. The night was chilly on Sihnon during this time of year. "My change of clothes are ready I expect?"

"Yes, dear, I had Alicia laid them out for you." Elizabeth answered him, her gaze on the dead girl.

"You're coming?" Jeremiah asked, already at the top of the staircase.

"In a moment, _xin_ _gan."_ Lady Elizabeth moved forward and found the butcher knife among various razors and knives. Fury filled her again and she began to hack at the body. It always had been her and every other woman that her husband had preferred. Maids, slaves, and companions. Now it was her son. That was something she couldn't forgive easily. Blood was thicker than water.

The door closed leaving the room in dim lit darkness, the frenzy of wet flesh being hacked off echoed in the small holding room. Jacob Foster just rocked back and forth in despair, praying.

* * *

**Early Evening, Heart of Gold **

Nandi wrapped the thin shawl tighter against her body; she suppressed a shiver as she shut the window in the foyer. Outside rain was pouring in torrents, lightening illuminated the dim room briefly as she finished closing the curtains. Business had been slow during the week, because of the weather. The deserted moon went through periods of storms and droughts; she found it amusing how a little bit of rain could scare away a man into not stepping out his house. Didn't help a gorram bit that business had continued to slow down, no thanks to the _chusheng_ _xai-jiao de xiang huo_ that was Rance Burgess; son of bitch thought he could burn her out. Well, he was damned wrong if he thought she would be grateful for the rest of her life for his help those four years ago.

As Colin had warned, a few hours after Inara's departure, Jeremiah Harrow had arrived with his squad of Alliance agents. Or so he called them that, Nandi was sure they were his own men. She had been sure they would ransack the place, she hadn't minded as long as were quick about it. But they didn't, preferring to stay the night, even if they hadn't found what they were looking for. Nandi had warned the girls not do any trade with those men, especially Harrow. She read clearly the malicious glint in the man's eye, something twisted and hateful, made Rance look like prince charming. Oh, she did have to entertain them and offer them food and shelter. Even though good and well they had plenty of food in their fancy vessel. As morning neared she had thought she was in the clear, but Harrow suddenly fell into rage, claiming he been lied too. Knew that slave girl he been looking for had been there. Nandi didn't know how he found out; she suspected one the girls, the newer one, Chari had plied her trade and offered a little bit more for the information. Not that she had any proof, but she would be watching the girl from now on, something about her that Nandi didn't trust. And she knew her girls, even her boys; you can't play a former Companion, no matter how good a liar one was.

But Nandi was a good liar; one had to be when training as a Companion. So she told him the truth, told there had been a girl, pretty young thing, had plied her trade at Heart of Gold a couple of months. But she left a long while before his arrival. This information mellowed Harrow a bit, but like she read clearly before, he was one mean _tamade_ _hundan_. He ordered her and the others out the house, and just as he was about to torch it, Rance came with his posse. Here she had been nervous, because she knew he had a tooth to pick with Inara. Harrow had proceeded to explain what happened, describing the fugitive who was wanted for the murder of his father. And oh, how she would've loved to rip Rance's smug smile when he had looked her direction. Even worse yet, she would've preferred for Harrow to have burned the place to the ground. If only it had been just her, but no, she couldn't let her girls and boys go homeless. And if she knew it would be easy building the Heart again, she would've handed Harrow the torch herself. But she didn't, instead she made a devil's deal with Burgess. It wasn't signed or any other lese, but the silent understanding was there. And Nandi accepted it and hated herself for the weakness.

Somehow Rance managed to sweet talk Harrow into leaving, inviting the man over to his estate. Next day later he was gone and better for it. Her thoughts were interrupted by the alert of an incoming wave from her room. She took hurried steps causing the bells on her shawl to jingle, light tinkling sounds with resemblance to laughter.

She tapped the screen, kneeling at the same time. The screen buzzed with static until it cleared up revealing a face with sharp angles. Male. One she wasn't acquainted with, no former client. Nandi peered at him, her curiosity aroused.

The man shifted, clearly uncomfortable, not knowing how to proceed. This amused her a bit, already used to some men being nervous around women in her trade. So Nandi decided break the ice for him, "I reckon Mister, I don't rightly know you. How is it that I can help you? What brings you to the Heart of Gold?"

"So I got the right place, then?" the man asked, grinning slightly.

She nodded, "Yes, you do. The name is Nandi, and you might be…?"

"Raymond, call me Raymond, Miss Nandi."

Nandi knew he lied, knowing it was not his real name, but she let it pass any way—curiosity getting the better of her. He was not overly handsome, taking his features separately. His nose stood out a bit, in a beak like way, while apparently the good Buddha had debated between giving him a cleft on his chin or not, leaving it a bit noticeable—slightly jutting. But putting the features together, the man was a handsome rascal, Nandi decided finally. Liking his stormy blue eyes, that could turn cold when provoked or darken with desire. And his lips were a bit thin, but she had the suspicion that he had a smile that would make the any woman take leave of her senses. Charming some would say, too charming or cunning.

"Well, gaxing jiandao ni, Raymond. What can do for you?" she said pleasantly, voice relaxed and soothing.

The man paused for a moment, "Gotta be truthsome with you, Miss Nandi—that I'm looking for someone."

This put her on alert, she unconsciously sat up straighter. "Oh, and how that might be? Cause I gotta say, I get in a lot of girls—they come and go."

'Raymond' lips curved in a smile, Nandi felt her heart beat a little faster. She was right, Merciful Buddha; the man's smile packed one hell of a punch. "I never said I was lookin' for a girl, Miss Nandi."

"In case you don't know, mister, this here is a whore house. Men, who come calling here, are usually lookin' for girls or on the sly side, boys." Nandi countered easily. "Mind you, who is this person that you're looking for?"

Raymond's eyes narrowed in thought, before continuing, "That you be right, actually, I'm looking for a young woman who might've passed through, goes by the name of Inara Serra. She's very meili, average height, dark hair, black. Brown eyes, uses a cane."

Nandi felt the blood rush to her head, she struggled to keep her composure. Diyu, could it be? Who was this man? And how did he…why was he lookin' for Inara? "She don't stand out, the name that is. Like I said, we get girls here, lookin' for work. They ply their trade a bit, and move on. Some stay, most of the time. How long would she have past through here, mite jog my memory a bit."

"Couple of years or so, maybe. Two years, three or more. She hails from…Sihnon, core planet."

"Can't say that I do, ain't coming up, sorry." she said, trying to get the mystery man into revealing more information, "What is she, your girl? Cause let me tell you, some of the girls here make promises to the men, and all. It's their job, if you get my meaning."

She waited for a reaction, but only got another smile from Raymond, he gave a low chuckle. Nandi frowned, "Something funny there, Raymond? I don't like wastin' my time."

The smile faded from the man's face, impressive how cold those pretty blue eyes got so. This was a dangerous man, she had to be careful. "I say Miss Nandi, that I reckon you ain't bein' quite honest with me. Now I say one thing, you're good liar. But I know for a fact that four years back, you had some folk pay you a visit. Alliance kind, lookin' for a girl. So I guess my point bein', I know Inara Serra was there. What makes me wonder is how you see the need to lie to me. Like you, I don't like wasting my time."

Nandi shivered, pulling the shawl close to her body. She jumped slightly as another bolt of lightening crackled outside, narrowing her eyes; she lifted her head, pleasantness turning chilly. "I don't know who the gorram hell you are, Raymond. But I don't like a man wavin' in here, and callin' me…"

"She got it from you, makes sense." Raymond revealed, amused by her indignation.

Nandi lost all pretenses then, leaning forward, curling her hands in her lap. "Who are you? And what the do you want with Inara?"

"I want…to help her, that's all. But I need to know how."

"Help her? You make sound as she's with you? Is she?" Nandi couldn't help keep the emotion from her voice, companion training gone. "Is she alright?"

Raymond looked away from the screen briefly, "She's fine, least I can tell. Why she leave the Heart of Gold?"

Nandi paused, calculating the possibilities of who this man was. Judging by his speech, a common man, yet there was an air of authority about his person. A man used to giving orders and havin' them followed. Military? Alliance? No, she didn't think so—in way he reminded her of Colin, only harsher—prickly sort. Independent? It was a possibility. She shrugged, eyes challenging, "I'm sorry mister, but I don't know you. And frankly, I don't trust you. That's all your getting from me."

"If that's what you say, I won't bother you much longer." Raymond said finally, not willing to give an edge. Stubborn to boot at that.

"Wait," she cursed her sudden weakness, but Inara was her friend, and if she was in trouble….and if Nandi could help her in any way, she would. There was something about the man, something that told her he truly cared about her friend. Made her even wonder how much this concern went. "I—she left about four years back. Never heard from her since, some folks, the bad kind are lookin' for her."

The man frowned, "Who?"

"A man, Harrow. Jeremia…" she began, but the screen went black as did the lights.

Nandi cursed out loud, "Gorram piece of lese! Gorramit to hell!" She tried setting up the connection again, but all she got for her trouble was static.

"Helen! Jimmy! Check the breaker for me!" Nandi hollered, getting up impatiently. "Gorramit." She baited him too long, stupid of her to do so. Her house mistress when she had been affiliated with House Madrassa would've scolded her for it.

"Sorry Ms. Nandi, breaker is fried." Jimmy poked his shaggy blonde head through the curtain of beads, "I'll try to get up for once the stormin' is over. Quite a fright, ain't Ms. Nandi?"

"Made!" Nandi muttered under her breath. "Yes, Jimmy quite a fright, indeed." She sat back down at the foot of her praying alter. She took a wick of incense and lit a candle for her friend. Somehow, she figured Inara would need it. "Mei-mei, be careful."

* * *

**Next Day….**

**10 Miles Away from Serenity, an Hour and Twenty Minutes later….**

The wind gusts had increased in their strength, scattering the sands eastwards, exactly the direction Mal was coming from. He was forced to wear a pair of protective goggles; the mule had jammed twice on his return to Serenity. The turbulent winds not helping matters, he was late. And that was not good, not a good sign at all.

And to top it off, if he wasn't too sure that Inara could pull off the job. Gorramit if she didn't look so damn scared, even if she had tried to hide it. Mal had honestly believed that it would push her enough, to make her give in her stubbornness. But he was proven wrong, just like the woman, Nandi had told him the night before. 'Course it didn't give him much to go on, as the pretty whore had remained tight lipped on how she knew Inara and why she had stayed at the Heart of Gold. For some reason, it bothered him some, thinkin' of Inara in a whorehouse; doin'…Mal didn't finish the thought. Not it would matter, not like it was any of his ruttin' business.

Two days ago, after his conversation with Zoe, he had taken the liberty of searching through the public records available from Sihnon. There had been no mention of Inara Serra, only that of a Yadhira Serra-Woodrow, fifty-six year-old residing now in Osiris. Apparently the old biddy was married to Nicolas Woodrow, vice president of the Blue Sun Medical Facilities. Nothing interesting, except for the fact that the woman shared a remarkable resemblance to Inara, old as she was; made Mal think on a possible connection. But wouldn't that be something? Inara, daughter of one of Osiris's upper crust social matrons; at least that's what Mal had gathered by skimming through the mind dulling society pages. Not that it would take much to believe it, since Inara did have that grace about her. Afterwards he had reached a dead end, then giving his hand a try in searching through the fugitive/criminal records, but he gotten nothing still---not having the patience to go through the thousands of records available. Damn fine print was hard to read any how, he had lucked out when Wash did him the favor of hacking through the system and sorting out the most recent entries in the past ten years.

Now at first it didn't seem like he was gonna find anything, until an interestin' record popped just as he was gonna give up. Record was of one runaway slave, the girl in the rough sketch didn't have a name, but again she was an uncanny look a like to Inara. The girl was wanted for a murder in Sihnon, some dandy named Harrow. 'Course this caught Mal's interest, remembering Sir Warrick Harrow's question regarding his dancing partner after the duel. Now if Mal was smart, which he reckoned to think he was, if a body saw and put this information together logically, well now, where did it all add up?

'Course he could be going about this wrong, things were adding up too gorram easy, but then there were Inara's actions to ponder. Oh, he knew clear and well, she was running from something. Known from the start she stepped foot on Serenity. Now if he went with his current theory, then it made sense why she had kept quiet, not many folk advertise the fact that they done kill somebody. And even tied into what that cold bitch, Saffron had taunted him with.

Jeremiah Harrow. For some reason the name nagged at his gut. He couldn't help sense that the man would be another bane in his life.

* * *

"How does it feel when you die?" Jacob asked in small voice. Frank Reynolds stirred at the question. The woman was gone and the room reeked of death and stale blood.

"I wouldn't rightly know, son."

Jacob began to sob and whimper, "I want Papa…"

Frank Reynolds placed his arm around the boy. "Your fuqin is comin', never you fear."

"The girl…" Jacob began, crying, "she didn't do anything…and he…"

"That poor girl is in heaven now, bless her dear soul." Frank Reynolds told the boy.

"Why? Why? He…the…" Jacob hiccupped, voice raw. "He wants to hurt Inara and fuqin."

"He won't."

Jacob shook head, eyes older than they should be, "You're lying."

"Just got to believe, Jake, son. Just got to believe. You believe in anything, you'll get through this."

"Why would God allow this?"

Frank closed eyes. He could remember a long time ago when another young man had asked him the same question after the war. And what had he told Mal?

"_His ways, son, are unknown. But your Ma went peacefully, no pain." _

"_Hao._ _How gorram convenient! Mal said bitterly, disgusted at the glossy excuse. "Meanwhile half of the gorram 'verse is burned to the ground and dead bodies litter them. Don't talk to me about His ways. They didn't do much me and my own much good, did they? Go read your sermons elsewhere, laotou." He flung the silver cross on the ground. _

Maybe Mal had been right. How can he explain it to this boy when he trouble coming to terms with it as well? Frank finally replied, tired. "Just believe, son. This pain won't last forever." He knew that it was a lie when he spoke it.

* * *

Inara let the hum of the engine lull her into false sense of peace. She knew she had to act soon, but the crush of bodies in the holding suffocated her. Reminding her too much of when she was dragged through the glittering streets of Sihnon with other girls and men sold into slavery. It took al her effort not to fall in the cycle of despair.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, a dark figure moved with the shadows. Inara relaxed her body when took note of its slender form, probably one of the girls. How did she manage to free her bonds? Eerily, the girl moved with a cat's grace, fleeting about like a ghost. Inara shuddered, convincing herself it was because of the cold of the ship.

The figured neared its path in front of Inara. A spark of familiarity flashed in memory. Inara stared dumbly, not believing her eyes.

"Shh… mustn't wake them yet. Almost, soon, he's coming, you know. Father always comes. We're big girls; we have work to do _por_ _tem_. River whispered seriously, dark eyes wide, a finger across her lips. Her hands were bound the same as every other girl on the ship.

Inara felt her mouth fall open, trying to find her voice past her astonishment. "How..how did you… What are doing here!" She whispered harshly, "does Mal know?"

"Bad, in the Latin. Good man, who thinks he's bad. Naughty man." River said in a sing-song voice, "Very naughty when he wants to be. He's been peering through the looking glass, searching for truths lost in the woods."

"River, please stop it!"

The girl persisted on, not listening to Inara, or not caring to. "You were having naughty thoughts, pretty bird. They rattle the cage and the closet. You shouldn't do that, it cries havoc and lets slip the dogs of war. They gobble you, eat, chew and spit you out. _Nil desperandum_ must move through _ad astra per aspera."_

"What?" Inara asked blankly, having been a long time since she practiced her Latin. "River, please speak normal I don't understand."

River shook her head, "Can't speak normal, not _compos mentis._ Everyone says so; they don't listen. Never do." She paused, finding the thought suddenly irritating. "_Chun_ idiots."

"River, you have to be quiet. These are bad men. You have to listen to what I say, dong ma?" Inara said slowly, hoping the confused girl would understand. "They can hurt you, _ni_ _bu dong ma?" _

"_Ni bu dong."_ River countered, rubbed her wrists together making the shackles rattle ominously. "Can't, no power over me, over you, yes. Their hands are'nt blue; they don't come two by two. A pair, a dopple, a couple, a duo." The girl said in a matter of fact tone, "Latin was a language of ancient Rome and neighboring of Latium, of Earth that-was. With spread of Roman power Latin was carried to every part of the known ancient world and became the western tongue of those inhabiting Western Europe. The Latin literary language can be divided into the four known general periods, such as The Early Period, The Golden Age, The Silver Age, and the Late Latin Period."

Inara closed her eyes, exasperation and worry causing her brow to furrow. Why hadn't she really noticed that the girl was really insane? Odd is what the crew had called her, when she first joined Serenity. Wash had joked that it was part of her charm. And Kaylee had smiled nervously and said River was special.

How far that special-ness went, Inara did not know. But she was beginning to notice now, even if the girl was really intuitive, there was something off. Which made her wonder again what the doctor and his sister where running from. Or who. She smiled, despite the seriousness of the situation; Inara guessed there would come a time when she would have something in common with a very disturbed girl. After all, she been sold, had killed a man, stolen from countless rich upper crust elite and under their noses at that. She had done business with one the seediest _liumang_ out in the verse, and still kept her skin intact. And her mind, if neither her soul and heart. Maybe there was still hope left her.

Even for the disturbed girl in front of her. Inara sighed; she tried to count back the minutes that had passed, trying to figure out if Serenity was in distance, to set the signal off. But she had been so foolishly occupied with her morbid thoughts, she had not paid attention. Inara cursed quietly, noticing how the sobbing of the one of the girls had died down. She was probably already accepting the hand that fate had dealt her, unjustly and cruelly. The realization of this sent a cold silver thin line of rage through her; she curled her fingernails into her palms to control it. The shackles shook once more at the moment, mocking her. No, Inara would not let it happen, would not let another girl go through that disgusting and degrading ordeal. Never again, hadn't she said that once? She felt the skin in her palms break, it stung but Inara welcomed it, a light flow blood dripped down the metal cuffs.

River watched her silently, studying her. She scrunched up her face, deep in thought, before deciding finally what to say, "_Tempus fugit._ A hundred and ten minutes. You bleed black; I bleed blue, two by two. A pair, a dopple, couple, duo."

A smile curved unto her lips, chilling and unnerving Inara; like before they left the cargo hold. The young girl had spoken those ominous words in the cargo bay. It was a smile of confidence, assurance. River jangled her cuffs once more, disturbing the calm of the compartment. And only her voice could be heard, the other captives had gone quiet, listening to the ghostly voice in the far side of the room. "We'll make them bleed red."

And strangely enough, Inara didn't doubt her.

_TBC: Ch._ _12_


	13. Chapter 13: Interlude: AN

Interlude: An Author's Note:

* * *

I know what you're thinking. Here it comes, the whole I feel I lost inspiration to write this story and writing in regards that it's going to end this way, unfinished.

…………

Yeah, so….no. I am not going to leave this story this way. In fact, I have it pretty much have it plotted to the ending, every scene, chapter etc. Even when Inara and Mal…..

:coughs: Ahem, well, I won't spoil for you.

I know how it ends; I know how it will be to get to that ending. And I am honestly touched that so many of you have taken some bit of enjoyment from this story. And I have taken the time to read it; it's really one of the greatest things a writer can hear of. And I thank you from the bottom of my heart for waiting so patiently.

Time and school have eaten away a lot of my time. Constant migraines are a factor as well. And I feel I can't rush a chapter or story to just get it done. I am on a quarter system at school, and I get only two weeks off at the end of each one, and in reality that's not much. And I am exhausted, creatively, and I need to recharge before the quarter starts up again.

Will I finish Eye of the Beholder? Yes, I will. Will I update soon? Maybe or maybe not. It depends how it goes this short break. I am a slow writer by nature, going through different rewrites and plot changes, as I can't short change the readers or the story and characters. When I first started writing EOTB, I had planned a tentative sequel due to the way EOTB would end. But maybe I'll leave the story alone once it's finished. I am undecided as I hate to start something and not finish.

So this me, on the raggedy edge, getting by and letting you know, Eye of the Beholder is not done, but it will be. I promise that. Barring no ill fate on my future, it will get done. Maybe next year.

In it, I leave you with the first scene of Chapter 12: F.U.B.A.R as sign that I have not forgotten EOTB.

* * *

**Sneak Preview:**

**Chapter 12: F.U.B.A.R**

By Cassandra E

Rating: Mature/R for violence and language

A/Notes: I would like to state for the record, that this story was plotted for over two years. Before Serenity came out into theaters and my theories surrounding River were more closely tied to what happened in the movie. Hence my reasons for taking her character in the direction you'll be seeing in these chapters, in case of you think I am taking it from what I saw in the movie, it was planned before hand and before seeing the trailer etc. I always knew River was stronger and more dangerous than she appeared to be, sane or insane for that matter. Inara as well.

**Serenity**

Generally, Mal liked his jobs to go down smooth as baby's bottom. About half the time, not so much with the smooth, probably hitting it on the nail fifty percent of the time and that was without getting shot at. As well as getting killed because that was bad for business and his health in general. Mal liked to deal with generalities, worrying too much about the details could get a man killed. But if a man kept his mind on the simple task of getting the job done and getting paid, then he life was whole mite simpler.

Inara was not a generality; the woman was a puzzle and details. Hell if the woman could have more than she already did. Things like that made things not go smooth, one of the reasons Mal had the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. One that had gotten worse since Serenity had taken off from Troy and in pursuit of slave trader vessel.

"Sir, there's a problem." Zoe stated simply as she entered the cockpit. Wash looked up from where he had been pointing out to Mal where the vessel was now and grinned at his wife. A told you so, since he could've bet with her that this job just like the others would go quickly down hill.

Mal closed his eyes, tightening his grip on the co-pilot seat. Smooth, focus on the job and get paid. "When the diyu isn't there? Please tell me it's some imaginary engine trouble Kaylee's cooked up."

Zoe gave him a look that said it all. "The girl is missing."

Mal turned around, brow furrowed. There was only one girl to which Zoe would be referring to. "Why the hell do you mean she's missing? I thought the doc' locked her in her room."

"Doc's been looking for her with Kaylee, she ain't turning up."

"Huangmiu!" Mal muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't need this now, Zoe. Ain't got the time for it. Find her. And for gorramsake, keep her underfoot."

Zoe shook her head, moving closer to her husband's seat. "That ain't all, Sir. Second mule is missing too. And I hate to say this…"

"But you're going to any way." Mal griped. If it was possible, his first mate could swear she could see the vein throbbing at his neck.

"I can almost rightly say the girl is not on Serenity. Only reason I can find to explain why the mule is gone. Things add up, sir. River's still on Troy."

Mal let out a stream of curses damning the Tams and his luck to hell.

"If she still is on Troy. We really don't know how long she's been gone." Wash added as an after thought, noticing how the stream of curses continued to flow from the captain's mouth. "Fubar."

"What?" Mal and Zoe asked.

"Fubar, that's what you military types say in these situations. Fubar. Man, oh, man, I have always wanted to say that." Wash said in good humor. Apparently, the news of missing fugitive/crew member didn't affect him. Mal threw him a glance that told him he was not in the mood.

Instead, the pilot posed the following question, "So..who's going to tell the Simon the news? Cause, I got a feeling he isn't going to take well. You know, he has the whole angry protective brother whose sister he saved from government wielding wackos routine down pretty well."

* * *

TBC-------

Regards,

Cassandra E aka Cassie E


End file.
